The Rahkshi Toa
by The Rahkshi Writer
Summary: After a thousand years of hiding, a Toa with the face of a Rahkshi sets out to rescue his teammates and confront his fears on a journey across the universe. New chapter weekly hopefully. Rated T for safety. Epilogue is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story on the site, although not my first story. I've gone through several different drafts, and proof-readers, but now it faces the ultimate test, going public. I hope to post a new chapter weekly.**

**I don't own Bionicle, including the locations and characters, except for Kratashi, Takena and Tala.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****The Rahkshi Toa**

The Archives in Onu Metru were silent. In the dim glow, strange creatures could be seen, frozen in stasis. A few still had flickering lights illuminating them. And one was very, very slowly rotting, having died while in suspended animation. This section of the Archives had evidently been abandoned for many thousands of years, maybe even since before the Great Cataclysm. It was deep below Metru Nui, the Great City, deep within the 'Brain' of the Great Spirit. The entrance to the exhibit had collapsed some time before, sealing it. But something had come along, recently, and knocked a hole in the collapsing walls. A path had been cleared in the rubble, suggesting good use. Something was coming here, frequently. Had one of the exhibits escaped? It was perfectly possible. There were certainly a few shattered cases in here. One lay at the feet of a statue in the centre of the room. It was a truly bizarre artefact, a strange creature, its snakelike head drooping, as if in sleep, or deep meditation. At a first glance, it appeared like a Toa. But a second glance clearly showed this was not the case. It had a grotesque bulge on its back, reminiscent of a Rahkshi's 'hump' where the Kraata lurks. A row of spines ran up the back this oddity. It had long legs, and huge feet, again, more like a Rahkshi's than the more dainty feet of a Toa. And the head... it was the stuff of nightmares, snake-like and coal-black. The creature's eyes were... shut. Despite the surreal features of the carving, it had a certain lifelike quality about it. The artist had even gone to the trouble of installing a heartlight, which pulsed to a slow rhythm. The creature was covered in dark gunmetal grey armour, made from separate pieces of Protodermis and marked with several scratches and dents. Whoever had made it was clearly a carver of great prowess, although this masterpiece was treated rather badly after its creation. Damaged and stored far from the rest of the Archives. And who had rediscovered it? Footsteps suddenly breached the silence, soft at first, but getting louder and louder. Whoever it was definitely seemed to be heading for this secluded spot. And not trying too hard to keep quiet, either. As the footsteps came near, the statue's heartlight started flashing faster...

A Ta-Matoran walked into the chamber, carrying a large pile of red Kanoka Disks, but as it passed under the light over the entrance, it was revealed as something more. It, like the statue, had a snakelike, or maybe... _Rahkshi-like_, head. The Rahkshi-headed Matoran paused next to the statue, using the illuminating lights to read a tablet he had perched on top of the disks he was holding. He leaned casually on the statue's thigh as he did so. Then he fell over backwards, landing in a heap as something in the shadows behind him laughed.

"Don't lean on me, Tala."

"You could have just said. I thought you were a statue." The Matoran, Tala, grumbled, getting up and dusting himself off, turning to face the creature which he had been leaning on. "You're far too good at staying still. Seems to me you've spent far too long doing it."

"Toa rarely get to stay still, Tala." The creature sighed. "Not that they'd ever admit that's what they'd like to do." The two oddities were silent for a moment, but then Tala laughed.

"Good grief Kratashi, you sound like a Turaga."

"Shut up!"

"That's uncalled for!" Tala snapped.

"No, I hear something!" Kratashi hissed tensely.

"A Rahi?"

"Maybe... but there's something odd about it." Kratashi murmured.

"Then it's probably something bad."

"Probably. It's coming this way, whatever it is."

The two waited in the silent darkness, listening to the footsteps getting steadily nearer. They did indeed sound strange; there was a distinctive slapping sound after every step, like the being was wearing diving flippers. The sounds came steadily nearer, Kratashi thought he saw something moving in the darkness beyond the exhibit's entrance, and nearer, and nearer, until finally the terrible creature stepped into the dim chamber. And the two other occupants tried not to scream.

The creature was skeletal, yet projected an aura of power and confidence. It stood on two bony legs, ending in strange, extended feet. Webs of skin crossed the gap, through slits in the creature's armour, and the thing's feet did indeed resemble flippers. A jagged fin ran up its back. Its arms, sticklike, ended in large fins, but tapered to a point and armoured. They glinted, in the darkness. _Blades..._ And the Rahi's head.... the jagged fin of the back ran up the neck, then curved over the crest of the creature's head, until it reached its snout. Two amber eyes glared from the mask, but were slightly blurry, as if looking through water. The creature was coloured a dark navy-blue, with traces of silver. It surveyed the chamber through slitted eyes. Hunting for something. Seemingly unable to find what it was looking for, it turned to leave the chamber, stepping back into the darkness beyond. After a few minutes of silence, Tala whispered "So, Kratashi, um... what was that?" then he yelled as the thing pounced from the shadows, landing in front of the two. For a moment, all three stared at each other, then Kratashi lashed out with his staffs. His opponent tumbled, and Kratashi thought he had successfully defeated it and moved forward, but it proved to be a bluff, as the creature lashed out with a flippered foot and knocked him to the floor. Before he could move again, the creature had a blade to his throat. Bending down, it carefully lifted his head so he was looking at it, and breathed

"How simple..." Kratashi was startled by the creature's speech, but also curious about the voice. There was something familiar there... "Are you for falling for that?" the creature cried, rolling its head with a sickening crack. "Do you know nothing? Still, if you hadn't I'd have gutted you there and then, you dim-witted De-Toa, you."

"Wha-?" Kratashi gasped as the blade was withdrawn from his throat and he straightened up. "Who are you?"

"I am... a traveller. I've travelled from the stinking feet of the Great Spirit up to his brilliant brain... and then come down into this pit to find you." The creature glanced around the exhibit. "Not exactly home-sweet-home, is it?" she proceeded to collapse onto what had been serving as Kratashi's bed. "Still, you make a good bed. Haven't felt this comfy in ages."

"T-Takena?" Kratashi gasped, agog and yet feeling rather faint. "What happened?"

"Same as you, I suspect. Our charming friend Zabronix," Kratashi snorted. "wanted to try out her new swimming pool. As I was a Water Toa, she thought I'd be the best person. So she dropped me in the pool, actually _dropped_ me, and then sealed me in... at first I thought I was going to drown, but then I found I could breath. Oh, and I had fins. It got worse over the next few days. I screamed alot, all sorts of curses and the like, until I realised there was no-one listening, and so I enacted a daring escape plan, which involved using these blades to chip away at the Protosteel seal of my prison. After about five hundred years, I managed to create a hole wide enough to escape through, and then I burst out and ran for it. Of course, there were guards waiting to stop me. Fifty Makuta, and about a million Rahkshi. I fought 'em all off and then swam for it, and I tracked you from island to island like a Kavinka after a good meal. Until I found you down here, after fighting off a load of escaped Muaka and walking into a room that tries to eat people. Dangerous that was, having one of them down here. Of course, it's not so dangerous any more. It's now less of a room, and more of... a box." There was silence after she had finished. Broken by Tala drawling, sarcasm loaded in every syllable,

"Riiiiiiiiiiight. And of course you fought off fifty Makuta, despite there not being that many. And of course that army of Rahkshi. And then swam all the way here, only to defeat a load of Muaka and the room that eats things."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Takena growled.

"Hmm, see, I came past the Muaka pens on my way down here earlier, and they were all locked up." Tala said. Takena froze and glared at him over her shoulder, fuming. Steam was in fact rising from her. Kratashi decided to intervene before his two friends killed each other.

"Takena always did tell a good story." He laughed nervously. He earned one of Takena's glares, though less intense, but it broke the tension. "So why were you looking for me?"

"Well..." Takena began, staring at Kratashi. "When I escaped, I found some old records of activities at the base. Look." After she said this, she revealed several scrolls of paper, tightly furled, which she laid out on a priceless stone table carved by a renowned artist. Who later conspired against his island with the Dark Hunters. "There's something here called the 'Rahkshi Enhancer Project', and then, here's me, under 'Mutagen Testing' and there's more, far too many more. But look at this. This is record of any modifications to the actual base. Under Basement Modifications..." Kratashi looked at the list.

"Seems to be some sort of dungeon..." Kratashi mused.

"Yes, that's right. But look at this bit here." Takena said, jabbing a fin at a line roughly two thirds of the way down the tome. Kratashi looked and read aloud:

"Article 16D, Kinetic Restrainers and Elemental Scanner Locks added to Cell A, Energy Extraction Rifles and Impact Crystal Launchers added to Basement Exits... what are all these?"

"Well," Tala replied, furrowing his brow in concentration before continuing, "Kinetic Restrainers take any kinetic force, as in any movement energy, physical blows, you know, and uses it to increase their bind strength. Generally used to prevent prisoners from breaking loose, or being broken loose. When you try to break them, they get stronger. And they're cast from Protosteel too. Pricey, very pricey. Only used for extra-powerful prisoners." Kratashi and Takena turned to gape at Tala, who looked at the floor, abashed. "What? I just know alot about technology!"

"So what about the other things?" Kratashi asked. Takena was staring at Tala as if he'd turned into a bright pink Makuta. "Takena isn't really very 'clued up' about this sort of thing." Kratashi said, by way of explanation.

"Right. Well, Elemental Scanner Locks basically will only open to a being with the programmed Element." Tala continued. "They're guarded by almost unbreakable codes and protocols to ensure no one changes them. Once they're programmed, that's it, they're impossible to open. Unless you match the required element. Most likely shadow in this case. Now, Extraction Rifles, they act like the staff of a Vohrak. I assume you know how those work."

"Yes, one of them kept me restrained, until they cut it up to stick bits of it on me." Kratashi said quietly, his eyes dark.

"Sorry. Anyway, they act like them, draining power until they reach a finite point and overload. Or get fired. If it was me, I'd have them set to absorb a certain amount before firing at the target, on a repeating cycle."

"And the Impact Crystal Launchers?" Kratashi asked.

"Well, they shoot Knowledge Crystals, yes, the same type used to create the Ko-Metru Knowledge Towers. They encase the target in a mini-Knowledge Tower. Containing an escapee."

"Whoever they've got in there must have been really strong then." Kratashi said.

"Yes, that's what I thought." Takena said. "Well, obviously I didn't know exactly what all those weapons were, but they were obviously to keep someone with a lot of power contained."

"So?" Kratashi queried.

"Pokan! The modifications were made around that time, it could be! Who else do we know who's that strong! And if he's there, the others could be too!"

"Perhaps..." Kratashi said uncertainly. "But if we're wrong, we'll be making a suicidal journey across the Makutaverse, which if we survive will lead us to an empty prison."

"What! I came all this way for you to say you're not coming!"

"Can we at least sleep on it?" Kratashi implored.

"But the sooner we go, the sooner we can rescue Pokan and the others." Takena whined.

"I... I just don't want to make the same mistake as last time." This time, Kratashi had struck a chord with Takena, who faltered, her mouth open to deliver a response. Then she shook her head.

"You're right, but... I just don't want to wait any longer to-"

"Actually, we do need to go now."

"What!"

"Pardon?"

"Well," Tala said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "This 'Zabronix' is a Makuta, correct?"

"Yes, I told you that before, remember?" Kratashi replied cautiously. Takena merely nodded.

"Indeed. So, Terridax will be looking for them. He won't want competition." Tala told them, as if it was obvious. "And once he finds them and their base..."

"Oh, Mata Nui... He'll kill them all." Kratashi gasped.

"Not if I get there first." Takena snarled.

"So we really have no time at all." Tala replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, no, but... hang on, why hasn't he done it already?" Kratashi asked.

"He might have done. I have no idea. But remember, a universe is a highly complex thing. I doubt Terridax has quite got the hang of controlling it yet. That's what all the Rahkshi are for, I suspect."

"Then let's GO!" Takena yelled. "Come on, we're on borrowed time as it is!"

"But, we might be too late. We'd be making a suicidal trip across the Makutaverse, only to find an empty fortress! And that's if we even get that far!" Takena turned to him, and laughed cruelly.

"You, Kratashi, are a Toa. Of the Southern Lands, where the most terrible villains of the universe fear to tread. We'll get that far." And without another look, she stalked out of the chamber. Tala looked at Kratashi.

"You're going."

"I suppose so..." Kratashi said uncertainly.

"I wasn't asking." Tala replied firmly, as he grabbed their few possessions and dropped them into a large backpack. Then he marched swiftly out of the chamber, Kratashi following in his wake. But before he left, Kratashi paused at the door, and looked back fondly at his current home.

"Goodbye." He whispered, before running after Tala. One way or another, he wasn't coming back.

Later, the group were attempting to navigate 'the Deep', the abandoned lower levels of the Archives. It was easy to get lost, even if you spent your whole life wandering those tunnels. Then again, your life down there could be quite short. Tala and Kratashi knew quite alot about the Deep, but in the darkness it was easy to take a wrong turn. And run into something deadly... But for the moment, the group seemed to be doing well, as Kratashi pressed his hand against a pad set into the wall next to a door, causing it to open. The threesome stepped through it, and found themselves face to face with a Rahkshi.

After a second, they realised the truth. It was a suit of Rahkshi Armour, the front-piece to a long hall. They stepped into it, and saw many more Rahkshi lining the edges of the hallway. "What is this place?" Kratashi breathed, as though talking to loudly might cause the armour to come alive.

"All these suits of armour... they must be exhibits." Tala said, stooping to read the label of a nearby specimen. "Donated by the Brotherhood of Makuta... that must be before they turned bad." The continued walking down the chamber, before they came to several large stasis Tubes. Within them were...

"Kraata!" Kratashi cried. He looked along the row of Stasis Tubes. "There must be a Kraata of every kind here!"

"Wait, these Kraata are still alive." Tala said. "They're in Stasis."

"So?" Takena asked. But Kratashi understood.

"And if they were donated by the Brotherhood, then they could be reactivated!" Kratashi said, alarmed, picturing all these Rahkshi surging from the depths of the Archives, purging every hiding place of Matoran resistance.

"We should destroy them!" Takena cried, a little too eagerly.

"Wait! We can't just go smashing this stuff up! We're deep within the brain of Makuta here. He's bound to notice if we do." Tala replied sharply. Kratashi relaxed slightly, but he was still worried about what would happen if those Rahkshi got free. They walked quickly down the rows of Rahkshi Armour, until they came to a part of the chamber that had collapsed. Climbing over the rocks, Kratashi noticed something.

"Look!" he cried, pointing beneath him. The others looked over, and as Kratashi yanked away another rock, they saw another Rahkshi, the spiked back torn open by something.

"Looks like Laser damage." Tala said.

"Looks like a _Laser Vision_ Rahkshi." Kratashi replied.

"Then we have a serious problem." Takena told them. "See, I can see another suit of Laser Vision Rahkshi Armour over there, and at a guess, I'd say the Laser Vision Kraata has 'escaped' from its Rahkshi. So where is it now?"

"Is it possible?" Tala whispered cautiously. Kratashi nodded, apparently unable to speak, and glanced towards the Laser Vision Rahkshi suit. It remained motionless, its eyes blank and vacant.

Then, a movement! Did its left arm just twitch? Takena did not consider the possibility that she had imagined it. She instead followed her training and ingrained instinct: Take out the Rahkshi. She leapt, blades flashing as she flew towards the Rahkshi armour. She landed a bio short of her target and lashed out with her blades. She was fast... but not fast enough. The Rahkshi's eyes burned red before blasting her incoming blade with energy, the impact sending her reeling and howling, her blade charred. Kratashi caught a glimpse of burned flesh through a hole scorched into the blade, before Takena used the momentum from the shot to spin into the Rahkshi and deliver a slashing cut to the Rahkshi's 'face'. The Rahkshi zipped forward, knocking her to the floor before she could follow it up. Looking her in the eyes, it got ready to finish the job. But it had forgotten someone, who reminded it by shaking it to the core with a Sonic Pulse. It whirled round to face Kratashi, who was pale beneath his armour and shook almost as much as the Rahkshi, who then found itself staring at the ceiling as Takena swivelled and knocked its feet out from under it. It fired another beam of laser light, but this soared way off target, past the fighters and down the length of the chamber, illuminated by the dust stirred up by the Toa walking through earlier. Kratashi heard something shatter, but he couldn't see what it was this far away. So he instead resumed the fight with the Rahkshi. Now it was engaging in a hand-to-hand with Takena, who was putting up a pretty good fight, her wiry frame stronger than it appeared. But the Rahkshi was getting ready to fire again, and Takena seemed oblivious to the danger... Kratashi was about to shout a warning when water sprang from her blades in a torrent that forced the Rahkshi back into a wall, while Takena walked closer, continuing to push with her summoned water blast. Eventually, she got within striking distance, and instantly the flow ceased. Now came the final blow. Her arms, and fin-blades, came up and sliced the Rahkshi from top to bottom, and Kratashi gasped as the armour simply fell apart. Takena had never been that strong before... of course she was a powerful warrior, but this was something else. But there was a much more important issue right now... A Shadow Kraata!

For a moment, Kratashi panicked. Shadow Kraata were the most powerful, and dangerous, of all. But then he saw there was no need to worry. Takena had the foul being caught on her right blade, squirming as something dribbled down the blade. It repulsed him so much he backed away, and bumped into Tala. Turning to face him, Kratashi saw Tala was facing away from him, his eyes the size of widgets. Kratashi would have asked what was wrong, but he already knew. He could hear them in the darkness. Coming ever nearer, the hissing, the footsteps... And now he could see them, emerging from the darkness. Rahkshi. At least twenty of them were coming closer, and he could hear even more. "Ta-Ta-Takena..."

"What?" she asked, jumping onto the pile of rubble, and seeing _them_ coming closer. Her eyes darted across the tableau of Rahkshi, analysing the situation. Kratashi meanwhile, was looking upwards, at where the ceiling had collapsed. He could see cracks in the more stable parts of the ceiling too. Clearly the whole lot was just waiting to be knocked down. He also noticed the Rahkshi stirring, raising staffs, preparing to take out the hapless trio. And finally, he could just make out Takena from the corner of his eyes, shifting her weight, squatting slightly as if preparing to jump. He realised what they were all about to do, what would happen, and responded accordingly to stop it. Firing of a Sonic Boom, which shook the already unstable ceiling. It collapsed instantly on them, Toa, Matoran and Rahkshi alike. And once the dust had settled, all was still.


	2. Chapter 2

**And so, as promised, here is the second chapter, and on time too. Thanks to TasumiDreamer and dragontiger12 for the reviews! **

**I don't own Bionicle, including the locations and characters, except for Kratashi, Takena and Tala.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****An Ocean Interlude**

Blurry images swam before his eyes. Tala blinked repeatedly, dimly attempting to focus the broken image, but it remained, small pockets of light surrounded by blackness. Tala felt like he was pinned to the ground. Then he remembered. The Rahkshi moving in. Takena getting ready to hurl herself at them. And then, Kratashi brought the ceiling down. Kratashi! Tala's brain finally kicked into gear, and with a heave, thrust himself up from the floor, pushing the rock holding him down off himself. He called out for his friend, but heard nothing. _A Toa would be useful right now... Not that that's any help. I've gotten on without powers for this long, and I'll get on without them now. _His musings were interrupted by a groan from under some rocks to his left. "Kratashi?" he asked tentatively, rushing over. Whoever was below the rocks replied, their voice muffled by all the rock. That, and it sounded like there were a few in their mouth. Tala was about to ask what when there was a booming noise that echoed horribly around the chamber, and also caused the wreckage of the ceiling immediately in front of him to collapse into pebbles. Kratashi rose from the mess like a malevolent ghoul, covered in grey dust. Spitting stone, he looked round to find Tala sitting on the floor, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled.

"You like those shockwaves, don't you?" Tala chided.

"My talent. Are you alright? I'm really, really sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of." Kratashi replied.

"Hey, it worked, so why worry about it?"

"Do you want a list?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a no. Do you know where Takena is?"

"She's probably trapped somewhere, unable to move. You know the damsel in distress. I...Aargh!" Tala yelped as a freezing cold jet of water soaked him.

"You read too many fairy-chronicles, midget." Takena told him, dusting herself off. Tala gave her a withering glare by way of a response, but this did not impress her. "You call that a glare? Pathetic. And don't think _you_," she finished, gesturing at Kratashi, "have gotten off the hook for earlier, either." And with that she spun and walked away, with Kratashi and Tala, both looking distinctly miserable, trailing after her.

They surfaced at the Ga-Metru Docks, deep in the night. While this suited Kratashi, after spending the majority of the last five hundred years or so in caves and tunnels, the others were not so happy. For different reasons. "We won't know about an attack until it's happened." She growled. Kratashi tapped the side of his head.

"You've forgotten. I've got the best ears in the business, and I can hear a Rahkshi patrol coming round... that corner." Takena looked in the direction he was pointing, and a group of three Rahkshi did indeed walk round the corner at this point. "I've seen them before when I occasion to leave the Archives." Kratashi continued. "They're trigger happy."

"So how do we destroy them?" Takena asked hungrily.

"We don't. That was always your problem, Takena. Not subtle enough."

"Then what do you have in mind?" Takena demanded, her anger subdued slightly by curiosity.

"Well..."

Kratashi peaked round the corner, where the Rahkshi were standing, looking for trouble. Perhaps they already knew he was there, somewhere, and were waiting for him to show himself. _But the thing about Toa of Sound..._ he thought as he focused on the middle Rahkshi, standing a little behind the others, _is that we tend to be heard, not seen._ At which point he began to sing a rousing ballad, a war hymn from the days of the Dark Hunter Wars. Except he was silent. The Rahkshi across the docks, on the other hand, had burst into song, and promptly started trying to kill each other. Laughing, silently, Kratashi scurried over to a boat, and hopped aboard. A flick of his staff and the Rahkshi changed tracks. Prompted by pre-arranged signal, Takena and Tala ran for the boat and leapt aboard. Tala ran for the controls, while Takena and Kratashi severed the ropes tying them to the dock. But inevitably, all this commotion was noticed by the still singing Rahkshi, who came at them rather more slowly than usual, on account of their battle. "Uh, Tala..." Kratashi called as the Rahkshi advanced closer.

"Not yet..." Tala called back. Still closer...

"Tala..."

"Not yet!" Now the Rahkshi were about to leap onto the boat...

"TALA!" the two Toa yelled in unison.

"Alright, alright!" Tala yelled, smashing his fist down on the starter, sending the boat roaring away from its dock, and sending the Rahkshi crashing into the churning water in their wake. But Rahkshi weren't Terridax's enforcers of choice for no reason, and they quickly exploded from the water in pursuit of the craft. But now they not only had to fight but stay flying after the boat. That, and now they were over water, Takena was in her element. Literally, having just somersaulted off the boat and into the sea, Kratashi's warnings yelling in her ears.

Takena swam deep beneath the surface and looked up at the surface, waiting for her prey to come within her grasp. Within moments, a large shadow soared above. The boat. So the Rahkshi were about to cross over her. Pausing momentarily to consider how to defeat them, she barrelled towards the surface as three more shadows flitted across the surface. Takena propelled herself into their path like a cork from a bottle, and with a spinning slash decapitated one, stealing its momentum to hurl herself after another. But the Rahkshi suddenly jinxed and spun to face her, while the boat sailed off towards the Sea Gates. Takena plunged into the water just before a burst of heat vision raised the temperature around her. Screaming, she dived down further to avoid being boiled. Calling the water to her aid once again, she caused the sea to shoot up in a great column of water. This only lasted a moment, but it propelled Takena up into the air, but she found the Rahkshi had sped onwards after the boat. So Takena returned to the ocean and began to swim, moving like a dolphin, after the boat.

Kratashi cursed Takena with every breath. He'd warned her not to jump overboard, now she'd disappeared, admittedly taking a Rahkshi with her. Now the other two were gaining fast. _It's at times like this, _Kratashi thought grimly, _that subtlety doesn't really work._ So, he waited for the Rahkshi to get closer. He intended to get this over with in one shot.

Takena was gaining on the boat and Rahkshi, but why wasn't Kratashi doing anything? Why hadn't he dispatched those two Rahkshi? Takena was to far back to do anything about them without hitting the boat, so she could only watch, powerless, as the Rahkshi moved in.

He didn't strike until they could almost touch him. A solid wall of sound crashed over them, shattering them and scattering their remains to the Silver Sea. Kratashi then turned his gaze back out to sea, twirling his staffs absently, searching for Takena.

Takena closed the gap between her and the boat, until she thought she could make it. Then she leapt from the water, aiming for the deck. At which point she saw Kratashi, looking rather shocked, standing right where she was aiming for.

Kratashi staggered and fell as Takena smashed into him, resulting in finding himself pinned beneath her. For a second, they stared at each other before she rolled off him, embarrassed. The pair climbed to their feet just before Tala stuck his head out of the control cabin. "Oh, you took care of the Rahkshi then." He said. "We're approaching the Sea Gate now, leaving the Metru Dome."

"How come Terridax is allowing the gate to stay open?" Takena asked.

"I think it's because he needs us to maintain him. Remember the Metru Nui civil war? There were lots of earthquakes and other natural disasters. I think everything has to be normal to keep the universe 'healthy'." Kratashi said, looking up at the sun holes thoughtfully. And for a fleeting moment, he saw a way to destroy Makuta. But he was a Toa, and Toa didn't work for the greater good, so he had already dismissed it before he could consciously register it.

Their small boat sped on towards the Sea Gates, and as they got up to it, golden light suddenly rose from the water, as the artificial sunlight brought night's end. _Ironic_, Kratashi thought, _that a being of pure shadow lords over our lives, and yet the sun still rises and light still dispels dark, even if in Metru Nui, it's a red light. Beyond here, Makuta's will is weaker, and light continues to shine._ The Sea Gate was immense, dwarfing even the warships of the League of Six Kingdoms. Kratashi had in fact never encountered them, as they had never really been interested in the Southern Lands. No one ever was. Their little boat sailed under the immense gateway and out into the canals between domes. As they finally sailed away from the gate, they didn't notice when a larger ship emerged from the shadow of the gate and began to tail them.

When it came, it was fast. A fireball was launched at their ship, but Takena saw it, her warriors' reflexes giving her time to summon a water blast to deflect it. But the ship was now drawing up as more fireballs flew at them, and as they drew level, Kratashi, Takena and Tala saw nightmare creatures manning it, hulking and big with a row of spikes up their backs and down their arms. On top of this sat a disproportionately huge head with glowing red eyes and huge mouths and teeth forever stretched into a deranged grin. Takena groaned. "Skakdi and pirates? What an obvious combination... actually I'm surprised it's never happened before." But her sarcastic comments were empty words. Several Skakdi launched themselves from their own ship and landed heavily on the smaller craft, causing it to rock in the water. The assorted Skakdi aimed their assorted, but all just as cruel-looking, weapons at the trio. Kratashi prepared to offer up a Sonic Blast to take them out, but then another Skakdi leapt down to land in front of him. A grey creature that considered at him with cold eyes. Then it destroyed him. The Sonic Skakdi's attack stunned Tala and Takena, but Kratashi was hit all the harder, his ultrasonic hearing making it even worse. He screamed soundlessly as he sank to the floor and lay there, unmoving. All in all, the team were in no position to fight, and were dragged away by the Skakdi.

Takena was furious. She'd regained her senses shortly after they'd thrown her into the ship's brig, where she had been chained, standing, to the wall. Fortunately, she still had her mask. Presumably they thought she was just a rahi, or perhaps they did not understand the weakness Toa suffered without their Kanohi, although for her it was of particular concern. Leaning forward so she could see into the next cell, she saw Tala in a similar position, also bound to the wall. On her left, she saw another cell with Kratashi in it. He appeared to be unconscious, thought whether he was asleep or still stunned, Takena could not tell.

"Tala..." she croaked. Tala immediately looked up at her, alert.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"Any ideas?"

"Me? Ideas? What gave you that impression?"

"Do you want to get out of here, or not?"

"Well it's kind of hard when I'm tied up."

"I'm aware of that. Are you always this pessimistic?"

"I am when I'm stuck in a cell on a ship manned by Skakdi, yeah! Hey, how come Kratashi hasn't broken this argument up yet?"

"I think he's still out of it. He never could stand arguing."

"I'm not asleep." Takena and Tala looked over at Kratashi, who was now awake, but still hung his head.

"Oh, alright then. Listen, we need to get out of here. Can you hear anything from the Skakdi?" Kratashi did not reply. Takena left it for a while longer, assuming he was listening, but Tala asked boldly

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tala asked incredulously.

"For earlier... I'm a Sonics Toa, I should have been able to do something..."

"Kratashi, there was nothing you could do. Don't sweat it." Tala told him, giving a slight chuckle. "You can't blame yourself for something you had no hand in."

"But I should have been quicker. I was never quick enough when I had to be... it's my responsibility as a Toa."

"Kratashi, just because you're a Toa doesn't mean you have to carry the world on your shoulders. It doesn't help anyone, least of all yourself."

"I... Thank you, Tala." Kratashi said. "I will try my best, but I do not think I can get us out of here... Not directly, at any rate."

"Eh?" Takena asked, surprised. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Skakdi are going to let us out to execute us." Kratashi told her. "And they want us awake so we can scream. They say."

"Right, so when they do, we can get out?"

"Yes, I should think so." Kratashi said, the glint of a plan appearing in his eye. "Here's what we're going to do..."

In the depths of the night, the three were hauled from their cells and shoved onto the deck. Skakdi pirates surrounded them, brandishing flaming torches and grinning demonically. They formed a path to where the captain stood, holding a huge axe. Kratashi thought he saw something on the blade, but he didn't want to look too closely. They were thrown to the floor by the Skakdi holding them, and the three of them looked up at the captain.

"So, why are you killing us?" Tala asked conversationally.

"The Sea Gods demand tribute." The Skakdi captain growled, gesturing to the ocean around them. Kratashi chipped in.

"Have you considered converting to Makuta Worship? It demands less tribute, more for you."

"We prefer tribute." The Skakdi told him firmly, grinning and raising the axe for the strike, driving the rest of the crew into a frenzy. "Makuta may command our armies, but our higher calling are the gods of the water!"

"Yes, right, I'm sure you do. But the thing is, the sea _goddess_ doesn't like mutant tributes."

"Sea Goddess?" the Skakdi captain gasped, still holding the axe in midair. "What madness..."

Then the whole ugly bunch sagged blearily, as they were rapidly dehydrated. Kratashi neatly rolled aside just before the captain lost his grip on the axe and it dropped where his head had been before. Then he spun and knocked the captain Skakdi's feet out from under him, and stood over him.

"This is for earlier." He said, then unleashed a Sonic Scream as a Waterspout punched a hole in the ship, courtesy of Takena. Kratashi leapt around the deck as the ship rocked from his and Takena's simultaneous strikes, sent pirouetting across to, and almost over, the edge. His sigh of relief turned into a curse however as a semi-conscious Skakdi got lucky and knocked him overboard, and the black sea came up to greet him. He heard someone else hit the water before the darkness swallowed him and he sank down...

* * *

**And so, another cliff-hanger, muh hah hah hah hah...**

**Same time next week to find out what happens after this last cliffhanger. I won't do it again (much) I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm posting this chapter **_**way**_** ahead of schedule due to... feeling like it. The next chapter will be posted on Wednesday, probably, as will all future chapters, to avoid the weekend story publishing rush which has hit me **_**twice **_**now ****. **

**This is a constant surprise to me, but I don't own Bionicle, including the locations and characters, except for Kratashi, Takena and Tala. And the nutty Toa introduced below. And yes, Toa of 'The Green' are the same as Toa of Plantlife, just to avoid confusion. Same for 'Sonics' and 'Sound'.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Island of the Green**

Waves beat the sandy shore of the island, as the artificial sun spilled its golden light upon the beach. In the midday heat, the beach was actually roasting underfoot. The only relief came where the canopy of the jungle, lining the shoreline, blocked out the sunshine. Not a single being stirred. Only the waves moved, still beating against the shore. Occasionally larger waves would roll up, and one did so now, swelling as it raced towards the bank, until it crashed onto the sand. And as it drained away, it revealed Kratashi and Tala, unmoving, along with Takena, who dragged herself up a bit before collapsing in the sand. Then Kratashi coughed up a piece of seaweed and rolled onto his back. "Hey, I'm alive." He said, too exhausted to exclaim it. Takena cracked open an eye and muttered something incomprehensible to all except Kratashi, but he wasn't going to repeat it. Tala coughed up a large amount of water and groaned. Then they lay in the sand for a minute or so as the temperature steadily rose, until as it began to burn them, they dragged themselves off the beach and into the shady forest.

After an hour, they decided to move on, continuing on their quest. Kratashi was surprised by the silence of the forests. The curse of Sonics as an element is that you will hear things in the silence. You hear all, and as a consequence, know all. You hear things people say behind your back, you hear private things. In Kratashi's case, he heard the screams before he saw them. The sounds of battle are deafening, especially your own powers. But now, there was actually silence, save his own footsteps, as well as his friends'. This alarmed him. He should be able to hear at least something... He heightened his hearing as much as he could, until his own footsteps sounded like drum-beats. But beyond that, he heard something more. But what? A constant rhythm, like a draft wafting back and forth. Shallow Breathing? Long creaks, as ancient woods bent, getting ever louder... just ahead of them on the trail! Kratashi looked, but the trees certainly didn't seem to have any beings in them. Kratashi lowered his sights, confused... then noticed something more. Kratashi brought his hearing back to sensible levels before leaping up and whacking a branch with his staffs, the effect of which was a loud crash and a being materialising on the floor, flat on their mask. Takena and Tala yelled in shock at this apparition, while Kratashi gave a satisfied smirk before jabbing the being with his left staff. "Who are you?" The being didn't answer, but instantly vines shot up from the floor and entwined round Kratashi's staff, effectively rendering it useless; then proceeded up his arm. Kratashi tried to pull away, but the tendrils held fast, so he was forced to remain in place. It was then that the being made his move, rolling over onto his back and springing up. "Friends!" he cried, opening his arms wide. "How good to see you!" Then he lifted Kratashi off the ground in an Ash-Bear hug. After lowering Kratashi, rather dazed, back to the ground, he came for Takena, but she lashed out and he took a respectful step back. "Not the touchy-feely type?" he asked. Takena growled by way of response, which the Toa seemed to take as a yes. He turned back to Kratashi. "Very weird customs you have. Is hitting people on the head your way of saying hello?"

"Er... yes..." Kratashi said, already expecting the blow. And it came.

"Well, saying it's much less painful. But if that's how you do it..."

"No, no! Really, we'd rather just say it. Hitting people is overrated anyways."

"Oh, good! So, what brings you to my little slice of paradise?"

"Well..."

Over a meal of a bizarre electric-blue fruit, they began to explain their situation. Kratashi and Takena were just tucking in when Kratashi spied Tala, watching them in disgust. "What?" he asked.

"What yourself. What are you doing?" Tala asked, jabbing a finger at Takena, who was chewing on the fruit.

"I'm eating." Kratashi said, looking nonplussed. "You know, for energy?"

"But... why don't you absorb it, like this?" Tala asked, picking up a fruit, which began to glow softly before being 'sucked' into his hand. Kratashi recoiled.

"That's creepy! That's why!" Kratashi cried. Apparently he'd never seen this before.

"No it's not. And why do you eat smaller portions when you can just charge up once a year?" Now Takena joined in with the staring at Tala. "You mean you just plug yourself into a big energy well? Where exactly is the plug?"

"It's in my hand..." Tala said, raising his right hand. A small hole opened up in the palm. Takena gave a small shriek.

"Oh, that's so cool! In a weird, freaky, get-that-away-from-me way. Do we have them?" she asked Kratashi.

"I have absolutely no idea." Kratashi said, staring at his hand. He tried thinking about it, and then gave a yell as a similar port opened in his own hand. But... "Oh, mine's filled with dirt..." he said airily, quickly closing it. Takena shook her hand in frustration.

"I don't have one!" she pouted. "I guess I lost it in the mutation."

"But why didn't you use them before? How did you get energy?"

"Well, we don't have energy wells in the South. So we just ate things. Over time, I guess these port things just got filled with rubbish. Can you taste the things you eat?"

"Taste?" Tala asked.

"I see..." Kratashi said. "Well, just because you lot don't condone it, we southerners chew. As we had to take in edible substances, we decided you might as well enjoy it."

"Okay then..." Tala said, but he looked the other way as they resumed eating.

"So, again, what brings you to my island?" the Toa asked.

"Well, we're on a suicidal quest to save some people who may or may not be alive, and our chances of survival are almost nothing."

"Really?" the Toa asked, fascinated. "That sounds interesting." It took a few moments for the others to realise he was being sincere.

"Well, it certainly hasn't been dull." Tala told the Toa. "But since our Boat was destroyed by Skakdi Pirates, we kinda need a way to travel down the island chains."

"So you'd be leaving as soon as possible?" the Toa asked sadly.

"Well yeah, sorry. We're really on borrowed time here." Tala replied.

"We really are sorry, but our friends are counting on us, so if there's even a slight chance that they're alive..." Kratashi said, walking over to the Toa and putting a hand on his shoulder. The Toa gave a heavy sigh and looked up.

"I understand. I also know how to help you. You need a Gukko Bird."

"Oh... and how do we get one?" Kratashi asked.

"Well, you can find them on this island, but only if you can catch them." The Toa giggled. "I can help you with that."

"Then please, let's go and catch a Gukko!" Takena cried, throwing her hands up. "I _need_ to do something!"

This quest was truly going to be an odd one, Kratashi thought, if it's going to be like anything like the situation I'm currently in. This, as it happened, was sitting in a tree, making squawking noises and flapping his arms. Which apparently attracted the Gukkos. So far, it had failed to do so, and seemed to be actively repelling the Gukko. He hadn't seen one the whole time. He stopped flapping and squawking for a moment to rest his arms, and think things over. He could hear Tala doing the same thing, and although he couldn't see him, he knew he must be flapping his arms too. Takena was off hunting Gukkos in the forest, after she'd left in a sulk because she refused to use the Toa's method. He also heard something else, coming from nearby. Kratashi pulled a face, akin to one pulled by someone being hit by an infuriating realisation. She was right! Slinking down the tree and creeping towards the sound, he looked through a clump of bushes and saw the Toa, who was having a hysterical fit of laughter. Kratashi needn't of bothered sneaking up on him, he was laughing so hard. But not loud enough so the others would hear him. "What's so funny?" Kratashi whispered in his ear, mustering as much venom as he could. The Toa gave a high-pitched squeak and fell over, and Kratashi snorted derisively. "So, that-" he pointed at Tala, still flapping his arms and squawking. "-Is supposed to attract Gukkos, is it?" The Toa squirmed.

"Well, no, I mean, well, you have to admit it was quite funny..." he laughed nervously.

"Uh-huh. Maybe I should tell them and we'll see how funny they find it. I can promise you Takena will kill you and use your hide to attract Gukkos instead. We don't have time for games." He didn't raise his voice a decibel. That was the thing about Kratashi. He never raised his voice. He didn't need too. He could communicate his point through his poise, his stare, his tone. All skills learned from the De-Matoran. He was always quietly spoken, but his speech carried further than the loudest screams. He chuckled. "But I admit it's quite funny. So how do we really attract Gukkos?"

"Depends..." the Toa said idly.

"On what?" Kratashi asked.

"If you're a Toa of Sonics like your stealthy manner suggests." The Toa replied. Kratashi was surprised. This Toa was sharper than he seemed.

"Yes, I am, despite the looks." He said ruefully.

"Alright, well we can set a trap. You can broadcast a Gukko call over the island, and I'll catch it with some vines."

"Alright, that's what we'll do. But you have to get Tala down from the tree. I'll find Takena." Kratashi replied as he strode off into the bush. The Toa of the Green reckoned he'd been let off lightly.

***

Takena cursed as she cut away another snaring plant. The jungle seemed to be actively trying to slow her down, and she resented it. A small part of her knew it was childish to accredit inanimate objects with a conscious choice to irritate her, but most of her was angry. So angry she failed to notice that root that brought her crashing to the ground. She leapt to her feet and, screaming with rage, began hacking furiously at the surrounding bush, letting herself go with the fury, slashing aimlessly at the foliage. She knew it wasn't exactly progressive, but it made her feel better. Yes, outbursts of violence made her feel better. Yes, she hated it too. Eventually, she finished and sank down among the mess of broken flora, exhausted. She looked round at mess around her, and sighed. She'd done it again, lashed out. And made a big hole in something. It had to stop, before she really hurt someone. _Like Kratashi..._ Takena shook herself. She had to get a grip! She stood up again. "I won't let it happen again." She had to suppress the rage, force it down... but it was so hard. And how much could she pack away before she had to let it out?

***

A short distance away, Kratashi watched from the shadows. He had no intention of revealing himself. If Takena knew he had witnessed that, well... he'd rather face that Skakdi captain again. So he began to move away, deciding to come crashing back in after a few minutes. He didn't see the twig. It echoed like a gunshot through the silence, and Kratashi quickly flattened himself to a tree as Takena burst through the vegetation. His first thought was that a Kanohi Huna would be useful right now. But it wouldn't be a lot of good to him really. So now what? Takena was looking wildly around her, searching for a target for her anger at being disturbed... Kratashi peaked round the tree behind which he was concealed, and met her eye. She was looking right at him! Kratashi quickly snapped his head back behind the trunk. Had she seen him? She must have... she was coming closer now, stalking her prey. Soon those blades would slash round the tree, and that would be that. He had to make a strike now, just give himself a chance to explain. Yes, that was what he'd do. He leapt out from behind the tree and struck, but then realised there was no-one there. He blinked, confused. Where was she? Then a heavy weight struck him from above and pinned him to the floor. "Oh bother." he muttered. "There you were..."

"How much did you hear?" she snarled, her blades painfully close to his neck.

"I didn't hear anything!" Kratashi said calmly. The important thing was to calm her down before she lost her head, and, more importantly, before he lost _his_.

"Don't lie! I know how good your hearing is!"

"True, true, but this jungle reduces the range to a remarkable degree. Sound doesn't travel very far at all."

"Bet you still heard it."

"Heard what?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Well, if I've already heard it, you can tell me."

"Well I'm not."

"Well there's no reason not to, _unless_ you actually know I didn't hear whatever it is and therefore do not wish to tell me. Ergo, you can withdraw those blades from my neck. And possibly give me a hand up?" Takena spluttered, but couldn't come up with an argument. Kratashi felt her blades withdraw from his neck, and he rolled over, only to find one of her blades being apparently offered to him.

"I hate you." Takena growled, but she knew she'd lost the argument, so it was a half-hearted insult. Kratashi climbed to his feet.

"You could still have offered me a hand." He said.

"I did. You didn't take it." Takena huffed.

"You offered me a fin. I said hand..." Kratashi grumbled, pointing at offered blade, and the shaft she was holding... or not.

"Yeh, no hand." She stated indifferently.

"I'm sorry..." Kratashi began, but Takena cut him off.

"For what? You didn't do it. I may not be the sharpest tooth in a Takea's mouth, but I know you weren't to blame for what happened. It's time to stop looking back Kratashi."

"How can I do that, now more than ever? I ran away from all that. Now you've driven me back towards it. You're not just making me look back. You're actually taking me back."

He leant back against a tree. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry for that. But it's hard, after running so long. She still scares me."

"Hey, she still scares me. But we'll have our revenge. Together."

"Er, right. But we'd better get going now, I forgot why I came looking for you anyway. We're trying a new plan to catch the Gukko."

The next day, they put their plan into action. Kratashi stood atop a high tree, while the Toa of the Green waited, concealed, a few branches further down the trunk. Kratashi raised his Sonic Staffs up above his head, wondering if this ability would still work. It had when they were swords... Oh well, just this once he'd take a leaf out of Tala's book and just try it. Concentrating, he cried out, imitating the Gukko's cry, and to his delight, he heard it echoing out through the sky. The staffs amplified the sound, as they had as swords, carrying it much further than he could have done alone. Well, perhaps not, but it was alot easier. He lowered the staffs and nodded to the Plantlife Toa below. Now they had to wait.

After half an hour, they saw one. Kratashi repeated the sound to try and draw it in, and it swooped towards them, shooting closer all the time. It came within a few metres of them, hovering in place with its four wings. The gale threatened to throw Kratashi out of the tree, but before that could happen, their Toa host had called upon the vines draped over the tree to snare the creature, hurriedly rendering the creature completely inert to prevent it injuring itself. It was the lowered to a height slightly above ground level, and tipped the right way up. The pair of Toa scrambled down the tree to examine their catch, along with Takena and Tala who were waiting below. "Well, this should get you to the mainland." The Toa replied confidently.

"Thank you. You've done us a great service, and if there's any way we can repay you, just let us know." Kratashi told him, offering a fist.

"Well, there is one thing you could do for me." The Toa replied. "Before you go, please, tell me what has happened to the world."

"...So basically, the Brotherhood of Makuta's leader, Terridax, has mutinied against Mata Nui, which it turns out we live inside. He's taken over the universe from Mata Nui, so now we live inside Terridax. And he's probably destroyed Destral and all the other Makuta. Now everyone's just trying to survive, and find a way to defeat Terridax. Many things have changed." Kratashi finished his story to silence. But then the Toa asked

"Are you fighting?" Takena was about to reply, but Kratashi held up a hand.

"I haven't fought for a long time. But once I have rescued my friends, I will make Terridax rue the day he turned on us."

"So you'd be joining the resistance fight?"

"Yes."

"Well, best of luck to you."

That had been an hour ago now. Kratashi, Takena and Tala had climbed onto the Gukko and the Toa had retracted the vines, allowing them to fly away from the island, resuming their quest. He had watched until they had disappeared over the horizon. Now, he was still on the shore, on the brink of a life-changing decision. He had been here for so long now; so long he feared he would not be able to survive in the outside world. But at the same time, the Great Spirit and his people were in danger. It was his duty to serve... but he also had a duty to his friends and allies. United. "Now, I must decide my destiny." He said to himself. He talked to himself alot. He was usually the only one there after all. After a few minutes more, he had decided. Calling upon his powers once more, he caused the plants lining the ocean floor to rise to his call, to strengthen and form a long road across the sea. "My fortune lies away from this place. I must go home." And with these words, he ran, ran before he could change his mind, to find his destiny.

* * *

**Eh... I may make something out of that last paragraph, I'll see. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, as nice as it was to do something different with the Remembrance story, I still have a vision of my current epic and the fact that it needs continuing. Yes, I am now uploading every Wednesday, apologies for the ups and downs of uploading, but as I've only been on the site for about two weeks, I needed to work out the best time for me. So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****One long walk**

Plunging from the sky, Kratashi reflected, was one of those things you'd never do, but always said "well, if I knew I'd survive..." however, when you knew you were going to die, the experience wasn't quite so enjoyable. Feeling the wind battering him like an army of sledgehammers and tearing at his eyes, he fell, faster all the time, towards the rapidly incoming ocean below, he was sure. It wasn't enjoyable at all.

How had this happened? Well, it had started when they were approaching the island of Zakaz. They'd tried to avoid the island, but they had soon found they had no choice, as they were channelled into an opening in a great rocky barrier, like the one around Metru Nui. They had flown through a small tunnel, then emerged again into open sky, and soon saw the island, ravaged by the Skakdi natives. There were still a few fires burning down below. Kratashi shuddered. This was the world they lived in now? The same thing must have been happening all over, even though he knew what the Skakdi were like. Who didn't? They were a warning to the rest of the universe, of what would happen if the Matoran were to abandon their virtues. Kratashi was shaken out of his contemplation by something shooting off the island towards them. Lots of somethings. The Skakdi were firing at them! He yelled to Tala and Takena, but they had already noticed, and Takena quickly summoned a rainstorm. Tala meanwhile tried to counter the barrage with exploding Kanoka disks, but these two failed to make a significant dent in the incoming bombardment. They fought furiously, but it was only a matter of time before something hit them. As the Gukko swerved to avoid some incoming boulder, another hit it in the head, stunning it. The bird stayed in the air for a moment, then it fell, shooting downwards, and its riders with it.

This was how they ended up plummeting through the air, towards the water waiting below.

Despite his situation, it occurred to Kratashi that this was the third time in the last 48 hours that they had found themselves about to die. The universe seemed to be trying very, very hard to kill them. Which, given its true nature, was actually a possibility. He had said it would be a suicidal journey, but he had thought they'd last a little longer at least. He could see the edge of the dome; they had come so close to escaping... an idea came to him, quite suddenly. It was mad, it would never work... but what else did they have? He yelled to Takena. "Takena!"

"What!"

"Can you send a tsunami at the dome's edge over there?" he yelled, pointing.

"What? Why would I do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Just do it!" he screamed. Takena was so taken aback that she did, whipping up the previously calm sea beneath them. Kratashi clamped his eyes shut as they were about to hit the water, praying to Mata Nui, wherever he was, that his plan would work. And that he was waterproof.

Time seemed to slow down as they came within a hundred metres of the swiftly rising waves. It felt like an age before they hit the water. But when they did, they were instantly borne along by the wave, racing to the edge of the dome. All Kratashi could see was a swirling blue mass, he could smelt the salty scents of the seawater, taste it. It crashed into and around him. They were going too fast, they would be smashed to bits against the rocks! He felt Takena brush past him, and he grabbed on to her arm, but almost instantly he was tugged, with impressive strength, from the water, and he gasped for air as the momentum was broken, before hitting rocks with a thud. He sank down rocky dome wall, landing in a heap on solid ground. The impact alone would have broken a human, but Toa are made of sterner stuff. (Protodermis, actually.) Even so, his body ached, he was sopping wet, and he could still taste the revoltingly salty water. He spat onto the rock and groaned, then forced himself to his feet. He staggered over to where Takena and Tala were, a short distance away. "Thank you." He said to Takena, who nodded briefly. Tala, apparently unhurt, as Takena's timely action had slowed them down, looked around them.

"So what now?" he asked, surveying the causeway they were now on. "That looks like a gateway over there..."

"Come on!" Tala yelled back down the tunnel, to Kratashi and Takena who were following him, abeit at a slower pace. The gateway Tala had found led to a tunnel between the domes. There were lightstones lining the tunnel but up ahead there was darkness. Intrigued, Tala ran into the darkness. He couldn't see much, but unexpectedly he stumbled on something small on the floor. Looking down, he could see the faintly-glowing shards of a smashed Lightstone. Something had knocked it from its place on the wall, apparently. Peering through the gloom, he could make out more smashed stones and not all Lightstones either. Large chunks had been knocked out of the tunnel walls. It looked like something had careered down the tunnel, or perhaps there had been a fight. Whatever it was, every lightstone from here on in had been smashed. Undaunted, Tala continued on into the tunnel, moving slower to stop himself tripping over more rock fragments. But before he got far, Kratashi called to him.

Kratashi glimpsed Tala disappearing into the darkness further down the tunnel, where the Lightstone lining of the path mysteriously ended. Behind him, he heard Takena pause, and stopped himself. He whispered into the darkness, listening attentively to the echo coming back to him. Of course, no one else would be able to hear his whisper, as it was far too high for the others to hear. Broken stones...Tala...Takena behind him... what was that? A slight noise, faint even to his own ears, a rustling coming from further down the tunnel. But surely anything that quiet must be something like the sound of dust hitting the floor. Even so, he quickly returned his hearing to its usual range and called out to Tala. He heard his footsteps coming back down the tunnel, until he slipped out of the gloom like a phantom. Kratashi heard a shrill, but hushed, squeak from behind at this point. It sounded like a rusted joint. "What's up?" Tala asked.

"I thought I heard something. Probably nothing, but it's so dark anyway, I think it's best if we stay together."

"Alright then. Never thought you'd be afraid of the dark."

"I'm not!" Kratashi growled.

"Wow, okay, okay! I was just kidding!"

"Dark tunnels are not the place for kidding." This last one was Takena, and even Tala had enough sense to say nothing in reply. But he couldn't resist glancing over at Kratashi, his left eye ridge raised. He couldn't tell if Kratashi saw it, as it was very dark, but he thought he saw Kratashi's eyes narrow slightly. They continued down the tunnel, and Kratashi strained his ears to hear the sound again. But he couldn't hear anything now. He glared into the darkness all the way along the passage, until at last the light stones returned, and Kratashi had one last look into the shadows. Shrugging, he supposed he was just on edge. After all, there didn't have to be a monster round _every_ corner. But he wasn't reassured until they at last stepped out onto a hillside on the Northern Continent.

After both Kratashi and Takena had displayed a keen interest in getting away from the tunnel, the group had traipsed across the landscape as the sun dipped steadily lower beneath the horizon. In the end, they had found a small cave just after nightfall, and had settled down for the night. Now, Kratashi woke, startled by a loud crashing noise. Looking out of the cave, he saw Takena on watch, sitting in the pounding rain. It rattled like a drum across the land, and inside Kratashi's head. True, he'd had to deal with rain before, and it wasn't like he could tell it to go away for the night. Unlike Takena who could get rid of, but more often started, storms at the drop of a Kanohi. She was currently perched on a prominent boulder, her blades actually sinking into the marshy ground at the end of her slackened arms. Kratashi would have thought she was in a trance, were it not for the fact that he could see her eyes, two amber slits that cut through the gloom like searchlights. Kratashi wondered if she knew he was there. He could see her because his eyes were not those of a Toa. Not anymore. But... he didn't know about her. She certainly looked very different now, like himself, but there was something more. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something within her now. Perhaps it had always been there, and was now awake. Perhaps it was new. But whatever it was, Kratashi didn't like it one bit. Then he shook himself. He had to stop reading too deeply into things. Takena had always been a fierce warrior; she was simply trying to protect the group. But even so... when he returned to the cave, he did so with uttermost stealth, careful not to let her notice him. He curled up at the back of the cave and tried to shut out the rain. He had gotten quite effective at blocking out the sounds of battle, and could even deafen himself to the extent that he could only hear as well as a normal Toa. But he could never shut out the rain. Perhaps because it reminded him of...

"You awake?" Tala murmured from where he was huddled against the rock.

"Yes." Kratashi replied, looking over at Tala, who opened his eyes and looked over at him.

"Rain wake you up?" Tala asked blearily.

"Yes. Did it wake you as well?" Kratashi asked.

"Uh-huh. Where's Takena?"

"She's outside. Still on guard duty."

"Does she ever sleep?"

"Yes, I'm sure she does. Whatever else has changed, I'm sure she still sleeps."

"Hmm..." Tala hummed absently. In the end, Kratashi stood up and made for the cave exit.

"I'm going to take over the guard duty. I'll never sleep with this rain. I just hope she isn't."

"If she is, you'll be Takena-bones." Tala snickered; then lowered his head to sleep.

Kratashi stepped out into the pouring rain, and crossed over, slowly, to Takena. "Takena...?" he asked.

"What?" Takena replied, looking up at him.

"I can't sleep, so I thought I might as well take over guard duty a little early."

"Alright then..." Takena leapt up and stretched, as Kratashi took her place on the rock. She started towards the cave, and then paused. "How come you can't sleep?"

"The rain." Kratashi sighed, tapping his ear. "Can't ever shut it out."

"Oh..." Takena nodded. "You know what? I think I'll go for a walk." She walked quickly off into the dark, and after a few minutes, the rain ceased as well. Kratashi smirked. He knew why.

Takena looked back over her shoulder to check that she couldn't be seen, and decided she had put enough distance between her and the cave to make what she had done seem natural. She closed her eyes and tensed up, shuddered briefly, and then opened her eyes onto a clear sky. She had forgotten about Kratashi's sensitive hearing. It wasn't really fair to keep him up all night with what must sound to him like a million drums beating non-stop. She'd kill someone if they did that to her. So it wasn't right to do it to someone else. At least, that was what she told herself was the reason for that lapse in her usual behaviour. Now she missed the rain, it washed away her ills like dirt on her armour... "What?" she exclaimed out loud. "Where did that come from?" She laughed, and smacked herself on the side of her mask, none to gently. "And flippant too. Pull yourself together, Takena!" she growled to herself. She looked up at the sky, and saw a red tint creeping into the sky. It would be dawn soon. Well, she'd go back in a little while.

That had been a few days ago now. Takena had led the way across the continent, and now they were en-route to a village marked out on an old map Tala has somehow obtained. All three of them had so far avoided voicing their concerns that the town may no longer exist, but as they got nearer to the alleged location, it became steadily harder. Now, finally, Takena stopped. "Look, how do we even-?"

"Halt!" someone shouted from ahead, drowning Takena out. Kratashi snapped his head round towards the sound, and saw two Matoran guards blocking the path, nervously fingering long spears. "You are forbidden from coming any closer to the Koro!"

"Am I!" Takena roared, raising her blades threateningly. The Matoran winced and glanced apprehensively at each other, but didn't back down.

"Yes. I don't care if you're a Makuta, you're not coming any closer!" one Matoran, the taller of the two, replied. Tala decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Hey, hey! We're just a trio of unlucky Matoran and Toa, looking for a Koro that's supposed to be around here."

"Well, you found it, and you're not allowed in!" the Matoran responded. "No-one other than... _regular_ Matoran are allowed to enter."

"Alright, alright, we'll go!" Tala snapped, rolling his eyes at his companions. "No need to be like an angry Nui Rama over it!"

"Bit before we go, what is the name of this village?" Kratashi asked, as the three started to walk away, Tala already plotting their course further south on the map.

"De-Koro. That's why you're not allowed in, all the noise, you know?"

"Right..." Kratashi replied, dazed. De-Koro... A village for Matoran of sound... like he once was...

_Kratashi plucked the strings of his instrument experimentally behind the stage. It was nearly time to begin, the sun had set, and its last rays were beginning to fade away. That's when he'd start to play, soothing the De-Matoran into a sleep deep enough not to be roused by every little noise, as they were so often. Climbing onto the stage, he stood watching the village, waving at the few Matoran who had decided to come out and watch him play. Wondering if a certain someone might be there tonight... she said she'd hear him play this week... deciding, with a small sigh, that she was not, he started, playing a slow, deep melody. Next to him, another Matoran started playing a set of pan-pipes, adding their own distinct sound to the tune. Slowly but surely, the two players slowed down as the sky became darker and those who had come to watch the performance started to drift off back to their huts. Eventually, the sound had become faint to the point of silence, and it was then, when there was no-one else left, that the pair ceased to play. The Pipe-player offered Kratashi a silent goodbye, giving him a wave, before creeping away, back to his own hut. Kratashi stayed a while longer, admiring the village at night. The darkness didn't scare him, for in reality it was silver-lit. But when this light faded into pitch-blackness, as it occasionally did, he realised he had better get back to his home, before he ran afoul of the nocturnal rahi that sometimes came into the town. He felt his way to the edge of the stage and descended it, slipping down to the ground. Instrument clutched under his arm, he scampered away through the dark, listening to the echo of his own footsteps for guidance. But now he could hear another, someone else in the night. It didn't sound like any rahi beast he knew. Curious, and despite his misgivings, Kratashi chased the sound through the shadows, and saw a light ahead. An open door. The creature he was following moved into the light, and Kratashi gasped aloud. It was his Turaga! What was he doing out here? The Turaga turned round, looking right at Kratashi. He must have heard me gasp! Kratashi thought, wondering what would happen next. What happened was a curious whirring noise, followed by "I can see you, you know."_

"_Sorry, Turaga." Kratashi said hurriedly, stepping into the light. He'd forgotten about the fact the Turaga was wearing a noble Akaku. _

"_It's alright, Kratashi. On your way home from a concert, were you?" _

"_Yes, Turaga." Kratashi replied nervously. He was still wondering what the Turaga had been doing._

"_You've done the koro a great service, Kratashi." The Turaga said warmly, peering at him. Kratashi felt like he was being examined, evaluated. He replied_

"_Thank you Turaga, but it is my honour to use my skills to help my friends."_

"_Is there anything else you'd like to do, any goals in life?" _

"_Um... well, I'd like to explore more. Being a musician gives me alot of free time, but there's only so much I can explore. And... I'd like to have even more control over sound."_

"_I thought you could get no better in your field." The Turaga chuckled. "Surely you can't improve any more; you can actually play an instrument without being banished!" _

"_There's always room for improvement, or so they say, Turaga. But that's not what I meant. I would like to become one with sound, be able to actually control it, like... like... like you."_

"_Me?" the Turaga asked, staring even more. _

"_Yes. You had, and still have, control over sound. That's what I'd want. But that's just a dream. I'm a Matoran. Only Toa have that kind of power."_

"_Why would you want that?" his Turaga replied, narrowing his eyes. Kratashi realised his mistake._

"_Oh, no, nothing like that! My life is music and sound, and I'd like to take that to the next level."_

"_I see." The Turaga said, nodding sagely. He paused, head tilted on one side, apparently in thought. Then he abruptly spun round, something clunked, and marched into his hut, shutting the door behind him. Kratashi remained, stunned by this abrupt exit, and then noticed something on the ground, emitting pale silver light. He walked forward and picked it up. A stone? He looked at the Turaga's hut, lights now extinguished. Surely he must have heard it drop, just like any other De-Matoran listening? And what was this object? "A Toa stone..." the voice was very faint, but he heard it distinctly. A Toa stone? But... why had the Turaga not come back for this most precious object? Then it hit him, the reason why._

"_Oh Mata Nui..." he whispered gleefully, clutching the object to him as he ran past the Turaga's hut, and out of the village, towards the Suva Temple..._

* * *

**Yayz, flashbacks! Yes, I am a flashback writer. But I want to make it clear that Kratashi is not plagued by flashbacks. He is reminiscing. Yep, I reckon that's about it, so bye until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's another update! Unfortunately, I'm now racing the clock to finish the next chapter, but since the holidays are coming, I'll have a lot more time to write.**

**And, once again, it is to my continual amazement that I am not associated with, or own Lego, Bionicle or indeed, most concepts in this story, minus plot and... all the characters minus Terridax.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****An interlude at Stelt**

The next few days or so was a dull one. Kratashi couldn't remember the exact details, but knew it consisted of walking, aching and complaining, to the point where it all just seemed to run together into endless walking. Until they reached a large river blocking their way. They had been following the shore of a massive lake, and now they had finally come to the river they had expected.

Takena immediately prepared to make the river crossable, but Kratashi stopped her, frowning. "What?" she demanded.

"I don't know... I just feel odd." He explained. "It's something to do with this place."

"Well then, let's get away from here." Takena told him, once again turning her attention to the water ahead.

"That's it! The land across the river... I can't tell what it is, but there's something bad about it." Takena looked sceptical at this, but Tala looked thoughtful, and suggested

"Perhaps, with your hearing, you can pick up things at a much further range than the rest of us. Things that make us uneasy."

"Yes, that could be it. But why here, and why so strongly?" Kratashi wondered.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, let's get going." Takena laughed, punching him on the shoulder. Then she used her powers to cleave the river in two. Kratashi and Tala looked apprehensively at the river furiously trying to fill the space Takena had vacated, but to no avail. "Come on, the faster you go, the sooner you'll be out of it." Takena said, striding onto the riverbed. Kratashi and Tala lingered for a few moments; then followed her, perhaps running a little faster than usual. Stepping onto the opposite shore, he felt his misgivings increase tenfold, but forced them aside. He wasn't going to give in to fear. Not again. But a thunderous crashing behind them made him consider revising that plan. He saw the river pouring into the now vacant riverbed in a tidal wave; and Takena sprinting up the side, screaming with exhilaration. But then she was swept away by the tide. Or so it appeared, as she burst from the water, somersaulting, with surprising grace, into the air and landing in a crouch, before straightening up and turning to the two boys. "Well come on, we've got to get going!" she told them, before haring off, Tala at his heels. Kratashi looked around apprehensively, then laughed nervously, in a poor attempt to displace his unease, and ran after them.

It was hellish. Chilling winds froze them to the core, and great crags and clefts crossed it, making the crossing all the harder. If they fell, there would be impossible to get free. But at the same time, it was... stunning. As they travelled further south, the land grew more mountainous and cold, but at the same time more beautiful. Nowhere was this point clearer than when the group reached an enormous acid fall, stretching across their field of vision, and frozen solid. Despite the terrible danger, the frozen acid was mesmerizing. Tala, with difficulty, unfurled the map and brushed ice crystals off it, and looked up at the falls, then back at the map. He repeated the motion several times more, before sighing and giving his verdict. "I've got good news... and I've got bad news." He said. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news." Takena replied.

"Good news." Kratashi responded, at the same time. The two Toa looked up at each other, Takena glared at the opposition, and Kratashi shrugged. "Fine, bad news." He said.

"Alright then. Well, we have to cross that acid fall." Tala said, pointing, a gesture Kratashi considered hardly necessary. How were they supposed to miss it?

"So what's the good news?" he asked.

"Well, there's a coastal village not far past it, and this way we cut several days off our journey time, as at the top of this is a trail leading out of the mountains, to said village. Alternatively, we can avoid the falls but take the long route."

"Then let's go!" Takena said. "This is fantastic."

"But how are we going to climb up there?" Kratashi asked, looking up the frozen falls. "And what if we break the ice?"

"Well we can climb with blades." Takena said, waving her own.

"Not all of us have fin-blades for hands." Tala snapped.

"Your hands can be easily replaced, midget!" Takena growled, stepping towards him. Kratashi instinctively put his hands over his ears as they continued to bicker, and they became louder and louder... No, it was his hearing getting sharper and sharper. Kratashi groaned; this happened every time he got stressed... And they kept on fighting, getting louder and louder... Too loud!

"Enough!" Kratashi yelled, pushing them apart. "We won't gain anything from this fighting! No one says _anything_ unless it helps us get up this acid fall, got it!" he commanded, glaring at them. Tala looked stunned, while Takena gave wry smile behind her mask. But when they spoke again, they did indeed suggest ways of climbing the falls.

In the end, they had decided to try and climb the falls using a two-fold approach. First, Takena climbed up using her fins, cutting notches in the frozen acid. Tala, much to their disgust, was holding onto her back, and Takena suspected that Kratashi, who had come up with that particular part of the plan, was taking his revenge on them for earlier. She had forgotten, _again_, that he couldn't stand loud noise. So instead, she focused on the climb. At last, she reached the top and Tala dismounted, then called to Kratashi, who was waiting down below. He grabbed on to the first notch and hauled himself up, climbing swiftly up the frozen cascade. Takena watched, impressed, until he'd scrambled ungracefully over the top and stood looking back the way they had come. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening, and then he cried out, his eyes springing wide open in shock. "Kratashi, what's wrong-hey!" Tala yelled, as Kratashi suddenly dashed away from them, a skidding, sliding sprint across the ice. Takena and Tala tore after him without a moment's hesitation, filled with dread and yearning for the answer to a question: What had he heard that had caused calm and collected Kratashi to dash off at random?

They found out soon enough. Kratashi had eventually outpaced them as they began to run out of stamina, although he somehow managed to keep going, relentless. But then they crested a rise, and found themselves looking down at the coastal town they were seeking. On fire and being descended upon by Skakdi. Kratashi had almost reached the town now, and had caught the attention of the nearest Skakdi.

Kratashi saw the Skakdi coming for him, but didn't stop. He charged into them, staff aimed like a lance, knocking them aside as he charged onward, before charging his staffs with sonic energy and pole-vaulting over more Skakdi, triggering a tremor that knocked them off their feet. Unfortunately, he then landed in the middle of the hoard, and found himself struck by multiple Skakdi before he could respond. And he felt something cold touch his neck, a blade wielded by one of the Skakdi. It was lining up for an execution shot. And Skakdi didn't waste time with bragging. The blade was retracted, but this was no comfort to Kratashi, who knew the strike was to follow. He heard the swoop of the blade, and the clang of metal on metal, but he didn't die. It didn't even hurt. He risked a look round and saw Skakdi flying in all directions, and the Skakdi that sought to kill him sank down, revealing Takena and Tala fighting their way to him. "Kratashi, you should know better than to try and do my job. I'm the spontaneous one, now let me show you how it's done." Takena told him, and lashed out, both physically and with her elemental powers. And maybe it was just because Skakdi were so repellent, or perhaps it was because their previous encounters' injuries were still sore, but things got a little crazy after that.

Kratashi, Takena and Tala looked around the flooded, crater-covered landscape that had previously been the closest the Tren Krom Peninsula came to a holiday resort. They were surrounded by Skakdi, most knocked unconscious, several unlucky randomly reconstituted ones, and those still on their feet seemed to be suffering from shell shock, their cries drowned out by the ringing in everyone's ears, the remnants of a Sonic Nova by Kratashi. But even so, it was nothing short of impressive. The two mutated Toa and a Matoran had taken out an entire, abeit small, Skakdi army. Tala said something, but no one, including himself, could hear it. Kratashi had protected them from the worst of the blast, but it was still really loud. Still, they had been lucky. A Sonics Nova was still notoriously difficult to control, but unlike other Nova, it could be defended against by a capable Toa. My Kratashi's personal opinion on the matter was that it was the Great Beings' way of making up for element of Sonics being a weakness to its wielders. The hardest part for him had been protecting the villagers, which he had done, but it had cost him and he knew it. He had managed to recharge some his energy by absorbing sound around himself, Takena and Tala, but he was still weak, and he sincerely hoped there were no more Skakdi left to fight.

As the trio entered the village, the first few Matoran were emerging from hiding places to see who had defeated the Skakdi. There was a lot to rebuild, as flood and shockwaves had slammed into this Koro, but most of the buildings were still standing. The Matoran didn't know what to make of them, it seemed. They hung back, wary, unsure whether the strange creatures in their midst had replaced a terrible enemy with a worse one, or were conquering heroes, who had just saved them all. In the end, curiosity won out and one, a Matoran of Plasma, stepped forward. "Who are you? And what are your intentions?" he shouted, but even so, only Kratashi could hear him. Sighing, he focused and shuddered as all the background noise was sucked from the area; into himself. He raised his staffs to the sky and released the energy as a cannon blast of sound before he suffered the cost of absorbing too much power. Even so, he stepped back, rubbing his head. Absorbing too much energy gave him a headache. The Matoran, somewhat disconcerted, did not back down.

"We're on a mission to the Southern Lands to rescue our friends. Don't let the looks fool you, the Rahkshi Toa there is a really nice guy. And the Sea-Hag's got personality... maybe not a good one, but she's definitely got one." Tala told the Matoran, and Takena growled, though whether of confirmation or irritation no one could be sure.

"Well..." the Plasma Matoran said, looking them up and down, "You seem alright, and since you just levelled that Skakdi army looking for some target practice, I'm gonna go with my gut instinct and trust you." He stuck out an orange fist. "Put it there." He cried, and he and Tala clanked fists. "So," the Matoran continued. "How were you folks planning on getting any further south?"

They'd shuffled their feet and mumbled a bit, but in the end they admitted that they hadn't actually come up with a plan for getting any further south currently. The Matoran seemed to find this highly amusing. "Well, I'm heading for Stelt tomorrow. It's not exactly directly south, but you can pick up a decent boat there that should get you across the Channel to the Southern Continent. It's a bit rough over there, but it's your best bet for resupplying and a boat."

"Alright then, thank you for this. It really means alot to us." Kratashi said quietly, his headache having at last subsided.

"Oh, it's no bother. But, I don't mean to put extra pressure on you, but if you're heading south, could you help us out with something?" the Matoran asked eagerly.

"What is it?" Takena asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well, I... come and see." The Matoran said, walking out of his hut, off towards the coast. Intrigued, the others followed.

A short walk later, they stopped, in front of a large statue. At first, Kratashi struggled to see what it was, but then he realised it was a Toa, standing on a block that increased his height even more, swords held high above him. The effigy was worn and some of the details faded, but it was still possible to discern the figure's Olmak. "Who is this?" Tala asked, also staring at the Olmak. "There are only two in existence, so who's this?" The Matoran's eyes shone with pride.

"He was a Matoran here, once. But then he became a Toa, and did many wonderful things. One of them was to create... _the Heart of the Visorak_." The Matoran's tone indicated that this was clearly something important, but Takena and Tala looked stumped. Kratashi, however, knew of it.

"Isn't that supposed to control the Visorak Horde?" he asked the Matoran, who nodded.

"Yes, it was kept here, after he created it and used it to protect the village. He told us to keep it here, and as long as we did, we would be safe. But then it was taken by a pair of Toa... and now the Skakdi have attacked us. Please, bring us back the heart."

"If we come across it, we will." Kratashi told him, looking up at the figure, and the point between the swords where the heart was presumably kept. It seemed familiar to him for some reason, but he had never met this Toa. He would surely remember such an impressive figure.

"And of course we thank you for your bravery, Toa. You would have made him proud." The Matoran told Kratashi. This surprised him. Why him in particular? But the Matoran was heading back to his hut, leaving them with the Statue, waiting to continue on their quest.

The next day, they set out for Stelt. The Matoran, as it turned out, was a rather adept sailor, and navigated the seas as surely as any Ga-Matoran. Takena had opted to swim alongside the boat, and now Kratashi was watching her swimming alongside them, easily keeping pace. Stelt was, as it turned out, only a short distance away, several hours at most, and therefore the team was able to relax a bit, but at the same time weren't held up at the village for a long time. Their send-off had, Kratashi remembered, been warm and friendly, and it surprised Kratashi. Not one person had run off screaming from them. And now they were heading for Stelt, a place crawling with all sorts of oddities, and therefore he would not be noticed. Perhaps... perhaps he could have gone home?

The boat docked in the harbour at Stelt, and Kratashi, Takena and Tala quickly made their exit. But before they had left, the Matoran had given them a dire warning about the Heart of the Visorak. "Don't let it touch the ground!" he had yelled as he had walked away from them.

"Alright, so we'll stock up today, and tomorrow we'll find a boat." Kratashi said; rattling off the things they'd need as they walked into an inn. It had taken a while for them to find this one, but it was worth it to find one with no holes in the roof. After making their way to the bar and enquiring about a room, they had split up to collect supplies. Tala had come to the market-place to restock on Kanoka for his launcher. That done, outside the inn he had encountered Kratashi again, who had been out in the wilderness, finding food for him and Takena, due to their inability to absorb energy in the regular fashion.

"So, you got what you wanted?" he asked Tala, who nodded.

"Yep, I used up my last few disks in that battle with the Skakdi, so I needed more. I-aaah!"

Tala had yelled because at that moment there had been a loud crash, bellowing, and the sound of something snarling like a furious Muaka. Right in front of them, caused by something exploding from the inn, something big, hulking and holding Takena in its claws.

The huge gladiator, from Stelt's arenas, burst out of the inn, holding Takena, who was struggling furiously. "What di' you say to me?" the gladiator growled, his face awfully close to Takena's.

"I said, 'move your ugly hide', witless." Takena croaked, as the gladiator's hand closed around her throat, her blades thrashing furiously but to no avail."

"We'll see who's witless after I smash your wits into the ground!" roared the Gladiator.

"Oh well done, you've actually made yourself look even more stupid." Takena replied, sneering. The gladiator gave a bull-like roar and raised a fist roughly the size of a boulder to knock her senseless. Takena was just entertaining the idea that perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to pick a fight with the rather large, even for his species, gladiator, when it happened.

"Oi!" someone yelled from the crowd, and Takena, and the thing holding her, turned round to see who was talking. Kratashi had stepped forward from the crowd, staffs in hand. The creature turned to him, watching him.

"You talkin' to me?" it thundered.

"Yeah, I am." Kratashi yelled. "Now put her _down_."

"No, Rahkshi-head. I'm not going to put her down. What're you gonna do about it?"

"First, I'm going say, don't call me ugly when you look like you do, and second, I'm going to request you put her down. Thirdly... well, if you put her down then we won't need thirdly."

"You threatenin' me?" the creature asked, and Kratashi sighed dramatically.

"Genius. Yes, I am threatening you. Now put her down."

"No one threatens me. And here's why!" he hit out with his massive fist, and Kratashi was crushed!

"Oh... you got me..." he gasped, his voice barely audible and fading under the giant's hand. Tala loaded a Kanoka Disk into his launcher, ready to avenge him, but then Kratashi spoke again. "Yes, you got me really, really mad." The gathering crowd followed the sound and saw Kratashi was now behind him.

"How did you..." the gladiator began, but he never finished, as Kratashi stole the words from him with his powers, then ramped up the pitch and the volume and threw them back at him, before leaping up and kicking him down, before falling, charging his Sonic Staffs with energy before using his momentum to ram the points into the ground, causing a shockwave that brought the gladiator to the ground once again, even as he was rising. Kratashi wasted no time, pole-vaulting over the staffs and landing on his enemy's head, although his foe wasn't out of tricks yet, and made to grab him with his claws. Kratashi blocked it with a staff, before twisting the hand round behind his back and, with a roar of effort, pulled the creature up into a sitting position, then danced out the way as he yanked his adversary over into a very painful position. With a final flourish he jumped onto the gladiator's chest and aimed a Sonic Staff at the fallen fighter's face, forcing them to go cross-eyed to keep the staff in view. The staff hummed loudly and vibrated with energy, the combination of which made it quite clear what would happen if Kratashi decided to release that power.

"Now..." Kratashi said, and although his voice was hardly louder than a whisper, he had everyone's attention. "Put. Her. Down." The giant's hands slackened and Takena pulled free, before Kratashi finally stepped off and allowed the shame-faced gladiator to flee the scene. At last he turned to Takena and asked "are you alright?" Takena laughed.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, except for my pride, and my boiling indignation... then again, maybe that boiling's because you're a fire Toa when you're angry." She explained, running a blade up his chest, striking an uppercut to his armoured head. "That's for stealing my thunder." She told him, before walking away, leaving Tala trying to stop himself bursting into hysterics and Kratashi feeling very perplexed.

* * *

**And my FAIL romance rears its ugly head once again! Tune in next Wednesday for considerably less OC pairing, and misadventures on the Southern Continent that are unrealistically short! (In terms of travel time, that is. The chapter will be about the same!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so late; I've been out all day. But now I'm back and this is online. Thanks to all readers and reviewers, and 'Spunky Sea Hag' made me LOL. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, never have never will, my OCs are mine, but with permission can be used elsewhere.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****Gravity hurts**

On a boat once again, Kratashi was beginning to wonder if the Great Spirit liked Water Toa best. They were approaching the coastline of the Southern Continent, and the stark cliffs Kratashi could already make out from the boat were not encouraging. Takena had left a while ago to scour the coastline for a place where they could land the boat, leaving Kratashi and Tala behind, watching the waves. Now and then they started, seeing something in the water, but every time it was nothing. Deep down, Kratashi wasn't surprised, and fully expected that when she came back, they would not see her coming.

His suspicions turned out to be well placed, as shortly afterwards, there was a wet 'thunk' behind them as Takena emerged from the sea, but Kratashi had heard her approach and robbed her of the element of surprise. Having climbed aboard, she told them what she had discovered. "There's a shallow bay not far from here. I had a quick look around, it seems like it's deserted."

"Places that are deserted tend to be so for a reason..." Kratashi said, drawing his staffs.

"Well, we need a place to land, so let's go!" Tala cried, running for the controls.

After a few minutes, their boat had come to a halt in the shallow waters of the bay. Although it seemed awfully wasteful to leave behind yet another boat, they had decided it would be better to just leave it here than wait until they ran out of fuel and risked being adrift. It was not a decision taken lightly, as they knew it would be an insanely long trek, but they knew in the long run it would be better. They had followed a valley away from the coast until they reached the end of it without incident and proceeded to the next. At their first sight of it, they were amazed. It was picturesque, long, gentle grasses wafting in the breeze, a beautiful blue, cloudless sky. All the three of them wanted to do was run through the grass like young Matoran, forget all their problems and woes. And they did so, running down into the valley, into the grass... and then it began. They were tripped by the stalks, stalks which writhed and twisted, constricting them. They yelled, they struggled, they fought, but everything they tried just seemed to cause the grass to hold them tighter. It was pulling them down, choking them, death was closing its arms around them. Kratashi was beginning to hallucinate, he saw a bright flash across the valley as his vision started to swim. Suddenly, he began to feel like he was rising. Was he dead? He had to be dead. He was rising up, and yet he could feel the grass stems pulling, tugging, their hold loosening as he continued to rise... surely if he was dead, he shouldn't be able to feel that. It in fact suggested that his body was rising, though how? Looking round, he saw Takena and Tala were also rising, and they too looked amazed, and a little scared. Kratashi picked up the sounds of something approaching at speed through the air now, and, looking in the direction of the flash, saw a black shape coming towards them at speed. As it came closer, the shape became a figure, and then, at last, it halted near their struggling forms and spoke. "What in Mata Nui are you?"

They felt themselves descending to the ground once again, and Takena, acting quickly, drained the moisture from the grasses and caused them to wither before they were pulled under once again. But they still found themselves pinned to the ground, and it was a struggle to lift their heads to look at the Toa who was now holding them to the floor. Kratashi could tell by the armour, and his own inability to stand, that this was a Toa of Gravity, and now he was experiencing that power first hand. "I don't believe its right to leave you to the grasses, whatever you are. So who are you, and why are you coming to Ba-Koro?"

"Hey, we've got every right to be travelling to Ba-Koro, whatever that is. Who do you think you are, pinning us down like this!" Tala yelled. Kratashi was torn between approving agreement with Tala's point, or muting him and trying to gently get out of this mess. Kratashi knew that Gravity was an extremely effective weapon in a fight, immobilising the enemy.

But Takena didn't have the word 'lose' in her vocabulary, and certainly didn't intend to have need of it now. Her lower-body strength which propelled her into acrobatics during fights may have been restricted by the pressing gravity, but she could still move fast and hit 'em hard, at least in her mind. So, with a brief yell of pain as she shoved her body from the ground, she hurled herself at the Gravity Toa, and, to her amazement, at the last second she shot forward at normal speed, slamming into the Toa and knocking him down. Pressing her advantage, she barely noticed that gravity had returned to normal and Kratashi and Tala had risen to their feet. Instead, she focused on the Gravity Toa, and trying to incapacitate him before he pressed her to the floor once again. She took aim with her fins, preparing to launch a point-blank burst of water at the stricken Toa, and as the first droplets left her blade... something huge tackled her from the side, knocking her to the floor. She looked up, and for a few moments thought she was in a nightmare. She was gazing into the face of an enormous Skakdi, heavily muscled and sporting a huge blade. He was pinning her down with ease, completely immobilising her while he picked his spot to end her life with the blade. He raised it high for the fatal blow.

"Tala, do you trust me?" Kratashi asked, as they rose to their feet.

"What? Yes, but why-" Tala began, but was cut short by something huge barrelling into Takena. Tala saw the flash of a blade and saw the thing on top of Takena, raising a massive sword, before his world was shattered by a terrible, earsplitting whine, that brought everyone to the floor, shaking, screaming, curled up, wanting to die rather than listen... Tala forced himself to look up and saw Kratashi was still on his feet... of course. It was him. He cut an impressive figure, above them in every way, looking down on them, laying them low by the power of sound. He also noticed that the Skakdi, Takena and the Gravity Toa were no longer fighting each other. And were all still alive. Kratashi spoke, and somehow his voice carried over the terrible sound. "Look at you! Our universe is turned against us, for years we have suffered from so many things. Yet here we are, Toa fighting Toa without questions asked! No matter how hard times are, you are all inexcusable! If we turn against each other, we have nothing left! Now stop this senseless fighting, or I will ensure you never fight again!" as soon as he had finished, the din instantly ceased, although it continued to ring in the ears of those around Kratashi. Shakily, they stood up. The gravity Toa spoke first.

"I... I'm sorry. I thought you were servants of the Makuta... I thought it was you who had destroyed Ba-Koro."

"Well guess what, we didn't." Takena replied sarcastically, although she didn't take her eyes off the Skakdi standing near her.

"Then who in Mata Nui are you?" the Toa asked.

"Well, I'm Kratashi, this is Tala, and that's Takena." Kratashi told him. "Now why don't you tell us who you and the Skakdi are? Assuming you're together, of course."

"I'm Baros. And this is my partner, Cerodritak." He said, pointing to the Skakdi, who was still watching them. Despite Kratashi's apparent trust in the Toa, Takena felt less comfortable, although Tala apparently trusted Kratashi's judgement.

"Can you take us to Ba-Koro?" Kratashi asked Baros.

"Yes... but there's not much left." Baros replied, leading the way through the valley. As they left, Takena began to notice a few of the grass stems already twitching once again. Shuddering, she hurried after the others.

When they arrived at Ba-Koro, it was indeed a wreck. Huts had been reduced to shrapnel, the ground was churned up, and a large crater had been blown out of the centre of the village. There were many footprints littering the broken earth, and everywhere, the corpses of dead Visorak lay. If the Ba-Matoran had lost here, then they had gone down fighting. But surveying the site, Kratashi had to conclude that this was not the case. There were no Ba-Matoran here. Takena, to his surprise, got there first, however.

"Well, this is a wreck alright, but the Matoran have gone." She told Baros and the Skakdi, Cerodritak.

"What?" Baros asked, stunned.

"Well, the Matoran, which I assume are the cause of your grief earlier, 'cause I have no idea why you'd love this dump. Anyway, the Matoran won their fight here, although there seems to have been another fight here afterwards." Takena continued, eyes wandering around the apocalyptic scene, taking it in. Kratashi was impressed by this sudden speech, but of course combat and tracking were Takena's areas of expertise. It was child's play for her to work out the course of a fight.

"So my friends are still alive?" Baros asked, failing to keep a pleading note out of his voice, although he managed to prevent it cracking.

"That depends. They could easily have been killed or captured, given the current state of the universe. But they certainly survived the battle that destroyed this village." Takena told him, though Kratashi thought she looked furtive, and wondered whether she was not telling the Toa something, or perhaps lying about the Matoran's current status out of annoyance for being pinned to the ground earlier.

That night, they camped in the burned-out remains of the village. It was eerie, sitting amongst the long-ago cooled corpses of Visorak, in a battlefield notable absent of Matoran casualties, despite the carnage. Kratashi knew, but despised, the fact that the general result of a fight with a Matoran was a dead Matoran. They were, for the most part, the most terribly inept fighters in the universe. Although the Toa would never admit it, it was clear to any being with power that they were pathetic. It was almost understandable that the Makuta regarded them with such distain. There were some exceptions to the rule, of course, like his friend Kura, but for a worryingly large number of them who the Makuta gibe that 'any creature larger than a Stone Rat is a monster and anyone who does not run when the thunder cracks is a great hero' was accurate for. But then, that was the purpose of Toa. And even then, they weren't all useless, as proven by this place. The Matoran had in fact defeated a substantial amount of Visorak without sustaining any losses. At least, not straight away. A thorough examination of the ruins might reveal some evidence of lethal wounds, but Kratashi had no intention of trying to find them. Kratashi was on watch duty, looking out into the darkness, his back to the fire. Soon, he would be relieved and could go and get some sleep. There, perhaps, he could escape the horrors facing him at every turn, on the way to yet another, approaching ever faster, like the destination at the end of a runaway train, the inevitable getting nearer, getting faster...

Takena yawned, stretched and walked over to where Kratashi was sitting on guard duty. He looked back over his shoulder at her approach as she neared him, nodded in recognition and stood to leave. Takena muttered something inaudible as she passed him, although she thought she saw him smile as he walked back to the fire. And she remained confused for a time, until at last she realised that he would have been able to hear her whispered remark perfectly. "_Damnit!_" she cursed under her breath.

But then, he _did_ save my life; Takena thought. No! I wasn't in trouble; I could easily have gotten out of it... I don't need his help! I didn't then, and I don't now! _Oh yes?_ Another voice replied, a quiet one, but it was there. Perfectly audible despite its quietness, cutting across the chatter of her conflicted mind. _Then what about when that Skakdi had you pinned and was about to make you into a fish kebab? It is time you accept that you need him. _But I didn't need him before! Takena howled in anguish. But she knew what the reply would be before it came. After all, it was her own. _You are facing much more danger now. In fact, you seem to be getting into more scrapes than usual now. Trying to impress? Or losing control?_ I'm not losing control! _Denial. Sweet denial. I am losing control. And deep down, I know it. _

Takena cursed herself. Who knew her inner self was that good with words? But wrong. "I am not losing control." She said, repeating her words on the island of that mad Toa of the Green. But this time, her voice shook a little.

The journey across the Southern Continent was, for the most part, rather dull. Nothing particularly eventful happened. Kratashi couldn't rid himself of the feeling that it was merely the calm before a storm, but he managed to distract himself with the stories he and his travelling companions told. In fact, this dredging up of memories reminded him of another memory, from his days hiding on the island of Mata Nui...

_The Toa Canister washed up on the beach, rising out of the black Ocean, and even blacker night. A lone crab scuttled up to it, curious as to what this odd, shiny thing that had dumped itself on the crab's beach. It didn't seem to be moving... Maybe it was food? The crab tentatively reached out a claw to touch the bizarre object. It touched it... and the thing exploded. The miniscule crab was flung away into the sand, where it lay, stunned. The Canister's top had been knocked far from the actual structure, leaving a gaping hole within. There! A shadow within a shadow, something stirred in the darkness of the canister. And a pair of glowering eyes opened within the shadows. Then it stepped out into the night. It was fairly short, and was covered in red armour. It wore a Kanohi Olmak on its face. In its hands it gripped a Large Axe. This being... was a Makuta! It gloated as it surveyed the beach. "This Island..." it boasted. "Will soon by mine!" _

_A few dunes away, another figure stalked the night. This one was tall, his snake-like head constantly scanning his surroundings, as he crept across the sand. He obviously didn't want to be detected. His body was white, but he wore armour a metallic black, that seemed to blend into the night. He looked like some nightmare amalgam of Rahkshi and Toa. In his tense hands he gripped two long staffs, each ending in a lethal-looking point at the front, while the back end ended in a claw-like appendage, parts of a Staff of Vorahk. What was this nightmare creature? It was, believe it or not, a Toa. If you don't believe me, then look into his eyes. They were not the cold glare of a killer. They were filled with grief and sadness, but still a burning flame of courage, to continue and survive. Pity is the thing this creature needed, but shunned was what he was. Now he traipsed to the top of yet another dune, and breathed in deep, letting the sea breeze fill his senses. He smelt it, tasted it, felt the soft droplets of wet it carried on his armour. He watched it condense on his cold armour. It always cheered him when he felt sad; it reminded him of her... his eyes were drawn to a bright flashing light on the beach. He frowned. What was that? It could be the Toa of Fire, Tahu, though what he was doing out here in Onu-Wahi, near water no less, was a mystery to him. And those flashes did not seem to fit with that hothead Toa's fiery blade. Long ago, a young Toa of Sonics, upon seeing this, would walk down to the beach to greet this potential friend. But life had taught Kratashi to be distrusting, so he stalked forward, keeping low to the ground, so that the figure would not notice him until he decided to reveal himself. If he did at all. His shadowy armour made him virtually invisible in the night. He could stand there, quite still, and the stranger would not notice him. Kratashi, like all De-Matoran, had learned to move as quietly as possible. He also had very good hearing, and as he listened in, he was surprised. _

"_I, Makuta Torax, claim this island for the Brotherhood!" Torax crowed, apparently to thin air. "I will surely be rewarded greatly for my fantastic achievement, and then I shall become a senior Makuta! Then, when I have enough support... I will overthrow even Terridax!" he cackled, and started waving his weapon around again. Meanwhile, in the bushes, Kratashi was considering the information he had heard. Terridax... hadn't Zabronix mentioned that name? But there were more important things going on now. That creature was a Makuta. Kratashi's hatred towards the vile creatures was incredible. He was surprised that the Makuta on the other side of the bushes couldn't feel it. He didn't think this one seemed up for much, however. He seemed more like an arrogant fool. And Kratashi would show him how foolish he was. He was about to strike..._

_A Sonic Blast slammed into his hypersensitive ears, sending him reeling and writhing. And screaming. A lot. The pain was unbearable! Apparently, the Makuta had known he was there, as he was standing over the Toa when he finished having spasms. "Foolish Toa, you cannot hide in the shadows! I am shadow!" it scolded, waggling a finger. It struck with its axe, which crashed down lethally close to Kratashi. He rolled away to avoid it, and then rolled the other way as it crashed down on the other side. Torax laughed. "Puny Toa, you thought you were a match for me? I am the conqueror of this Island!" _

"_Not yet." Kratashi spat, swinging one of his staffs into Torax's ankle, and knocking it from under him. While the Makuta wobbled, Kratashi rolled again and jumped to his feet, raising his weapons in a defensive 'X'. The Makuta laughed again. _

"_You will soon fall before me, Toa. You cannot compete with the power I posses." He told Kratashi as he swung his axe and fired a blast of Shadow Energy at the Toa. Kratashi repelled the blast by spinning his blades to form a shield, but even so he was shunted back by the force of the blast. _

"_You have no idea." Kratashi replied, throwing a Sonic Boom in the Makuta' direction. Torax dodged it, but the attack had loosened the sand dunes, sending a cascade of sand down on top of the Makuta. Kratashi stood, waiting to see if the Makuta was finished. He doubted it, but maybe the Great Spirit would be merciful. But no, a hand was thrust from the sand and the Makuta rose from the sand, winded but far from beaten. _

"_Impressive, for a Toa." The Makuta spat, sand flying from his mouth. "But you will never finish me, it is your way. And your downfall. You do not know the meaning of battle or pain or hardship." _

"_I know it better than you, Makuta scum." Kratashi said, keeping his voice even. "I have fought every day since I became like this, maybe your mask obscures your vision. I have never won. Always I have been downtrodden, since the day everything was taken from me. By those far above yourself. You are an ambitious weakling, who probably only made rahi that scuttled beneath the feet of greater creatures, much like you. The Brotherhood took everything from me, and now I shall take your pride. The brotherhood will torture no more Matoran!" With this, he launched himself at the Makuta, and blasted off Sonic Booms at him. But the Makuta just laughed. _

"_Toa, Toa. Only they could be so daft. Only Protosteel can dent my armour!" _

"_Oh really..." Kratashi said, smirking. Torax should have been worried then, but he was too arrogant to think there was any danger. "Well, these just happen to be made of Protosteel, so let's see what you Makuta look like on the inside!" And he struck, driving his left staff deep into the shoulder of the Makuta' armour. And... it fell off! But no severed arm could be seen. Instead, a green gas was rising from the armour, as Torax cursed. _

"_No, my antidermis! My essence! What have you done!" he screeched as the gas flew free. But still his arrogance remained, even as the armour fell to the floor, lifeless. The gas dissipated, and Kratashi stepped forward, poking the armour with his foot. But nothing happened. There was nothing left in that armour, no doubt. Then he screamed, as something crashed into his mind. Or rather, something collided with his mind and bounced off. Which hurts. Alot. Torax's voice boomed into his mind. "I shall have you instead. You seem a useful shell for me. You should be glad, you are almost worthy of me." _

"_N-never!" Kratashi cried defiantly, looking around wildly, waiting for Torax's next attack. He was surprised and horrified to see the armour of his fallen opponent rise and walk towards him. _

"_I can still pilot this armour, even when I no longer can inhabit it. Once I destroy you, it will be easier to inhabit and crush your mind. Unless, of course, you submit to me, like the lowly Rahkshi you are." Kratashi snorted._

"_I may look one, but I am not one of your Loyal Rahkshi. If you want me, come and get me." He replied. Then he swung his Sonic Staffs, and stopped them in a crossed 'X' position. "Now you will get what you deserve..." he said, as the staffs glowed. "A lifetime..." he fired an explosive rumble, later to be attributed to a very confused Onua, which reduced the armour to dust to be scattered on the winds as it was vibrated to pieces. "Of a few seconds!" He watched the antidermis rise from the armour, swirling like a miniature storm, looking desperately for a place to survive. Kratashi turned away and strode off. He took no pleasure in what was inevitable. Torax's last utterance was a drawn-out scream as his essence dissipated in the sea breeze, killing him. Kratashi looked down at the beach after the battle, and wondered how many more would suffer from the Makuta before peace would finally reign..._

_The sea breeze always calmed him, and tonight it held an extra joy. A small vengeance for what she had done to his friends, and him. One day, that vengeance would have to be exacted, and the truth confirmed. But until then, he let the sea breeze wash over him, and remind him of better times..._

This particular memory shocked Kratashi. He had not realised that he had still had something of a spark. He thought that was gone forever the day he had become... _this_. But then, what of the last few days? He had fought the Skakdi without hesitation, but time was of the essence then. No, that wasn't like I used to be; he thought firmly. But then the next day, on Stelt, he had annihilated the Gladiator. But he was, once again, just protecting a friend. He wasn't ever going to return to his old ways. That Kratashi, the Toa, was dead. Kratashi, the misunderstood monster, was here to stay. That much he knew. There was no point becoming like that. That life was over. So he needed to move on. _Aah, but surely by refusing to accept your return to your normal self, you are refusing to move on?_ Oh, it was his own voice, except its owner wasn't broken. He hadn't heard that voice for a long while. In fact, not since he had fought Torax. Was the ghost of his old life, coming back to him, bringing his own ghost with it? It certainly seemed so. But his train of thought was derailed by laughter. Returning his attention to the group, he listened to the story being told by Baros, their current acquaintance. "I left my village to explore the world, learn from Toa, see the world. It was on my travels that I met Cerodritak When Makuta took over the Universe, I knew I had to return home to protect my people. But when I got there... well, you saw it."

"So what are you planning to do now?" Tala asked.

"Well, I'm going to find them. So I'm going to go _there_." Baros told him, pointing at the horizon. Following his gaze, they all saw a pair of Sea Gates, like the one that bordered Metru Nui's dome, but much, much larger. "I'm going to go through that one on the right." Baros informed them, indicating the gate.

"But we need to go through the left one..." Takena said. Baros nodded solemnly.

"Then I suppose this is where I leave you." He said.

"Yes, I suppose so." Kratashi said. "Good luck, Baros. I hope you find your villagers."

"Yeah, I hope you find what you're looking for as well." Baros said, clanking fists with Kratashi before walking away. Kratashi watched him go, attempting to recall when Baros had been told what they were looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! So here we have chapter 7, which I actually reckon is one of my best. It is also why in Remembrance chapter 6, the Protodermis entity behaves as it does. Not sure why I did it that way, just did. Keetongu's species name... anyone who can guess why I called them the weird name I did gets a metaphorical bula cookie. Anyone who gets it wrong will be paid a 'visit' by Takena. I was doing research for chapter 8 before writing these notes. So that's how I know about the fruit. Yes, I always write my notes just before I post the stories. That, and I believe I may have made a mistake on the Fire Spirit. That's a chapter 8 prologue, sorry! But it still makes sense this way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle... or do I?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

** Voyages on the thigh seas**

Having parted company of the Toa of Gravity, Kratashi, Takena and Tala had headed for the coast, although they honestly had no idea how they were going to cross the sea, however. But as it turned out, they had had no need for concern, as, having arrived on the shore, and as they turned to the question in hand, a boat had, inexplicably, crashed from the sky, slowing to a gentle descent into the water. A quick search of the boat soon revealed the explanation, as the moment Takena leapt onboard she found herself halted, floating a few centimetres off the floor, before descending to the deck of the boat. Deeming it seaworthy, they had cast off, and began the final push to their destination.

Now, Tala was taking a break from actually piloting the craft, and was leaning over the rail of the deck. The boundless sea stretched as far as the eye could see... of course this was an illusion of his limited vision, as in fact the sea was encompassed by the 'sky' that seemed to rise from the waters. We are nothing to the Great Spirit; Tala reflected. We never even realised the truth. What secrets could the universe still hide? In fact... what was that? Tala leaned out further, squinting at the anomaly. It rose high from the ocean, a great column of dark, billowing smoke that appeared, in the evening light, to take on the form... of a mask? A mask that filled him with terror, a mask he had seen in the sky above the Coliseum, when he had discovered the truths of his previous reflection. The Kanohi Kraahkan. The mask of death. He blinked, and the malevolent image had dissolved back into a random pattern of the smoke. He wondered, briefly, if it was a sign. He chided himself. Honestly, it was just a random pattern made by the smoke, whatever had caused that. But still, he hurried down below decks to where Takena was. Just in case.

"There's a storm building!" Kratashi called from up top. "And it's getting dark in any case. So Tala, can you try and land this thing on that island?" Tala rushed up onto the deck, and could indeed see the island. He also saw the waves, surging up like angry Rahi.

"Can't Takena calm the storm?" Tala asked.

"I'll try!" Takena yelled, emerging from below. Tala took the controls from Kratashi, and tried to steer a course for the barren island ahead of them.

"I can't stop it!" Takena screamed, her eyes screwed up as if in pain, her body shaking, the storm seemingly deaf to her commands to desist. "It's like something's increasing the power of the storm every time I try! It's getting worse all the time; we need to get to shelter!" Tala didn't reply; he was too busy trying to keep the boat from capsizing. He fought the waves, battling through to the island. He was close now, but he still couldn't find a place to land. He could barely even see. Lightning flashed across the sky, and for a second he thought he saw something in their path, but then it was gone. He looked out into the dark, and it was then that he heard it. A strange echoing wail that carried over the din of the storm. Kratashi poked his head up from below the deck.

"Does that sound like thunder to you?" he asked the other two.

"It sounded like a Rahi..." Takena whispered. "But I've never heard that before."

"Hey, the storm's dropped a bit." Tala said. "Perhaps that Kraahkan warning was just a... FLUKE!" he screamed the last part, as a large tail, and tail flukes, had risen from the waves, lightning crashing around them, about to crash down on the boat. It struck, and the boat tipped up vertical into the air. Tala heard Takena and Kratashi cry out as the boat tipped, and thought he heard a splash before his grip slackened and he fell into the freezing, black water.

Attempting to right himself in the roaring sea, Tala opened his eyes and looked wildly about, searching for the surface. Then he heard the wail once more, and spun round, to see a great shape coming for him in the darkness, death bearing down upon him, and those opening jaws must be the jaws of Karzahni, sucking him down... Then he was jerked the other way as something clamped onto his flailing arm and pulled him away from the creature, and Tala caught a glimpse of a great eye glaring at him as it passed him. Breaking the surface and gasping for air, he looked round at his savoir, and saw Takena, tugging him through the water, towards the island. It had been closer than he had realised, he saw now. Spluttering and spitting water, he gasped "Where's Kratashi?"

"There!" Takena replied, jerking her head forward, pointing to where Kratashi was already scaling the small cliff that constituted the island's shore.

Reaching the top, Kratashi turned back to the raging waters, watching lest the creature return again. Once Takena and Tala had climbed up onto the rock, he led them inland, heading for a large cave that dominated the mostly bare landscape. Slipping inside, the trio sat back against the rock, their heavy breathing in the enclosed space. For a while, they were calm.

Then they began to hear the scuttling and the clicking, the dragging footsteps, the moaning. In an instant, Kratashi and Takena were on their feet. They peered into the darkness, seeking out the source of the noise. Then a pale glow materialised, and formed itself into the shapes of bizarre, half-seen beasts. Some seemed like insects, but there were others, with sickeningly familiar faces, like deformed Matoran. Takena wasted no time with such a possibility, and pointed to the back of the cave. "Take Tala and go!" she cried, as the creatures shuffled nearer. Kratashi needed no telling, and tugged Tala deeper into the darkness, running as a feral roar chased them down the tunnel, with more screeches and screams at their heels. Kratashi could hear thuds and tearing sounds, and tried to shut them out, not wanting to picture what was happening back there. At last, the sounds of the battle were muted enough for Kratashi to feel safe. But Kratashi, looking back the way they had come, was oblivious to what they had run into.

His first indication was Tala tapping on his thigh. "What is it?" he asked, turning round to look at Tala... and saw exactly what. They were standing near a pool of glowing, silver liquid, and, standing just in front of it was the being that had captured Tala's attention: It took the shape of a Toa, its silvery armour perfect and immaculate. It was eerily beautiful... Tala called out to it.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get away from the creatures!" the being looked at him, and smiled, beckoning to him. Tala started to step forward, but Kratashi threw out an arm and pulled him back.

"Tala, don't!" he was glaring at the entity, staffs raised. "That thing isn't a Toa!"

"What gave me away?" the silvery being asked.

"You _sound _wrong." Kratashi said. "You don't sound like a Toa."

"Oh, you're a De-Toa. I met one of them once... he was rather more trusting than you, however. I admired his form so much that I used it to appear before you. Of course, I do not mean his current form."

"His current form? What does that mean?" Tala asked. The being returned its attention to him.

"You... yes, I see change in your future... Come and let us discover what that change will be..."

"What did you mean, his current form?! Answer the question!" Kratashi demanded, but before the entity could answer, there was a thunderous roar, followed by a quieter, but more ferocious, reply. "Takena!" Kratashi yelled.

"That was him now." The silver Toa said, examining his armoured digits.

"Oh my... you're Energised Protodermis, aren't you!" Kratashi cried, jumping back.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I am indeed. And I detect the potential to change within you as well. You look like the Rahkshi I made for the Makuta. Like me, they tampered with others... you included, by the looks of things. I remember when I created the Vohrak that was to become you. I knew from the beginning that it had much further to go... and now, I can at last finish my work on both of you..." at this, he began to melt, a pool forming at his rapidly liquefying feet.

"Run!" Kratashi cried, shoving Tala down the tunnel, before turning back to the Energised Protodermis entity. "And you... for helping the Makuta... I'll see you in Karzahni!" he flung a Sonic Boom at the entity, who shattered on impact, causing the lake to swell and a wave to come racing after him. But Kratashi was already sprinting down the tunnel.

Takena was being buried by a horde of the strange creatures, her skills overwhelmed by sheer numbers. But at least she knew the others were safe down the tunnel. In fact, she could hear their voices, calling her; a last pleasant image conjured by her brain to ease her into death's arms. Then something washed over her, a clanging din that actually shook her to the core, and brought the world down around her. Thrusting her head above the tide of creatures, she saw them being bowled aside, in slow-motion, like in those movie scenes. So everything really did seem to slow down... and she saw Kratashi, her knight that shone through his armour, coming for her, as they were swept away before him and Tala, the pair cutting their way through the throng as the world fell apart around them, riding a wave of exhilaration and rage. And Takena felt herself sinking down once again, but still she smiled as her last sight was the Kratashi she knew... then she was flying. But not dead. She had been scooped up in his arms, and he was running still, although now she saw why, a tide of silver was sweeping towards them. Their opponents were caught up in it, disappearing in bright flashes of light, some changing into forms yet new and unknown before being swallowed forever by the wave of Protodermis. Oh, it was Chaos... and how she loved it.

Kratashi shot from the cave, Takena in his arms and Tala at his heel, and they dived for cover behind a large boulder jutting out from the rock, watching the tsunami of Protodermis pass them by. And, exhausted by their efforts, they almost instantly slipped into slumber.

When they awoke, the sky was clear and the energised Protodermis had drained away, save for a few puddles. Deciding to make a move before any of that decided to return, they swiftly crossed over to behind the cave the proto-tsunami had emerged from and Takena, despite Kratashi's feeble pleas that she should rest, had dived into the water to search for the boat, leaving Kratashi and Tala on the shore. "You really need to work on that." Tala told him. "You gotta be more forceful if you're gonna have any chance at a balanced relationship with her."

"What!" Kratashi yelled, glaring at the sniggering Ta-Matoran. "Don't give me relationship advice."

"Hmm, then again, I suppose that there are plenty of better-looking girls. With better personalities."

"I'm warning you, Tala." Kratashi growled, his face very close to Tala's.

"You mean, you're serious?" Tala asked, carefully stepping back. Kratashi blushed.

"Um, well, I mean, well, you see-"

"So you're not serious." Tala said, smirking knowingly.

"I'm-" Kratashi said, although whether he was agreeing or denying it was unknown, because Takena chose that moment to emerge from the water and inform them that they had a short swim ahead of them. Grumbling, the pair returned to the water with her.

The boat, as it happened, was in a pretty good condition. Certainly good enough to get them to the nearest Protodermis-less island. Preferably with wood to repair the thing. So having dried themselves off, the trio were able to continue their quest once again. Their next stop was only a few hours distance away, and swiftly became visible on the horizon. On seeing it, Kratashi's first, rather alarmed, thought was that they had somehow returned to the island of that Toa of the Green's island. But as they drew closer, they realised it was far larger, and covered in forest. Even from here, Kratashi could tell it had been abandoned for a long time, but there was something else...

Arriving on the island's shores, Tala, Takena and Kratashi descended from the boat and looked around. Kratashi could hear nothing suspicious, merely the noises of distant Rahi, and, satisfied that there was nothing dangerous, the three began trying to repair the boat. Their first step was getting wood, and this was quickly solved by Takena calling up a concentrated jet of water to smash clean through a tree trunk, sending it toppling down with a tremendous crash. Wasting no time, Takena leapt aboard and began hacking off branches with her fins and powers, and Tala joined in, pulling out a small saw and working with almost as much enthusiasm as Takena. Meanwhile, Kratashi snuck off to a quiet glade some distance away, and took a nap. Being unconscious for a few hours wasn't really a proper rest, and apart from that, he hadn't slept for at least a day or two. And as there wasn't a lot he could do to help the other two, he felt his time would be better spent this way.

Takena paused in her labours and whirled round to face Tala, who had been tapping her on the shoulder. She was initially confused. She had never noticed that Tala's fingers were that large. Or his arm, for that matter. Or... "Oh." She said, and although her mask remained expressionless, her eyes betrayed her shock. For this was not Tala. It was big, black and had only one eye, which was, interestingly, blue like Tala's. It was also huge. Not quite as huge as the rest of the creature, but still rather large. And that single eye was staring unblinkingly at her. And the Rahi was growling. With a yell, Takena threw herself at the being, but found herself clawing at thin air. The creature had grabbed her! Well, she wasn't going to take that, and summoned a jet of water to smash this miserable being into pulp. The roaring torrent coursed towards the Rahi, but before it could strike it raised a bizarre pair of shields, which began to spin at high speed, and at the same time spread apart to form a giant shield. The water struck and caused the giant Rahi to stumble, and Takena to cheer... but then the water seemed to vanish into the shield. At the same time, Takena noticed something spinning very, _very_ fast and glowing very brightly in the being's chest area, and she was an experienced enough warrior to know what that was. "Mata Nui!"

Kratashi was torn from his slumber by a scream of pain, and looking up sharply, saw something explode into the air, something that resembled a column of water. Racing for it, Kratashi arrived in time to see a hulking black figure, which looked down at him, apparently taken by surprise by his sudden appearance. But Kratashi's attention was instead drawn to the falling, screaming figure. So was the Rahi's, and it reached out, but Kratashi was faster, grabbing Takena in his arms. "Go, creature, before I make you." Kratashi demanded, but the creature did not go. It just watched him. It was a strange feeling. It was as if... the creature was not just staring at him, but seeing something more. It was downright creepy, but Kratashi stood his ground, although he did avert his sights to Tala, who was emerging from behind the felled tree. Suddenly, the Rahi jabbed a digit in Tala's direction. Tal froze, horror-stricken, but the Rahi made no move to strike him. Instead, in a voice that grated even more than Takena's, it asked "Why did you cut down this tree?"

"Pardon?" Tala spluttered, so surprised to hear it speak that he forgot to be afraid.

"Why did you cut down this tree? Why are you desecrating this memorial?"

"A memorial? A memorial to what?" Kratashi asked, his mind whirring furiously. Despite the time he's spent in the archives, this was new to him. Wasn't this said to be the homeland of the legendary race of one-eyed giants that were... ah. Got it.

"You do not know?" the_ one-eyed giant_ asked.

"No, we had absolutely no idea that this was a memorial." Kratashi told him, playing dumb and hoping that the beings' alleged abilities were greatly exaggerated.

"Then come with me." The colossus told him, crashing away into the jungle. The three glanced nervously at one another, and at the trail carved by the Cyclops. In the end, Kratashi made the call.

"Come on." He told the others, standing tall and marching into the jungle. Tala figured he was trying to make a good impression. Kratashi figured he was being carried along by a tide stronger than even Takena could muster, and it was washing him away, leaving behind a person he hadn't seen for a very long time. And yet he was pleased about this. Perhaps he'd already been washed away. He just hadn't realised it yet.

When they caught up with the creature, they found themselves standing before a small, surprisingly intricate shrine. Even more surprising was the presence of yet another, but smaller, Cyclops, this one coloured in various shades of red. "Who is this?" she asked; her voice surprisingly musical. The sound made Kratashi purr inside. On a purely music-loving level, of course. It came as no surprise that he was trying to justify it to himself. He'd had a lot of practice. Mostly justifying the idea that hiding in a cave was an acceptable way to behave after what had happened to me. But I digress. The black giant then turned back to the three travellers, and told them "This island is home to the Ekegunto."

"The what?" Takena asked, almost prompting Kratashi to slap her. Really, couldn't she just act respectfully when their lives could depend on it? _Then again..._ the little voice remarked; _If she could, you wouldn't like her... Shut up and focus on the situation! Wait, I'm talking to myself... am I schizophrenic? Although I don't think anything would surprise me nowadays, no._

Kratashi tugged himself out of his thoughts to discover that Takena had not been mashed into pulp by the Ekeguntians, and that said giant Rahi were about to explain their continued existence. "Our people used to live here in peace, but that was before the Visorak came." The black Ekeguntian who was telling the story frowned, trying to recall the details. "They razed the island, and it has taken these many years to recover. Most of our people were destroyed on that day, but some of us survived and fled. We returned only once, to erect a shrine to those who died that day. Over time, we were separated, and now, we have returned to the island, in fear that all our lives are coming to an abrupt end."

"So you reckon that everyone's going to die? Why so?" Tala asked.

"A cataclysm is coming, small one." The black Rahi told him, turning his single eye to him. "And this existence is coming to an end. Soon, all we know shall be no more, as the universe dies around us. What will happen then? Who knows, for the stars can only tell us what will happen until their destruction."

"Terridax doesn't know this, I take it?" Takena asked. "Because we all know that he wouldn't cease until he knew the truth, and how to avert it." She was taken aback when the giant Rahi laughed, a smirk etched on the ebony being's face.

"For all his godly might over us, Terridax is as subject to the fates as any of us here. More so, indeed. For he seeks to grasp those stars, and the deeper we delve into this universe's mysteries, the deeper our destiny becomes intertwined with them." Silence greeted the ancient being's words, awed by what had been said. Although Takena looked unimpressed, and Tala sceptical, Kratashi was turning over the information in his head, the sparks of intrigue threatening to light the tinder of mystery for the first time in a millennia. Although that particular tinder was destined not to be lit, as another fuel for the fire presented itself at that moment.

It was the red Rahi that felt it first. She'd been coughing for a while now, but suddenly the coughing became far more violent, hacking and choking. Her companion tried slapping her on the back, as if she was choking, but to no avail. But before he could try something else, he too began to cough, along with Kratashi and Tala. Eyes watering, Kratashi could hear footsteps coming from the shore, loud footsteps that were making not attempt to be stealthy. The being was coming, but Kratashi couldn't warn the others because he kept coughing...

The Dark Hunter that went by the name of Spinner was mad. He had been sent to track down a Toa, and kill him, but in the mean time he had been forced to stop on this island to repair his boat after that storm. So no Toa to take out his anger on. So imagine his joy, his sadistic, twisted joy, when he stumbled upon... well, not quite Toa, but close enough, accompanied by a pair of trophy Rahi and a weird little Matoran. Oh well, that was only a stone's throw away from a Toa, after all. And the Rahi? Collateral damage.

Kratashi and company were certainly rather surprised when the creature, whatever it was, crashed into their gathering. And even more so when it began to attack them. But it was all they could do to stay on their feet long enough to avoid his blows.

Kratashi lunged sluggishly, his Sonic Boom petering out to a mere whisper as he succumbed to the poisons given off by Spinner. His staff missed its target by metres, and Kratashi, overbalanced, struggled to stand. He looked into his opponent's eyes... and that proved to be a lethal mistake, as he fell before the vertigo-inducing stare of his opponent. He collapsed, the world spinning around him."You really thought you could fight me? I'm on my way to kill a Toa that could move mountains... what chance did you have?" Spinner crowed as he approached Kratashi...

Spinner was bored. These Toa had been dull to hunt. They had fallen before his powers easily, even the single actual Toa of the group. It was too easy. At least until someone yelled from behind him "aren't you forgetting someone?" he spun around and saw that, somehow, the bizarre Sea Rahi had managed to stay on its feet. It wasn't even dizzy. But then that just made things more interesting.

"I was saving you for last!" he replied, and launched a rhotuka spinner at Takena, who dodged it with ease, laughing as she did so. Unusually for her, there was genuine pleasure in that laugh, the pure and simple joy of outwitting someone. It may as well have been a red rag to a Kan-Ra. Spinner yelled in rage and fired off more rhotuka, but they sailed past their intended target. _Interesting..._ Takena knew that was important. But for now, she pressed the attack, firing off a spray of water at her foe, which although in itself harmless, laid the way for a far deadlier close-combat strike as Spinner closed his eyes against the spray. It was a reflex, but it left him open. Takena wasted no time, crashing into the former Toa and knocking him off his feet. Then she hit him with a close-range torrent, laughing with exhilaration as she did so. Eventually, she shut off the stream of water, deciding to finish up with a physical blow. But that was when everything went horribly, horribly wrong. She aimed for his face, and did indeed cut across his face, but in that time she made eye contact with him, which sent her reeling, so she missed the rhotuka being aimed very carefully at her.

"You were a talented foe, creature. But in the end... I always win." And with that, he blasted her with the rhotuka, which smashed into her and knocked her unconscious, the force of the rhotuka also knocking her into the sea. But the use of that particular power drained Spinner of so much energy that he felt close to collapse himself. Just enough energy to finish the job... then he froze. One of them was stirring. Spinner quickly weighed up his options. He could finish the job, but he certainly wouldn't be able to kill all of them before they came round. And if that was the case, then he'd be too weak to fight back. And the giant Rahi, or even that insane sea-creature, would kill him on sight. Heck, the last one had had a pretty good go before he'd taken her down. "You'll get yours, one day." He hissed, before quickly retreating from the scene.

Takena dragged herself up from the water, collapsing on the sand. At someone's feet... "Oh..." looking up, she saw Kratashi looking down on her playfully. Normally, catching her like this would be a death sentence, especially with that expression. But strangely, she didn't seem to mind... once she was sure that no one else had seen, of course. Kratashi offered her a hand, although he took her arm instead of the lethal blades that she had instead of hands... his hand was quite slim, and it surprised Takena, how gentle his touch was, yet firm... no. No, this wasn't going there. Takena would not allow it. Focus on something else, anything else, like the way his armour sparkled in the sunlight... no... no... no... _yes_. They were close together, very close... then Tala grunted and they broke apart, embarrassed, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So what was that all about?" Tala asked. "Who was that being?"

"I think I've heard of him." Takena growled, the indignation of losing to him welling up again, having been temporarily eclipsed by what had followed. "His name's Spinner, and he's a dark hunter." A dark hunter. An organisation of monsters and murders... where they should be really, Kratashi thought, although even in his head the voice was dripping with sarcasm. He'd rather have to fight every being in this universe than join the Dark Hunters. It was total defeat, not even acceptance of the change, but surrender to continual bitterness and, in effect, becoming a monster in more than form. No, he would never join the Dark Hunters. And anyway, what did they do? Dirty jobs that no-one else would do, and with good reason. And murder was right at the top of the job list. In fact...

"Spinner said he was on his way to a job." Kratashi said, ending his train of thought out loud. "He said he was on his way to kill a Toa that could move mountains..." Kratashi clapped a hand to his mouth, an almost comical expression of shock on his mask, although what he said next instantly killed any laughter to be had. "He's going to find Pokan." Kratashi said. Yes, Pokan, Kratashi and Takena's former leader, currently indisposed.

"But don't we think that he's locked up in Makuta's feet?" Tala asked, desperately trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yes, but Spinner won't know that! He'll go to our island... and there's no one there to protect them!" Kratashi cried, and that really scared Tala. Kratashi never, ever raised his voice. Takena looked sick. It was playing in her mind's eye, the destruction, the horror.

"We have to get there!" she yelled.

"But will the boat make it?" Tala asked.

"It'll have too." Kratashi informed him grimly. "Now let's go!" he commanded, and Takena and Tala rushed back to the boat at once. Kratashi turned back to the Ekegunto, who were watching him silently. "I'm really sorry, but we have to go. Goodbye!" he sprinted after the other two before he had even finished, his last word echoing through the forest. The ebony-clad Cyclops nodded sagely and whispered

"Yes... the stars have foretold this battle. But who knows its outcome? Good fortune, Rahkshi Toa, for the connotations of this battle extend far beyond what the stars can tell us."

* * *

**Hmm, nothing to say now... oh, Kratashi wants to say something...**

**Kratashi: Yes. On behalf of myself, Takena and Tala, we'd like to say 'Hi' to Rusty Red Raptor. That's all.**

**Okay then... See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this has turned out to be one of my favourite chapters to write, alongside chapters 7 and 10. Yes, I'm currently writing chapter 10. Spoiler: Tala gets more... page time? Anyway, thanks to Rusty Red Raptor and TasumiDreamer for faithfully reviewing every chapter and making me look good, and if you've been reading this and enjoying it, then please review too! **

**Disclaimers of many lands: _Je ne possède pas BIONICLE mais je possède mes caractères originaux. _**

**Chapter 8: Homecoming**

Despite the urgency of their mission, stepping onto the island that had once been Kratashi's home was, for him at least, an uplifting experience. Although at the same time, he was so nervous he thought he was going to be sick. An action that for him, a being that actually ate, was a real possibility, as opposed to just gagging. What would happen when he met his villagers? And, although he didn't know it yet, had he wasted a thousand years alone? When they actually arrived on the island, it was calm. They had found themselves in a beautiful glade, in fact, it seemed to be the same glade that he had come to a thousand years before, and had struck fear into the heart of some Matoran who had been there as well. It was then that he had discovered the true terror of his transformation, and the moment that he had exiled himself forevermore. In fact he was sure he could detect someone watching them once again...

"What are they?"

"How should I know?"

"Well whatever they are, they look like Makuta-spawn. I say we rush them when they're not expecting it."

"Wait! Perhaps they're just innocent beings, transformed by malevolent forces and searching for absolution!"

"...you read too many comics, Gulver."

"Perhaps we should wait and see."

"Well I agree with Tarsi, we should quick-rush them hard-fast!"

"Thank you Lenan. Now come on, let's go!"

"Oh, alright. On the count of three. One... two..."

"Get down!" Takena yelled, knocking the other two to the floor as a blur of green flew over them. Followed by four other beings, each in a different shade. Jumping back onto their feet, Kratashi, Takena and Tala found themselves facing down five Toa! One at the front, a blue and gold Toa of psionics. wearing a Hau, painfully reminiscent of a member of their old Toa team, spoke.

"Welcome to Kiraea, spawn of Makuta. Allow us to roll out the welcome mat!" Then she struck, launching them through the air with her telekinetic powers. But they hadn't got where they were today by being beaten in one shot, and they quickly responded. Yes they were outnumbered, but that wasn't going to stop them! Takena immediately launched herself at a rather bulky Toa of Steel, and engaged him in combat, and Kratashi went for the blue and gold Toa. Leaving Tala to face a Toa of air wearing a Miru.

"So, tiny-small Makuta-spawn, you ready to wind-fly!" the Toa cried, summoning the winds to strike Tala down. Tala laughed and raised his Kanoka launcher.

"The question is, are you?" he asked, launching an explosive Kanoka at his foe, the resulting explosion sending him into the trees. When he didn't return, Tala looked around for his next opponent. "airhead." He muttered as he walked away.

Takena blocked a blow from her iron-clad opponent, and then swivelled round to strike another, this time a Toa of fire, drenching him. Although he was the better fighter of her two opponents, he seemed more unsure of himself. Whereas the Toa of Iron was whooping, and was doing his best to contain her, clearly enjoying himself immensely. "This is so cool! Just like in the comics!"

"Ugh, a fanboy..." Takena drawled, rolling her eyes before leaping up and using his head as a springboard. Then she fell towards him, her deadly blades sticking out ahead of her to take him down... swoosh! A metal bar crossed in front of her, and it pushed even her acrobatic abilities to the limit to grab onto it and swing around, averting a head-on collision. But she quickly found herself surrounded by more bars now, in some twisted climbing frame. She quickly realised the cause, the Toa down below.

"Yeah, try and get out of this!" he cried, hyped up by the battle. Takena found all this highly amusing.

"Alright then, if you really want me too..." she hissed, then promptly smashed several of the bars. "Howzat!" she cheered, spinning through the air. Then she was roughly slammed into by another metal bar, and stopped laughing. She clung on with the hooks on her blades, but nearly relinquished her grip as the bars glowed red and started to melt. Looking down, she saw the Toa of fire with the Metal Toa, his hands wrapped around the base of the bizarre structure she had been trapped in. Heating it up. "I am not dying like a rat in a cage!" she yelled, flooding the structure with water, and creating a haze of steam that hid her from view. Then several poles flew from the mist, striking them, followed by a concentrated jet of water, followed by Takena herself.

Kratashi wasn't fairing half as well. He had easily taken down a Toa of Earth, stunning him with a burst of Sonics, but the psionics Toa had proved more resilient, and had gotten the upper hand over him pretty quickly, restraining him with her powers. Then she had attacked his mind, terrorising him with his most awful memories, and he had sunk to his knees, sobbing. But then, this wasn't real. It had already happened. These were just illusions. In fact, they were actually a little pathetic. They weren't even solid! This was a rookie psionics Toa. And also... she herself seemed rather uncertain about what she had created. Kratashi would have laughed at the irony if he could. She'd scared herself with what she'd found in his head. And all this knowledge gave him strength. Strength to stand and laugh at this scared little Toa. And try to end this battle. "Yeah, it's pretty scary in my head, isn't it, rookie?" he said, standing over the Toa, who only nodded, terrified, although whether by what she had seen or by him, he wasn't sure. "Now you've intruded on my privacy, I think it's fairly clear that we are not Makuta Spawn, so please tell your buddies to let up." He growled. Then there was a clang, a yell, and Kratashi was running after the Toa of fire.

Meanwhile, Takena was wrapping things up. Having freed herself from the Toa of Iron's prison, she had caused his armour to rust up before bringing him down, throwing him to the ground. He didn't get up again, but unfortunately, Takena was distracted long enough to forget about the Fire Toa. He rushed her from behind and smacked round the back of her head with his melee claw, and she fell as if, ironically, through water, before landing with a groan and a thud on the floor. But the Toa of flame had no time to revel in his victory, because at that moment Kratashi bowled into him and rammed him up against a tree, his staff crushing the red-armoured Toa's windpipe. Kratashi held him there, eyes alight with flames of fury as powerful as any this Toa could conjure up, until at last the Toa's eyelids rolled down and he sagged. Kratashi released him and he slid silently down the tree's trunk. After a quick glance at his heartlight, Kratashi checked to see if there were any more Toa left... and saw the Toa of psionics downing Tala with a telekinetic blast. Tala screamed as he fell, and before he blacked out he saw a shadow leap over him, a tall and vaguely Rahkshi-like figure...

If his attack on the fire Toa had been vicious, it was nothing to what had been reserved for this overly confident psychic Toa. Kratashi took aim with his staffs and let rip a devastating Sonic Boom that was heard all over the island. For the Toa, it was like the sky was falling on her head. Leaving his victim vibrating on the ground, Kratashi looked round at the battlefield. It was a mess, but checking Tala and Takena over revealed them to be alive. Kratashi stood in the centre of the destruction, panting noisily. Then... a whisper on the wind. What had happened to that air Toa, exactly? And where was the dark figure of the earth Toa... a long _creeeeeaaaakk _answered his question, and Kratashi only had time to turn around before the metal structure created by the Toa of Iron came down on top of him, knocking him out cold.

Lenan and Granau surveyed their handiwork.

"Well this is definite-certainly a big-huge mess."

"Yes... Well, we'd better restrain them."

"You think-sure we should?"

"Yes, I am. Now get me some rope, or vines, or something." Granau commanded, and Lenan pulled a length of rope out of his pack. Together, they bound up the strange creatures they had defeated.

"Aah, memories. Tying up the bad guys and hauling them into town." Takena said wistfully. "Of course, I never thought it would happen to me!"

"Is this really helping?" Kratashi asked, yelping as he was dragged over a pothole in the road. Surprisingly, he remembered that pothole. The noise the armour against rock was making was awful, it was giving him a right headache...

"Um, guys?" Tala interjected. "We're here." Kratashi and Takena looked up. They were indeed in a Koro of the island. And suddenly, Kratashi realised exactly where they were.

"De-Koro!" he whispered. Why here, of all the places? His home town... and now they were all going to treat him like a monster... again.

"So what have you got here, Roashi?" a new voice, much older than the voices of the excited Matoran. Kratashi's heart froze. _Oh no, please not him, anyone but him... I don't want to be branded a monster by him, please, not him. _

"Um, we're not sure, Apollis." Roashi, the Toa of Fire replied, not meeting the Turaga's eye. In spite of his situation, Kratashi couldn't help noting that the Toa was rather lacking in self-confidence. How, in the name of Mata Nui's left knee, had he ended up leader of that rather untrained team. That said, they had beaten him. Although the main question that nagged him was, where had they come from? And why were they rookies? Surely they should have been trained? _By you... _a voice replied, and Kratashi was reminded of his current situation. The fire Toa was speaking again. "But we found them in the Madu Grove on the northwest coast, not far from the Protodermis mines."

"I see..." the Turaga of De-Koro, Apollis, replied, looking thoughtful. "Anything to report from the battle?"

"Um, well, we ambushed them in the Madu groves, and Lenan was quickly stunned by the small red one, using an explosive Kanoka Disk. Meanwhile, the blue sea creature fought Gulver and I, and we attempted to trap it, but then it displayed a lot of power by smashing apart the cage with a concentrated jet of water, then she rusted up Gulver's armour, although I managed to knock her out with my claw blades. Meanwhile, that one," he pointed at Kratashi at this point. "Took out Granau with a Sonic Boom (The Turaga's eyes widened briefly at that one) and then engaged with Tarsi, then attacked me after I knocked out its companion, allowing Tarsi to attack and knock out the small one. But then it caused me to pass out, so I don't know what happened next, although I saw him heading for Tarsi as soon as he saw that the red one had been attacked." He looked embarrassed, and Takena smirked and mouthed

"nice one" to Kratashi.

"I know what happened next." The Turaga replied. "Tarsi was hit by a Sonic Boom, so loud that it was heard from here. Our ears are still ringing." He finished drily. Roashi's head drooped even further, and Tarsi the psionics Toa frowned at her leader.

"Now what to do with them?" Apollis pondered. "Are they a threat to us?"

"No!" Kratashi cried. "We're here to warn you, not hurt you! You have to listen to us, there's a-"

"Quiet, please." Apollis told Kratashi. "Whatever you are, I'm afraid we can't trust you until we know more about you. In the mean time, you will remain prisoners here in De-Koro."

A little way away, a Matoran sat in his hut, ignoring the hubbub in the square. He was clutching a small photograph of a pair of laughing Matoran in his hands, staring at it and thinking hard. Suddenly, he heard someone yelling, and sat bolt upright, dropping the photo in shock. He knew that voice all too clearly, for it had filled his dreams for the last thousand years, distorted into something terrible. Until last night, when it had changed back to itself once again. And now, he knew who it had been. And by the sounds of it, they needed saving. Laughing at the irony, Kura rushed to Kratashi's aid.

"Please listen to me, there's a dark hunter coming to this island, and he'll kill you all..."

"How do we know to believe you, freak!" Tarsi cried, jabbing an indignant finger at him. Takena snarled in response, and though the thought behind it was good, it really didn't help Kratashi's argument that they were sane and innocent. But he seemed to have gotten through to someone.

"Turaga, I know these creatures are potentially evil, but if there really is a Dark Hunter coming, then we ought to prepare for it. Or at least prepare for an attack by something, for what could they gain by forewarning us of an attack?"

"So that we miss a different one, of course!" Tarsi cried. Kratashi knew that she was determined to find him guilty after he had knocker her out, she was clearly as proud and loudmouthed as Takena, although she didn't appear have the skills to back it up. Roashi nodded weakly and looked down again.

"Wait!" another voice cried, one whose familiarity seeped up from the ignored depths of his memories, from many, many years ago. Kratashi expected more dread, but the voice brought him hope. The speaker shoved Matoran aside and crashed into view. "This creature speaks the truth!"

"How can you possibly know that?" Tarsi interjected. Kratashi expected the Matoran to shy away, so he got a right shock when the Matoran rounded on the Toa and scathingly replied

"Stay out of it, Tarsi. Why don't you put what little brainpower you can spare from screaming like a toddler to good use? Have a look inside their heads, check their story. Because..." he paused for breath, ignoring Tarsi muttering foul things under her breath. Kratashi resisted the temptation to raise the sounds to an audible volume, and instead listened to the Matoran, whom he now knew. "If I'm right, then this is Kratashi, our Toa of Sound thought dead for a thousand years." He turned to Kratashi. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course." Kratashi said, cracking a smile. "Only one Matoran I know who yells at Toa with no regard for his safety. Hello Kura, long time no see." Instantly, he felt a snap as the ropes were cut by the Iron Toa Gulver, who was aghast. He quickly offered a hand and helped Kratashi to his feet, but did not let go, instead shaking Kratashi's hand rapidly.

"Oh I've heard so much about you, I'm such a big fan..." but Kratashi instead looked at Tarsi.

"Told you we weren't Makuta spawn." He said, smirking, before allowing himself to be swallowed by a throng of Matoran rushing forward to welcome their heroes home.

Despite this brief relapse, Kratashi quickly returned to the business that had dragged him to here, the place he really didn't want to be, as he was released from the throng outside the Turaga's hut. Apollis laughed as he escorted the Toa into his hut, while the new Toa Team slipped in behind them, shamefaced. Except for the Iron Toa, Gulver, who looked absolutely thrilled about the situation. The Turaga's hut hadn't changed very much in the last thousand years, although everything looked more worn. Kratashi's eyes flew to the back wall, above the fireplace, where a large painting rested, of five Toa and six Turaga. It had been painted by the missing Toa, Vala, who had been the team's Toa of lightning. His eyes lingered briefly on a red Toa of Fire wearing a Kakama, before taking a seat at the conference table. Apollis sat at the head, looking his age for once. "So, why have you returned to us now?" he asked Kratashi and Takena. "Why now, after a thousand years? And why is it that no-one comes bearing good news?"

"Well, Turaga, I will explain why we have returned, someday. But for now, we're here because the Dark Hunter Spinner is coming to assassinate Pokan."

"I see. But I do not see him among you. So...?"

"Well, Turaga, Spinner does not know what has happened to the team. Or anything about us, apparently. But I do know that when he shows up on this island, he will kill everyone in his path until he realises that Pokan isn't here. Then I don't know what he'll do. But I'd bet every widget in the universe that it won't be good." Kratashi explained, watching the faces watching him from around the table. Roashi the fire Toa was watching him unblinkingly, hanging on to every word. Tarsi looked angry, Lenan looked like he wasn't paying attention, and Granau was nodding thoughtfully.

"So what can you tell us about him?" Roashi asked. Kratashi nodded, mentally taking note; _This Toa uses his brains. That's how he ended up on the team. _

"Well, when he's around, the air becomes toxic. Oh, and looking into his eyes causes extreme dizziness. Oh, and he can fire rhotuka that cause loss of balance."

"He can also fire rhotuka that cause unconsciousness." Takena added. "I was hit by one after everyone else was knocked out." The Turaga nodded.

"Takena! You admitted to a defeat. I see Kratashi has done some good to you in the last thousand years." The Turaga laughed. _No, actually. It was in the last week;_ Takena thought. It scared her. A lot.

"So is there anything you can tell us that might help us defeat him?" Roashi asked. "Weaknesses?"

"Yes." Takena replied, leaning back in her chair. A very old habit. "He's easily angered. And when he gets angry, he gets sloppy. He's also got an unhealthy obsession with Toa, and the site of seven of them will probably drive him into a frenzy. Again, he'll be distracted, and we can use that. If we combine the techniques, we can probably make this a very easy battle."

"Right." Roashi replied. "So where do you believe he'll attack first?" Kratashi shrugged, but then, carried by the winds, he heard a horn blast. It sounded like a foghorn to him, and Apollis winced, but the other Toa had heard it too. "Ga-Koro." The Toa of Fire said, standing up. "He's attacking Ga-Koro." Takena looked stricken briefly, but quickly pulled herself together.

"Alright!" she yelled. "Let's go! We attack from the north end of the Koro, driving him back towards the harbour. Then when he's cornered, we move in for the kill. Before he can. Move out!" the shocked Toa followed her orders without query, as they raced towards the village. Tala ran after them, but someone grabbed his shoulder. He spun round to shake them off, but the person holding him, who he recognised as the one who had helped them out earlier, wasn't looking to stop them.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Spinner the Dark Hunter has attacked Ga-Koro. And now I'm going to help my friends drive him off."

"But you're a Matoran. They're Toa." The Matoran replied. Tala laughed humourlessly.

"No, they are my friends, and their home is under threat. I don't run and let the Toa fight for me. We can't, not anymore." Kura nodded.

"Right. You're a Matoran after my own heart. Now go, I'll man the defences here at De-Koro." Tala nodded, then sprinted after his friends. Kura turned back to the crowd.

"Alright, we're under attack. Grab your ear covers and man your posts!" he turned in the direction of Ga-Koro, where a column of smoke was beginning to rise into the sky. "I really hope Kratashi knows what he's doing..." he whispered, before rushing to help the other Matoran.

Ga-Koro was a disaster zone. Matoran fled, screaming in terror, as the monstrous being that had once been a noble Toa tore their village apart, downing Matoran left, right and centre. But this was just coma and unbalancing Rhotuka. Spinner hadn't even started yet. But soon. He took aim at another Matoran, scurrying for cover, fired... then there was a loud bang and Spinner whirled, or was it the rest of the world whirling? With all his effort, he forced himself to glance in the direction of the blast, and saw the Rahkshi-headed Toa standing in front of the Ga-Matoran, his head lowered, with his armoured scalp presented to Spinner. Spinner was amazed. "You again?" he cried, as the effects of his Spinner faded. "You dare reflect my own attacks against me?"

"Oh, you know, just using my head." Kratashi replied, looking for all the world as if he was out for a stroll on the Ga-Koro boardwalk. Then he moved, faster than Spinner ever could, even when he was a Toa, and struck him with the blades ends of his staffs. Then he amplified the sound of the Matoran's screams to the point where it was all Spinner could hear. But this only caused him to laugh.

"Hoping to make me feel guilty? I've had hundreds of years to feel guilty. Never have. The Toa abandoned me when I needed them. They practically conspired against me. So don't even bother. In fact, I can imagine that you yourself have been shunned by the Matoran. Look at them now. Are you their hero? Or are you just another monster for them? Do you belong with them, or with me?" Kratashi looked. The Matoran were indeed watching him with cautious eyes. They were afraid of him... but he already knew that.

"Well, yes, they probably are afraid of me." Kratashi replied sadly, looking at his own feet. Then his head snapped up and Spinner's growing smirk vanished. "But I've had hundreds of years to feel angry. Never have. Because it doesn't matter. That's no excuse for hurting them. For what you've become." Then many things happened at once. A disk went flying through the air, and exploded when it hit Spinner. And from every corner of the village, elemental blasts flew at Spinner, the combined effects almost knocking him unconscious. But Spinner had faced Toa down before. And he knew they always forgot. And it happened straight away. As soon as he saw them, they all suffered from terrible vertigo and became unable to stand, all except Kratashi, who Spinner now saw had his eyes tight shut. Working with sound... interesting skill. But Spinner had one last trick up his metaphorical sleeve. With a mad laugh, he released a huge burst of toxic gas, which he released steadily to pollute the air. He couldn't stop it, but he could release huge bursts to down his opponents. It worked almost instantly, as they all started coughing, choking and falling. It didn't last long after that, as a well aimed unbalancing spinner struck Kratashi mid-coughing fit. Then a blade raked across his back, and he turned to see the one he hoped wouldn't be there, the sea creature.

"Just you and me now, big boy." Takena cackled, rubbing her blades together with an ominous _schhhhhhhhiiing. _"So let's finish this."

"Yes, lets. So I can gut you, clean you and hang you in my trophy case." Spinner replied, equally mad, and then they charged, the two former Toa meeting in the centre of the burning village, weapons locked, pushing back and forth in a contest of strength. Spinner was winning, but then he was knocked back as a surge of water hit him and began to pummel him, getting into every entrance it could find, drowning him in Takena's wrath. Spinner knew he had very few options, and that number was falling by the second. In the end, although it felt like it was costing him more energy that his coma Spinners ever did, he fired off an unbalancing Spinner, and the flow of water ceased. Spinner leapt, screaming, at Takena, who was trying desperately to stay on her feet, and knocked her several bios distance. Takena crashed down but still wasn't defeated, shaking and injured, she rose to face Spinner, her breath ragged.

"You... th-think this i-is.... o-over?" she gasped, madness in her eyes. Was it just Spinner's imagination, and the reflections of the flames, that coloured her eyes a bloody red? But his pondering was broken by Takena running at him. Their respective weapons met again and again, as both fighters struggled to gain an edge over their enemy. They fell from the sky, they rose from the dirt, wheels of energy and burst of water like cannonballs flew across the battlefield, as they clashed in a battle that neither could afford to lose.

And at last, after what had seemed like forever and mere moments, it ended. It was Takena, as she sprung high on a column of water, falling and screeching in animal rage, which crashed into her opponent, blades flashing in the firelight, a deluge exploding forth from those blades, drowning the battered and beaten Spinner. The edges of his vision started to darken. The rest was filled with frothing, boiling water. He knew his time was up now. And Takena was lost to the bloodlust. Her opponent would die now, for sure. And she would emerge victorious. He could fight no more now. There would be no lucky shots. Death was all that was left. Glorious death!

"Takena?" Takena's head snapped up, searching for the one who disturbed her. Kratashi. He was crawling forward on his knees, his voice somehow carrying over the din of the fire and water, both brought low by his soft voice. "Takena, you can stop now." He said, pleading slightly. Takena tilted her head to the side, considering what to do with this interruption. "Please, stop it now. You are a Toa! Toa do not kill!"

_Toa do not kill... but I will! My prey must die!_

"Takena... you've done enough. Please, please stop. Before it's too late."

_But... my prey... my enemy.... he must be killed... he must be stopped... he has been stopped, though... You again, I... Oh Mata Nui, what have I done? _The flow of water petered out and Takena stepped back from Spinner. Then she walked towards Kratashi. As he came closer, he stood. And she... fell. Kratashi caught her as she did, and water flowed once again, although this time it was salty tears that ran. Although Kratashi didn't feel or see them. He just heard them, the choking sobs and felt the convulsions of the shaking creature he held in his embrace. "It's alright Takena. It's okay. You stopped. It's alright..."

Meanwhile, Spinner had taken his chance for an escape. He had run for his boat and zoomed away, the motor whisper-silent. And once he had put enough distance between himself and the shore, he took aim. He wasn't going to leave without making them pay. A coma rhotuka began to form in his launcher, charging up...

Takena suddenly jerked away from Kratashi and slashed at the air, throwing up a wave that grew as it soared out to sea. A bright flash told her the Rhotuka had been destroyed, but still she urged it on, until it smashed into Spinner's boat, sinking it. He might have survived. But Takena wasn't sure whether she wanted him too. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. So instead she opened the floodgates behind which she had kept all the doubts and fears behind for a millennia, and sank to the ground under the weight of it all. Kratashi was speaking again. And so was she. "_Help... me..._" she whispered. "_Stop... me..._"

"You've already done that." Kratashi told her gently. "You didn't kill him. Hopefully." He smiled weakly, and it was a mark of how broken Takena felt that she didn't hit him. Or maybe it was something else. "Don't worry. The first part is admitting you have a problem, after all. The second step is taking action to stop it getting any worse. You've done both already. Don't worry, we can help you. We all will. Tal, Pokan, Kobrak, Vala... all of us."

"You believe they're all alive?" Takena asked, amazed. And this time, Kratashi smiled properly. Warmly. "Yes, I do. And we're going to find them. We're going to win."

"You've already won, Kratashi. Even thought I just lost." She choked. Then she got a shock, as Kratashi yanked her to her feet and dusted her off. _Okay, this was perhaps a little too much... _

"Not yet, Takena, Nearly, but not yet. You taught me that." _Or not..._ They stared at each other in silence for a while, both longing to break the tension, and yet wishing it could last forever... Fortunately, they had Tala to keep things moving.

"Kratashi and Takena, sittin' in a tree, K-I-"

"L-L-I-N-G Tala, if you don't shut up!" Takena snarled, flinging up her arm in his direction. When Tala looked unimpressed, she cursed. "Damn it, I forgot I can't throw my blades anymore."

The next day, after Takena had finally submitted to the healers and had her wounds treated, and they'd let her go, Kratashi, Tala and Takena found themselves on a boat, ready to set sail, and, much to Kratashi's joy, many cheering Matoran who had come out to meet them. "If someone told me a few days ago that I would be back here, with my friends cheering me on, I'd tell them they were a madbeing. But such is the will of Mata Nui. When we return, the Toa Koro (laughter followed this sentence) will return with us! Because even in these dark times, great things can happen. I should know..." Kratashi turned back to Takena and Tala, and indicated for Tala to start the boat. "Because one happened to me!" he cried as the boat pulled away from the dock, the sounds of cheering Matoran in his ears. Yes, life was good.

Takena, on the other hand, was reflective. Funny how their return home had prompted such a change. Although in retrospect, it had been coming for a while. Both she and Kratashi had been denial. One was on the way up, one was on the way down. And now, they were there. And then they'd shared something special, as clichéd as that was. Perhaps when they had come out of denial for their own business, they had come out of denial for something else too? No. Not yet. One day, maybe. If they lived that long.

"_And so it begins. My project has failed. Although in other ways it has exceeded expectations. Just not my experiment's expectations. But now they return. The Rahkshi Toa, who, as he returns to the source, finds his previously growing doubts undone. And the sea monster, who has finally had the bravery to face her greatest foe, herself. Complete with an earlier work... intriguing. But how will my Kratashi react when he discovers his best friend made him what he is? There is much to do, so much to do... and a chance to try again." The being stirred for the first time in a thousand years. Oh, her mind had been working for all that time. But she had never moved. Always just sitting and thinking. But now she rose from her throne, and readied herself for the coming battle. "Yes, one way or another, this is just the beginning."_

**And so it begins! I may have a poll to decide which old Toa created each of the new Toa. I'll see. If anyone would like to see a particular matching of Toa, then PM me.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this is a little different from the usual chapters, but I haven't really got a lot to say about it, you're really best just reading it. Most of it's Kratashi doing a rather bad job of upholding his reputation as a star bard. Guess he's out of practice. **

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

**Ow... sorry Kratashi...**

**Disclaimers of many lands: Ich besitze nicht BIONICLE, aber ich besitze alle ursprünglichen Charaktere.**

**

* * *

**

**Cha****pter 9: Tomorrow a thousand years ago...**

_I'm going down. I'm drowning, sinking deeper into a silver sea. Every thrash and kick only drive me deeper still. Why? How did this happen? I don't know. I just know my time is short. I'm falling __faster now, and the darkness is rising up to greet me... no, I can't, I won't let it end this way! But then a flash of fire... and I am no more..._

Tala's eyes snapped open. He lay in the darkness for a few moments, watching the glow of his heartlight throbbing gently, reminding him he was alive, taking a few moments to calm himself. But still the dream would not leave him. It terrified him. It had felt so real... and at the same time, so utterly surreal. He decided to stretch his legs, in an effort to leave the dreams behind him. Looking around their makeshift campsite, he saw Kratashi and Takena fast asleep. Takena was curled up into a foetal position, while Kratashi was stretched out. Tala was amazed at how different they were, even when they were asleep. Another interesting point was that Kratashi looked incredibly peaceful, while Takena thrashed and murmured in her sleep. Tala reflected sadly that sleep seemed to be the only time that Kratashi could find peace. Sometimes, when he himself could not sleep, Tala wondered what Kratashi dreamed about. However, recent events promised relief from a thousand years of grief for Kratashi. Before they had retired for the night, he had joked and laughed, something he had never done in all the time Tala knew him. He was never truly happy... although sometimes, when he told Tala tales of his old team, Tala saw, or thought he saw, brief glimpses of happiness in his friend. As he crept past him, Tala had an infantile urge to ask if he was awake, to seek comfort from his friend. He must have uttered it under his breath, because a reptilian, yet strangely humane, eye snapped open, and Kratashi spoke. "I am now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..." Tala said.

"Don't worry about it. So why are you up?" Kratashi asked, pushing himself into a sitting position and patting the ground next to him, indicating for Tala to sit beside him.

"Wel..." Tala replied, sitting next to him. "I... I had a bad dream. I was drowning... and then... I... died?" he wasn't sure of the last part. It had certainly seemed that way. But then, if it wasn't, what was it?

"Well, you're obviously not dead." Kratashi said, slapping him on the back for emphasis. "So what are you worried about? You think it's predicting the future?"

"Do you?" Tala asked, unable to admit to this fear. Kratashi frowned briefly, considering his answer. In the end, he chose

"No. I think you're probably just letting the Ekegunto's talk of star-gazing get to you. But if you're still worried about your future, how about we take your mind off it with a story of the past?" Tala nodded eagerly. Yes, it was childish, but everyone has their little childish weaknesses, don't they? But for Tala, there was another incentive.

"Um, Kratashi... tonight, possibly, could you tell me what _really_ happened at this place we're going to tomorrow?" Kratashi's eyes widened, and Tala was fearful that he had said the wrong thing. He opened his mouth to retract his request, but Kratashi held up a hand to stop him.

_A thousand years of hiding, running. Running from what? Running from my past. The terror, the horror, the death. From Zabronix, but also from Takena, Pokan, Daufu, Kobrak and Vala. From my life, from everything. Now I'm facing it again. So I will tell him. And anyone else who wants to know. Tonight, I am letting it go. The Rahkshi Toa... that's what they, no, she called me. I am that, it's true. But I am also Kratashi. And that is the name I answer too. That is who I am. I am taking back my life, I am taking back my past, and I am moving on. A thousand years have come and gone. Mata Nui had fallen, and Mata Nui has risen... and been exiled. But the point remains the same. It is time for me to undo the damage I did. And to rescue my friends... and myself. I will not rest until I've done that. So it's time to tell someone the truth. To tell everyone the truth, and embrace the future. Yes, now is the time. I am letting go. Letting go of the safety rope that's held me back. Letting go of tortured life. Tomorrow, I shall fight. But tonight, I am victorious. Over my doubts and fears. Over the terror that threatened to forever wreck my life. And now only one thing remains to be defeated. And that is the one they call Zabronix. Yes, tonight I am letting go. _

"Yes, Tala. I will tell you. Everything. The whole story, the complete one." Kratashi replied at last, and Tala smiled, proud of his friend. After a thousand years, he had conquered his fear. It had been a long fight, and it was very nearly lost, but now he'd won. And that brought Tala courage to fight his own growing fears. But he had no intention of ruining a good story, and Kratashi's healing, so he didn't say anything. So Kratashi cleared his throat and began. "It all started a thousand years ago..."

_The universe was in Chaos. The Great Cataclysm had wrecked towns and cities all over, and my home island was no exception. The villages had been heavily damaged. Several Matoran had been killed. The island's mountain had dropped a hundred metres in height, as the peak had cracked off, and avalanches had completely swept away the Koro of Mistikini, the temple of the mist. Along with the island's Suva, where all our Kanohi were kept. Which was in the temple of the mist. Forests had been flattened, and rivers redirected. And it didn't take us long to discover who was responsible. We were mad, and we wanted revenge. And that passion often drives brave Toa to their deaths. In the end, our team had a vote. Pokan, our leader, told us to decide amongst ourselves, and he would go with the decision made by the vote. Takena and Vala voted to strike the nearest Makuta base, and take them down. Takena was a fighter, so of course she chose to strike almost immediately. Her village had also been flooded and one of her Matoran friends killed, so she had a motive for revenge. Perhaps it took over her after... well, on with the story. Vala was, like me, young and excitable. So she chose to fight, as she had never really experienced serious combat. Daufu was against the idea, knowing it was too dangerous. He also didn't believe we should launch a raid, and instead should focus on the Matoran and repairing the island. I dare say he was right. Kobrak didn't support it either, despite the fact that he came from Mistikini, destroyed by the avalanches. It was too risky and we could end up paying dearly, he said. I was the last one, stuck in the middle. My village itself wasn't too badly affected, but the noise had taken its toll on the villagers. Some of them are probably still suffering from shellshock. In the end, the lure of an adventure caused me to side with Takena and Vala. I was the decider... which made what followed so hard to bear. _

_We left a few days later. We had packed and planned, despite Kobrak's continual worries that we hadn't covered every eventuality. But we wanted to attack. Even he did. The only one who out and out objected was Daufu, who feared for our lives. And the Matoran's if such a thing happened. So we took precautions. Roashi kind of reminds me of him, actually. I wonder if he got... but I'm losing track. Anyways, Daufu. He had the same passions of all Ta-Matoran and Toa, but unlike most, he did not allow it to cloud his judgment, and never gave in to the zeal. But he came anyway. We arrived in the southernmost land after an uneventful sea voyage. When we entered the fortress, it was quiet. We thought we'd made a mistake. It was deserted. Or so we thought. In actuality, we had simply come into the entrance hall, and our attack had not only lost the element of surprise, but had alerted them to our presence. Soon, Rahkshi and Makuta flooded the chamber. Three Makuta and about twenty Rahkshi. We fought valiantly. Takena was the first to fall, taking about ten Rahkshi with her though. She never took defeat too well, and I think that just made things worse. Kobrak went down defending Vala from a Makuta, because in the end he couldn't kill the Makuta. So he couldn't stop it in the end. A thousand years later, I avenged him. He died through his own greed, he couldn't find a meagre shelter to save himself when I destroyed his armour. Vala fell next, although she took a valiant fight to the Makuta, she found herself fighting a double of herself, and then her teammates. In the end, she could take no more, and was easy prey for the Makuta in question. Meanwhile, I was backed up against the wall with Daufu. We fought hard, but the Rahkshi were overwhelming us. Daufu went down under a pair of them, although I utilised my Sonics Powers to kill them. Shattered their armour so Daufu could incinerate the Kraata. Then we got a taste of our own medicine as a powerful heat-vision Rahkshi blew us off our feet. We managed to defeat it, but then __**she**__ came. Zabronix. She towered above us, she was terrifying. And we were no match for her. She had this thing... I don't know what it was, but it fired off bolts of Shadow Energy. We didn't last very long after that. We only survived because she wanted us for testing. Leaving Pokan alone... I heard he took out the last few Rahkshi with ease, punching them through. But that left him with three Makuta. He managed to punch holes in the armour of one before he was taken down, but then the other two got him before he could finish the job. I overheard the Makuta talking, later on. He fought all the way to the dungeons. He was still fighting when they sealed up his prison and left him. Maybe he still is. But for the rest of us, things were more grisly. I don't know what happened to the others, but me, Takena and Daufu were taken for testing. _

_I was chained up, restrained. I watched, wide eyed and very confused, as they brought a Rahkshi Vohrak into the room, and the Kraata slithered out of it, only to be grabbed by a Makuta and hurled into a vat of Protodermis. I remained baffled until I saw the second Rahkshi emerge from the Protodermis. Then I had an inkling. But there was nothing I could do. I watched the Makuta Pokan had damaged, now using an Exo-Toa, clank over to a table where my Sonic Swords lay, carrying the staffs of the Vohrak Rahkshi. There, using the modified Exo-Toa machinery, he began to weld the four weapons together. In the meantime, the other two, Zabronix and Torax, were dismantling the Rahkshi armour. I watched, my heartlight flashing faster and faster as my fear increased, until I believed it must surely explode. Perhaps it would be better to die now than suffer through whatever Zabronix had planned for me. But I remained alive to suffer through what happened next. _

_Surprisingly, they disabled my pain receptors. So it didn't hurt. Presumably they figured that having their prototype Supersoldier driven mad by the pain of the 'experimentation' wasn't the best idea. However tempting it may have been to their sick and twisted minds. So they shut down my pain receptors before beginning the procedure. But it was certainly traumatic. They reconstructed my face, melding the Vohrak headplate onto it. I would never wear another Kanohi again. They also modified the storage compartment on my back, enlarging it and adding the Rahkshi Spines onto it. Making me look even more like a Rahkshi. They took every single mechanical part out of my legs, and indeed the muscles and machinery driving them. Everything that wasn't organic, and therefore irremovable, was stripped out. That gave me nightmares for the next few years. Then, new parts were put in, replacing the old, and adding new ones. They 'improved' my leg muscles, adding more efficient machinery, and also gave me longer legs, for a longer stride-length. My feet were altered in a similar way, reduced to the organic components, then built back up again. My new feet adhered to any surface, giving them excellent grip. The armour was also thicker. Then came the pièce de résistance. They opened up my chest, changed some things around (I couldn't watch, so I don't know what, but it felt important) then removed all my armour and replaced it with gunmetal-coloured protosteel. They left most of the body armour however, and simply covered that with more armour in gunmetal grey. And then... In spite of my fear and panic, I overheard them discussing reprogramming me. I wasn't aware of how exactly they were going to do that, but I wasn't going through with that. But as it happened, I didn't need too. Because that was when things went very, very wrong for the Makuta._

_It started with urgent voices, tinged with worry. The Exo-Toa inhabiting Makuta came over to inspect the readings given to him by an agitated Torax. I heard Daufu mentioned. He had been hooked up to some sort of machine... I don't know what it was, but it seemed to be feeding power into him. He was being kept in stasis. The Exo-Makuta then crossed over to a control-panel in front of the stasis tube and began examining some instruments. That's when I thought I saw him move. Move his head slightly. As if he was aware. Then he began to glow, softly at first, but then brighter and brighter, a fiery red. The Exo-armoured Makuta kept watching the instruments, pushing buttons and pulling levers. When Daufu went Nova he never had a chance, his armour and his essence incinerated by the explosion. An explosion which shattered my bonds. I took my chance, driven into a frenzy by terror. I took my staffs, disabling the Rahkshi guards with my new legs and kicking power, then ran, pushing my new technology to the limit, running faster than I had ever before, and when I met the guards, I unleashed the power at my fingertips. The Sonic Staffs enhanced my powers, and I was angry. I wanted them to feel the pain we had, and to Karzahni with the consequences. But instead of the sonic backlash I expected, everything went quiet. Later on I learned how to control that particular ability, to deafen myself on cue and avoid the backlash that afflicted all Sound Toa. But for now I was too busy running for my life._

_Eventually, I escaped the fortress, took the boat I had used to get there and fled into the night. I returned to the island I had spent all my life on. I landed near a quiet grove of trees, yes, the exact same one that we arrived on when we landed there two days ago. And then I heard running footsteps. I had been spotted, and the unfortunate who had sighted me had fled. I was initially confused, until I saw my reflection in Lake Rode, which reveals only the truth and the all facts, no more, no less. So I saw what I had become, and saw that the Matoran thought me a monster. In grief, I fled the island, and wandered the universe, avoiding civilisation if I could, although I still helped out when I was needed too. In the end, I found my way to Mangaia, and the island of Mata Nui. There I stayed for two hundred years, hiding away in Onu-Wahi. Then, when the Bohrok came for a second time, I knew I had to go. So I packed my meagre possessions and left for the City of Legends. There I hid in the Fikou-Web of the archives. Until the day when leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta declared his conquest of the Universe. After that, I ran greater risks, spending much more time on the surface, as the archives were full of refugees. So I did a bit. I killed a couple of Rahkshi Patrols. Exo-Toa, occasionally. Watched out for the Matoran who dared leave the underground. Like you. And you know the rest..._

Kratashi finished his story, and the pair sat in silence for a while, until Kratashi spoke once again. "I must say I'm surprised I'm here. I never thought I'd leave that tunnel in the archives. I thought I'd fallen too far from hope and faith. From everything." Tala laughed, the peel of sound surprising the Toa.

"Kratashi, you always had it in you to do something like this. What about your journeys through the universe? You still helped people, you still were strong. And... well, I think all you needed was a catalyst. Something to set you off. A little push. That's all you ever needed. I hope I got you into a position to be pushed. Even if I didn't do it myself. Takena did that for me. She's done you a world of good!"

"Yes, but at her own expense." Kratashi sighed.

"No, I reckon she was always going to go that way. She was already getting that way. You shouldn't blame yourself. In fact, I'd say you were the one who caught her. Although I wonder if you're playing with fire!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at her and act around her. You, my friend, are head-over-heels for her."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Well..." Tala said, making himself comfortable. "It feels kind of wrong, like it's unnatural, but at the same time, you two look so much happier, like..."

"Like all this had never happened." Kratashi finished. "She makes me feel like nothing can go wrong."

"Wow. This is more serious than I thought."

"Um, Tala... can I ask you something?"

"...depends on what it is, exactly."

"What could you possibly think... you were listening when I said I liked Takena, weren't you?"

"Ugh, I'm not even going to answer that. But carry on, ask away."

"Well... do you think it matters... what we are?"

"I think, my old pal, that only you can answer that question, and you already know the answer."

"I see... yes, you're right Tala, thanks for listening to me, you know, and I... Tala?" Kratashi looked down at Tala, concerned for the lack of input from his friend, and found him snoozing, or more likely deep asleep. Rolling his eyes, Kratashi settled down to return to the land of nod himself.

Takena's eyes snapped open. Unlike Kratashi, her sleep was filled with horrors that rivalled, if not surpassed, those in her waking moments. Rising, she shook herself. Why was she so weak? Scared of dreams? Pah! But still, the facts were staring her in the face. She was a monster. In both the spirit and the flesh. Which was a real problem for Takena. For the fishers of Ga-Koro, which she had once been, held the spirit and the flesh in great importance. The spirit felt the pull of a being's destiny, and the flesh did its duty to follow the course of destiny. So the spirit was tied to destiny, the flesh bound to duty. And if both were corrupt, then her destiny and duty would be also. And this caused great worry to her. Looking at Kratashi, a being who she found herself desperately confused and even more worried about, she saw him with Tala sleeping beside him. Presumably Kratashi had been telling a tale of old. He used to do that, back on their old island. He'd sing and tell tales of heroes. And every so often, she'd come and listen. She shrugged. If Tala could sit with him, then so could she. Yeah, she would march over there and sit there too, it was cold now the fire had gone out after all. So she marched over and snuggled up to Kratashi, telling herself that funny feeling in her stomach was because the nightmare, and not a thrill at the intimacy of the moment. Eventually, sleep claimed her, and it was then, and only then, that a pair of amber eyes in the head of a Rahkshi Vohrak opened and looked at her, before turning his eyes to the stars and wondering what the next day would bring. And just before he fell asleep, it occurred to him that the actual date that they attacked the Brotherhood Fortress last time was actually the same date that Takena had found him in his hideaway in the archives. Now there was a curiosity...

* * *

**Yep, that's it. And I have more good news. Chapters 10 and 11 are linked, so I'm publishing chapter 10 on Sunday, because I fear that even if you can wait, I won't be able to. Thanks to all my reviewers, as is customary. (Yes, I know that's only two of them...) So near the end of this story...**


	10. Chapter 10

**And so here is the extra special early chapter 10. I'm currently on a writing break from Chapter 12, as it's a tough chapter to write. So in the mean time, I'm preparing something for my next fic. And no, it's not a sequel. I need a break. But I'm going off on a tangent. Anyway, here's chapter 10, chapter 11 will be out on Wednesday. Thanks to all reviewers, blah blah blah, whoever has read and not reviewed so far, please review, I'd really appreciate it. But that does not matter. You want to just read, so I'll get on with it. Except for one last thing: Did you know that 'chapter' on the spell-checker is considered wrong? It ignores the 'cha' and tries to get me to change 'pter' to peter. Weird, huh?**

**Disclaimers of many lands: Yo no poseo Bionicle, pero poseo todos los caracteres originales. Esto es probablemente inexacto, porque yo no hablo español!**

* * *

**Cha****pter 10: Belly of the Razorwhale**

_Nothing's changed. _The thought surprised Kratashi, but it was true. It was all the same as when he had left. In fact, it looked almost like his old team had just been here. The door that they had smashed through still hung off its hinges. The rocks around it were still barren, cold grey, volcanic stone. The Fortress looked like it had grown from the rock, made of the same rock. Only it rose high from the boulders, straight walls that rose high to a spiked crown. The place radiated shadows and darkness, and even normally cool and collected Kratashi felt a powerful urge to bring the place down. And if his friends weren't hopefully inside, he might have done.

Inside, they found themselves in the cavernous hallway they had found themselves in before. But this time, they walked through the dark marbled hallway without incident. The floor was cracked from the battle, and Kratashi's keen eyes could pick out the spot where he and Daufu had made their last stand. But he knew he was just imagining the faint sounds of battle still rung through the chamber. He decided instead to focus on the task ahead, searching for a way down to the dungeons. He found one through the huge wooden doors at the end of the hallway. Descending the steps felt incredibly surreal. Kratashi still couldn't quite believe that they were really there. But as for fear, he found none. He felt no worry that his friends would not be imprisoned here, waiting to be rescued. His choice had been made, and now he would follow it through to the last. There was no point worrying about failure now. So he did not. But there was a problem they had to deal with, and he stopped just before he stepped into the all-important corridor that had led them here. Peeking round the corner, he could make out a lone door, marked 'Cell A' at the far end of the corridor. At the other end of a deadly obstacle course designed to make escape impossible. Trying to get in however... "Alright Tala, you know the technology best, so you tell me and Takena how to disable it. And then stand back." Kratashi added as an afterthought. Tala nodded and looked down the corridor with a night-vision scope he had stored in the backpack.

"Well, I see a pair of Crystal-impact launchers, from the looks of them modified for rapid-fire capabilities, although that weakens the crystals themselves. I would advise destroying the crystals and the launchers with elemental blasts, to prevent the crystal's activation. Then..." he looked out into the corridor again. "And then you're running the gauntlet, a series of Energy Extraction rifles, which will drain the target as they run down the corridor, until they reach the end, too weak to stand, and get obliterated. That and more Crystal Launchers."

"So how do we get past it?" Kratashi asked. Takena snorted.

"Isn't it obvious? All we can do is run like Karzahni and hope we survive." Tala nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid she's right. That really is all we can do. However, the Energy Extraction rifles will obey their programming, in either of two ways. They will either fire twice, at half the distance down the corridor and at the end, because there are two of you, or overload and explode half-way along. If it was me, they'd do the first. But perhaps not." Kratashi shook his head.

"Zabronix was, whatever else besides, a technical genius. I seriously doubt she would overlook something like that. And the weapons were originally built by the Xians, who are so paranoid they certainly wouldn't."

"Then you'd best run like Karzahni's hounds are after you. Then destroy them before they destroy you. While dodging the Crystal Launchers as well."

"Well, nice knowing you." Takena laughed madly, cackling at the prospect of death.

Takena and Kratashi walked into the corridor and, with a nod, charged. The first set of Crystal Launchers fired as predicted, and Kratashi unleashed a Sonic Blast to destroy the launchers, while Takena hit the crystals with a pair of high-pressure jets, launching them down the corridor and generating a crystal shield in their path. They sprinted down the corridor, trying to judge the distance between them and halfway down the corridor. Kratashi got it first, and, thinking fast, smashed out a large chunk of crystal as the rifles fired their beams down on him, using it as a shield for himself, protecting him from the worst of the damage. He saw a second crystal coming at him, and swung out a foot to kick it away, hitting an energy rifle mid-charge. It exploded spectacularly, throwing deadly shards of crystal in all directions. Kratashi felt several embed themselves into his armour, but the Protosteel held fast, protecting him from the damage. Shutting his eyes to shield them, he charged blindly down the corridor, even as more jets of water flew from Takena, deflecting crystals all over. Kratashi launched wave after wave to shatter the growing crystals in their path into dust on the floor, but the machines sapped his strength so it got harder and harder as he went on. In the end, he hit a door, and realised too late about the second blast... then he knew what he had to do. It was insane, it was daring, and it was really a plan that Takena would come up with, but then needed to open the lock somehow. Kratashi waited until the last possible moment before throwing himself at Takena, knocking her to the floor. He ignored her slashing at his chest, concentrating instead on the explosion as the Elemental Scanner Lock got blown apart, and he shielded Takena from it. When the dust subsided, he got up and helped her up. Takena looked sheepish and mumbled an apology, but then turned her attention to the door ahead of them. Kratashi placed a hand to the door as Tala caught up with them, and he heard Takena whisper, fearful to be hopeful, "Can you hear him?" There was a spark of light to his right, where Tala had repaired the door-opening mechanism, the Elemental Scanner lock having been mostly removed by the blast of stolen energy. Kratashi and Takena were kept up by excitement and fear alone. They all watched, silent, as the door slowly rose up into the ceiling... it seemed to take forever and Kratashi willed it to rise faster... and then was fully open, revealing an even darker chamber, and something stirring in the darkness. And from that darkness, a death-rattle of a voice slithered from lips that had not moved for hundreds of years.

"You're alive!" the sound, despite the hoarseness of it, was joyful. Kratashi was rather bemused, and felt a twisted desire to laugh. Surely they should be the ones saying that, not the being in the cell. Never mind how he recognised them. Kratashi compromised by beaming. Tala walked forward tentatively, and now Kratashi realised he could see a pair of glowing cuffs, white with a strange energy like purple lightning crackling through it. Tala was rather nervous about approaching the legendary Pokan, but being Tala, courageous and brave; he approached regardless, and swiftly set to work on the cuffs, causing them to open with a crackle of escaping energy. Pokan took them from him and crushed them in his fists, letting the fragments fall to the floor. He looked, if possible, more alive and powerful than ever, his biomechanical body resistant to the ravages of time. He stepped out of the cell into the ravaged corridor beyond, and laughed. "And you were certainly thorough." He said, examining the remains of an energy extraction rifle. "But you missed a bit..." he continued, before laying his hands on the wall and commanding the rock below to rise up and crush the remaining weapons. Tala was amazed, and it occurred to Kratashi that Tala had never seen powers used in that way. His own element was not subtle in itself, despite its opportunities to be exploited in such ways, and the ironic twist that all who subscribed to it had to be subtle, and Takena, although skilled in manipulating her element, was even less subtle than his powers. When she used her powers, it was very in-your-mask. Sprays, torrents and jets of water. So simply laying a hand on a wall and making it come alive was a new and astounding experience for Tala. It was a rare site for Kratashi and Takena too, as Pokan generally preferred to rely on his legendary strength to fight. He wasn't too proud to use it in a tight spot however. Having left the corridor, they stopped to make a plan.

The plan had been devised fairly quickly. They had three members of their team left to find, although Kratashi had seemed, to Tala at least, rather dismissive of finding Daufu. So they had split up to cover more ground, Kratashi and Takena searching the labs where they had been experimented on, while Pokan and Tala explored the second floor. Pokan was fairly sure that their teammates would not be found in the dungeons, or indeed anything else, something verified by Kratashi. So now Tala found himself searching for a lost Toa with the leader of the Toa Koro. Who had actually chosen him. This had to be one of the best days of his life! But the fortress, though deserted, still sent a chill up his spine. An irony for a Ta-Matoran, but then again, he had no powers now. The dreams of a young Ta-Matoran lay shattered on the floor, his hopes of Toa-hood dashed. But he had long ago swept up the fragments of his dreams and thrown them away. Instead, he'd found new dreams, and new abilities. With nothing left to lose, he had trained under master engineers, from Nyrah to Xia to Metru Nui. Yes he'd had to hide his face under a cloak sometimes, but he'd convinced the majority that he'd simply had a nasty accident while working. In fact, it was in Metru Nui that he had found the most trouble. He snorted derisively. Metru Nui, the grand city, was built on lies. Everything was so perfect because anything that wasn't allowed to stay, driven off by Matoran waving Kanoka. Their time on Mata Nui had improved them considerably, as far as he was concerned. Rural folk tend to be much kinder. He'd learned to be less judgemental the hard way, but it had paid off. You can't tell a Matoran by their Kanohi, and he never did. He returned to the real world when he heard a crash. Pokan had punched down a hidden door in the wall, and together they stepped through. Inside was lit by a sickly green light, issuing from a Computer Screen, somehow still functioning after all this time. Pokan turned to him. "I saw your skills with the cuffs earlier. Do you think you might be able to get some data from this computer on where my team members are?" he asked.

"I should be able too." Tala replied, walking forward and beginning to tap keys on the keypad. Soon he had cracked the password, and was searching through the files, while Pokan examined the room. It seemed to be empty, save for a bizarre machine at the back. Set into the front was what appeared to be a door, but when Pokan wrenched it open, he found it opening onto a metal wall. He tapped it with an expert finger, but there was nothing behind it except machinery. But Tala was on it in a flash. "I can't find anything on the computer." He huffed. What's this?" he said, examining the odd machine. "It looks familiar, but I can't remember what it is..." then he looked at the door, then to the rest of the machine, then back to the door. He examined the wall, but found nothing. But when he examined the frame, Pokan heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you know what it is?" Tala nodded. He looked rather excited.

"Oh yes I do. This, my friend, is an Olmak!" Tala said grandly.

His words did not have the effect he had intended.

"A what?" Pokan replied, his face blank. Tala sighed dramatically and then explained.

"An Olmak. An interdimensional gate. In fact..." he cried, clicking his fingers and rushing to the computer. "So this must be the controls! That's why there's nothing on the computer! I've been looking in all the wrong places!" his hands whizzed across the keypad once more, symbols rushing across the screen at speeds that almost match his own. After about a minute, Tala stopped and stood back from the screen, which was loaded up with a new program, the controls for the Olmak machine. It looked horribly complex, and for a moment Tala looked uncertain, but he stepped forward anyway and began to examine the controls. After a short while, he hissed "_yes..._" and clicked something, and the strange symbols on the screen changed into a different configuration. Pokan realised that the symbols were in fact some sort of co-ordinates for, presumably, interdimensional travel. Tala also brought something else up, explaining as he did so, "I have absolutely no idea how to set the co-ordinates, but I just set it to the last use. And I happen to know that there's a Toa at those co-ordinates, since this document lists all the interdimensional travels. Zabronix apparently had a thing for accurate records. It's easy to see why; it's all very simple with them. But she forgot to protect them. You know, it's almost as if she wanted us to rescue everyone..." his finger hovered uncertainly above the button, thinking. Was it possible? Were they making a huge mistake? Pokan looked like he was thinking along the same lines. But at the same time...

"A member of my team still needs to be saved, and if I was going to leave any of them behind, I should forfeit my position this instant."

"Then let's keep you in a job!" Tala cried, pushing the clichéd 'big red button'. Behind them, the gateway glowed with bright light, the actual doorway obscured by bolts of energy. It sparked, it crackled, it burned their eyes, but something was wrong. A chart on the onscreen controls, bars of presumably energy, was falling rapidly, going from green, through yellow and orange and straight to red. Tala was instantly at the keyboard, but nothing he could do seemed to be affecting it. Pokan looked back to the gate, where the energy bolts were getting weaker and more erratic. Tala cried "yes!" and for a moment the bolts connected and Pokan saw into the void. And someone was floating in it.

"Vala!" he cried, but then Tala cursed and the portal snapped shut, gave a final burst of light and died, the whine fading to a whisper. Tala stalked over to the gateway.

"No, no, no!" he cried. "Why did that happen? What happened? It went wild!" he quickly found a panel and Pokan tore it away, obscuring them in black smoke. Coughing and waving their arms in front of their faces, Tala and Pokan peered into the hole. Tala gave a low whistle. "Well this is pretty beaten up. I guess it's packed up in a thousand years. Probably should have thought of that." He said regretfully.

"Can you fix it?" Pokan asked anxiously.

"Yes, I think so. Let me just get something from in here..." he pulled out a small, flame-producing device, and began rooting around inside the machine.

"I'd be proud to have a Toa like you on my team." Pokan told him, and Tala's heartlight glowed bright as he set to work. _Everyone's counting on me... and I won't let them down._

Kratashi and Takena crashed through a door, their combined weight being enough to finally force the jammed door open. Somewhat disorientated from their efforts, they initially did not register where they were. Until at last they came round and looked around... and realised exactly where they were. They were standing in the doorway to the blasted and ruined remains of what had been the place where this had started. Takena was cautious, but Kratashi walked boldly into the ruins. To confirm the truth. He entertained no childish hopes that his guilt was about to be relieved. He knew his burden. His final vote was the final nail in his friend's coffin. He looked down into the crater, the machinery had been vaporised by the blast. And so had Daufu. He realised Takena had stopped talking, but he knew she was just behind him. He felt a long blade rise up and rest on his shoulder, but he did not shake it off. Its touch was surprisingly gentle, and he understood the gesture, even without a hand. "And there's the truth. My guilt was justified. I suppose it's a relief to know I didn't waste my life on it." He tried to laugh, but it came out like a sob.

"Kratashi... it wasn't your fault. It never was. You just voted one way. So did I. How could you have known the danger? And I... I'm sure Daufu would not have wanted you to spend the rest of your life in penance."

"Perhaps you're right Takena. In fact, yes, you are. I've grieved for hundreds of years now... So perhaps, now I'm back here, it's time to move on. I just wish he could give me a sign, let me know I've made the right decision..." something sparked near the back of the laboratory, and a small flame fell into the large pool there with a hiss. But Kratashi thought he saw it. And in the illumination of the spark, he thought he saw something else, something crystalline. He moved towards it, carefully avoiding the pool.

He stood before something so bizarre and out of place, that it dazzled him. It was a life-size ice sculpture of a Toa, wearing an Akaku and holding a large shield. It was uncanny, the ice hadn't melted away, and yet it looked like it had been there for a really, really long time. It looked eerily familiar, and almost alive... "Kratashi..." Takena said, and he was in for yet another shock. She sounded terrified. "Look at the pool..." Kratashi turned round, expecting the worst, but all he saw was a pool of silver liquid.

"So, it's just a pool of Energised Protodermis." He said. Why did she sound so scared?

"B-but this p-pool was filled with w-water before... I w-was mut-t-tated in it. It was f-filled w-with w-water when I l-left..." Takena was shaking now, apparently terrified. Kratashi's mind was whirring, processing the information which led him to the obvious conclusion...

"We're not alone, are we?" he asked the darkness, and from the deepest shadows, which he now realised he had avoided looking at, came the most terrifying voice he had ever heard, no warmth, no friendship, just cold-blooded terror.

"_Correct, little Toa. But soon it will not matter. This time, you will not escape me!" _

"Alright, that should do it!" Tala called back to Pokan, stepping back and closing the hatch over the machinery. He crossed back over to the computer screen, and then turned back to Pokan. "Right... you stand by the doorway. You said you saw your Toa in there, yes? So you grab her when the portal opens, and make it snappy, because I don't know how long my patching up will hold." Pokan did as he was instructed. He saw no purpose in questioning the orders, as this Matoran seemed to know what he was doing. Besides, Kratashi and Takena had brought him with them, so he must be trustworthy. Pokan had great respect for his teammates' decisions and just as he demanded their trust, he returned it. So he did as he was instructed, standing by the portal, tensed and ready.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." He said, watching the portal.

"Then here we go!" Tala whooped, starting up the Olmak once again, tendrils racing into the centre of the doorway once more. Pokan shielded his eyes against the glare, until it faded and he saw the portal open, and the black void beyond. He felt himself being sucked in by the vacuum, and he grabbed the doorway with an iron fist. Then he launched himself into the void, reaching out for Vala. He grabbed her and pulled her back towards the doorway. She was deathly pale beneath her armour, and her head was sealed in a hideous mask. Pokan pulled her in, ignoring the vortex of air threatening to sweep him away. Tala was hanging onto the control console desperately, but Pokan was proud to see that he made no attempt to shut down the program. His eyes and Pokan's met and understanding passed between them. They would save her. No matter what. With a roar of exertion, he wrenched himself back through the portal and began pulling Vala in when her hand slipped away from his! He reached out desperately, only to see something red shoot past him. Pokan grabbed on, and Tala grabbed onto Vala. Together, they pulled her back into the control booth, and Tala screamed "wreck it!" Pokan wasted no time, landing a solid kick into the machinery, having the rather bizarre effect of reversing the flow of air, throwing them back against the control console. Tala tugged at a stop switch, which was jammed, but he needn't have bothered as the portal, having ejected the air, and them, from the dimension, slammed shut. And then they realised Vala was screaming, babbling of terrible things... "That's a Kanohi Olisi!" Tala said, pointing at the mask. "It can create horrible visions. But it's been turned against her... and welded to her face?"

"She didn't wear that mask before." Pokan growled, and with a single swipe, tore the mask from her face and crushed it into a ball and hurled it into the darkness at the end of the corridor outside. Tala never heard it hit the ground. At once, Vala's screaming peeled out and she collapsed on the floor. And was replaced by more screaming. Battle cries.

"Kratashi and Takena!" Tala cried. "Come on, we've got to help them!" Pokan nodded and ran after him, taking Vala in a fireman's lift.

Things had descended into chaos very quickly. Takena was almost obliterated by a Shadow Blast, but Kratashi dived on top of her and avoided it. With one hand pinned beneath him, he used his free hand to fire a Sonic Boom at a Tuhrak Rahkshi hiding behind a broken column. Beneath him, Takena's shaking ceased. But another shadow blast came their way. No time to avoid it... him or Takena? He made his choice, kicking her aside and lowering his head, praying to Mata Nui that it was one strong Vohrak whose head he was wearing.

The Shadow Blast hit him like a hail of sledgehammers wielded by a million Pokans, and lifted him bodily and sent him across the room, to smack into the broken column he had just hit with a Sonic Boom. The resulting damage to its structure caused a section of it to crumble into rubble when he hit it. His head was pounding still, but he was alive, and that was something, even if he fighting the blackness of unconsciousness. But now Zabronix had emerged from her hiding place, and he was temporarily stunned. Luckily, they weren't alone. Zabronix raised her bizarre weapon to fire again, but something whizzed across the room towards her. She redirected her attack at the object, but this proved to be a huge mistake, as the disk exploded, blinding everyone in the gloom. Zabronix sucked the light from the lab like a vacuum. "Who dares!" she roared into the darkness. "I know you're there!" There was silence. No answer. Kratashi was rather glad of this pause, as he must have hit his head harder than he thought, because behind Zabronix, he thought he something was moving.

Zabronix had a split second to react, her staff destroying the giant stone hand rising up behind her. "So I see you're out of your box, Pokan." She said, her lazy drawl rolling around the chamber. Takena felt fury rise in her. She wasn't concerned at all! Well, that would be her last mistake-no, not her last. She'd live to make plenty more.

"Well you can't blame me for trying." Pokan said, stepping into the light, Tala beside him and a yellow and white Toa in his arms. "Especially after what you've done to my friends. As their teammate, I have a duty to protect them. As their friend, I am compelled to make you regret my failures to do so with every breath."

"Oh, you've found her, well done." Zabronix exclaimed, a sadistic smile licking at the corners of her mouth. "I always wondered what would happen if you tortured someone nonstop for a thousand years with thousands of possible futures, all of them terrible. She won't ever be right again!" Pokan snarled and clicked his fingers. The ceiling collapsed on top of her, and she was forced to teleport to escape it. Now she was more serious, she knew that Pokan was a serious opponent.

"That was a mistake, building your 'fortress' out of stone. All I have to do is command it to do so, and the fortress will collapse."

"But you won't, because if you do, you'll kill everyone else. Sentimentality is your, and every other Toa's, weakness. We got rid of all that years ago, and we've gone from strength to strength!" her words were met by a harsh laugh. Searching for the source of the sound, her eyes latched onto Kratashi, who Tala was helping pull himself up from the debris of the pillar.

"Lies. Just like everything else you Makuta say. You twist words and sound, twisting the powers of my domain into servants of the shadows, like you. But this time, your words are a joke. The brotherhood's not doing so well now, is it? Destral's a shell-crater now. You could hear the battle in Metru Nui. Well, if you had hearing like mine. And then I got to watch as the Order of Mata Nui finished off the Armada. And the Rahkshi. You're the last of a dying race, Zabronix. The Toa Nuva told everyone in Metru Nui. Terridax betrayed you all and killed all your top commanders in Karda Nui. I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet, I wonder why..."

"Isn't it obvious?" Takena asked. "She hid herself away." She addressed the Makuta, "You hid yourself away. Probably before the Karda Nui incident. In fact... I bet you used us as your cover! Of course, that's it! You pretended you'd been killed in the explosion, didn't you! Scared of admitting you had failed?" a blast of shadow struck her and knocked her back. In an instant, Kratashi and Pokan had retaliated, stone and Sonics flying at the Makuta scientist. Takena quickly got back to her feet and added her own powers. But then Zabronix blew them all back.

"Fools! You cannot defeat me! If you surrender now... then I might give you the honour of being one of my test subjects. Or even just lock you in a dungeon." Zabronix cackled. Behind them, Vala jabbered behind them,

"life from death, death from death! Choose, choose!" Tala, who was standing near her, looked very alarmed, but ignored the mad Toa. It saddened him to see this true insanity, far worse than that of the Toa of the Green they had met. This was a Toa that, Tala knew, was what Kratashi nearly became, and the closest he came to a flame was born in him, a rage against the Makuta who had done this.

"I have planned for this for years! Now let's see how you do against my Rahkshi?" at this, a small army of Rahkshi, fifteen in all, surged into the chamber, and the Toa Koro, or what was left of them, found themselves facing certain doom. Again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers of many lands: Nemám vlastní Bionicle . Ale mám vlastní všechny původní znaků . Tohle je české .**

* * *

**Cha****pter 11: Take it in your hands**

The Rahkshi came for them, with a bizarre, stalking gate that if not for their improbably fast speed, would be almost comic. But as it was Rahkshi, it was far from comic. Kratashi, Pokan, Takena and Tala launched attack after attack, but the Rahkshi proved resistant to nearly everything. And a pair of limited invulnerability Rahkshi took most of the blows, preventing the combatants from destroying the Rahkshi. "We-need-a-new-plan!" Kratashi grunted as he grappled with a Rahkshi of poison. Tala was wracking his brains trying to come up with a solution, and then, like a light switching on, it came to him.

"Split up!" he yelled, slipping out under the Rahkshi' legs and burning a small hole in a yellow one's back. That got its attention. It rounded on him, and fired a blast of heat vision from its eyes. Tala leapt out the way, somehow landing on his feet, and ran, dodging the blasts as the Rahkshi came after him, bouncing over rubble like a scaly, demon Fusa with heat-vision. Come on, come on, he must have had more planning? Surely this wasn't how it was going to be, run down by a Rahkshi trying to fry him? And then he heard Kratashi yell something very odd.

"The ice-statue, hide behind the ice-statue!" Tala didn't need telling twice, throwing himself behind the effigy. The Rahkshi fired a blast to incinerate the statue... and Tala got very wet. The ice had melted! But... he was still sheltering behind the statue? Looking up, he saw a Toa, a real, living Toa, of ice standing there, shaking his head like one awakening from a trance.

"Um, excuse me, I don't mean to rush you, but we're both about to be a Rahkshi barbeque!" Tala yelled, and the Toa saw the Rahkshi charging up another blast. He quickly shot out a blast of ice and froze the Rahkshi to the floor, then, which surprising suppleness for one frozen in a block of ice for however long, delivered a high kick to its head. The Rahkshi crumpled like paper, and Kobrak the ice Toa leapt over it, racing towards his comrades. A Rhotuka Spinner zoomed towards them, sealing them in a dome. "What was that?" Tala asked.

"Shield Rhotuka, creates a forcefield around the target to protect them from harm... and what are you?"

"A friend of the Toa Koro. I'm a personal acquaintance of Kratashi and Takena, and Pokan said he'd proud to have me on the team. So you can trust me."

"Kratashi, Takena and Pokan?" Kobrak said, dazed. At first, Tala was worried that he had amnesia, but then he realised the Toa was amazed that they had been reunited. "They're okay? What happened, I don't remember anything after I was frozen-"

"That's great Kobrak, but we're all going to be Rahkshi'd at the moment, so if you could save the misty eyes for later?"

"Yes, indeed..." Kobrak said. He carried on talking, but Tala couldn't hear him because he was muttering it under his breath, and very fast. As the Rahkshi got closer, and closer, and closer... "bingo!" Kobrak cried, launching two Rhotuka in quick succession at the two invulnerability Rahkshi who were once again at the front of the group, trapping them in bubbles of energy. This prevented them from defending the others.

"Way to go!" Tala cried, punching the air as the barrier around Kratashi, Takena and Pokan fell, and they attacked from behind the Rahkshi. Tala and Kobrak attacked from the front, and between them they tore into the Rahkshi ranks, their morale increased by the return of yet another Toa. And the last, now...

Despite their valiant efforts, the Toa Koro were still outnumbered three to one, even with Tala, who was, despite his courage, only a Matoran. So things had not gone well. Pokan, surprisingly, had gone down first, taking the two Invulnerability Rahkshi with him, but unfortunately he was unable to stop a Tan-coloured Rahkshi of Elasticity, which absorbed all his hits and turned them against him. And despite his strength, no one could resist a battering like that. Kobrak fared better, freezing the Rahkshi and shattering it mid-stretch. Before a purple Rahkshi knocked him off his feet with a power scream. Kratashi took the blast and turned it back against the Rahkshi, obliterating it, and Kobrak leapt up to destroy a Black and White Rahkshi which was attempting to whip up a cyclone. A Blue and Gold Rahkshi was defeated by Tala, its shape shifting powers no match for an all-purpose explosion. However, a light-blue one then destroyed Tala's Kanoka launcher with its Molecular disintegration powers, to which Tala responded by furiously headbutting the creature, which although not entirely effective, did distract it long enough for Tala to rust it up and cut off its 'head'. Kobrak then found himself cornered by an Ice-Resistant Rahkshi and a Tan and Red Rahkshi of Plasma, which used the former as a shield against Kobrak's blows. In the end, he couldn't take the heat and fell, before Kratashi destroyed the Ice-Resistant one by using the same trick he'd used in Ga-Metru, and letting the Plasma Rahkshi reduce it to a puddle of molten metal on the floor. Before Takena took over, overpowering the Plasma Rahkshi with a blinding steam, before destroying it. Pokan had previously taken down a Rahkshi of Magnetism, but when the three remaining fighters were pinned to the floor, Kratashi had to wonder if he'd missed. Instead, it turned out to be a Rahkshi of Gravity, although, like Baros, it wasn't expecting Takena's surge forward, bringing it down and restoring the normal gravity. Takena paired off with a golden Rahkshi, and they began to fight using their control over the weather, leaving Kratashi and Tala with the remaining four. Kratashi took a black and brown Rahkshi, which, despite Kratashi's best efforts, kept getting up again and again. In the end, Tala killed it by hurling one of his Kanoka at it. It didn't see that coming. Tala then turned his attention to another, but it read his every move before he could act. Luckily, a stray bolt of lightning from Takena's battle fried it, before Takena gave a triumphant roar and defeated the weather-control Rahkshi. The three fighters, exhausted by their efforts, heard the sound of clapping. Zabronix was applauding mockingly, a hissing drawl rolling off her tongue. "Very good, very good. But you missed one." The searing light shot from the shadows, striking Takena in the mask. She sank to the floor, and for a moment, Kratashi thought she was dead. But then he realised her mask was cracked, and she was trying to hold it together. From the fractures came... water?

"Takena!" Tala cried, panicky. "What have they done to you?" Kratashi did not take his eyes off Zabronix, even as he located the Rahkshi and drove it mad by increasing its hearing until it was deafened by the sound of dust hitting the floor. It died soon after.

"What have you done to her?" Kratashi asked, his voice more poisonous than a Lehrak's staff.

"Oh dear. Use your brains, Rahkshi Toa. My IQ scans told me you had a very good processor." Zabronix replied, looking bored.

"I... the Mutagen." Kratashi said, the truth dawning on him. "Her mask mutated into a breathing apparatus?"

"Yes... That was a surprising twist, to say the least. I was rather expecting her to be confined to that pit for all eternity... but oh well. She was really too unstable to be of any use, anyway."

"Take that back." Kratashi snarled.

"Oho! A chink in your armour, is she? Terrible choice... but I suggest you say your last goodbyes, because you won't be saving her today." Zabronix cackled. Kratashi bent down beside Takena.

"Takena, you have to hold on. We'll get away with this, somehow. Please, jut hold on!"

Takena made a tiny motion with her head. It might have been a nod, or just a shudder. Kratashi couldn't tell. But he knew what he had to do. "We will save her, Makuta scum. Even if I have to destroy every wisp of your essence personally." Zabronix checked her weapons.

"Then let's do it, _Matoran_ in hero's clothing. You will not defeat me. I defeated you the first time, and I'll do again!"

"Kratashi." Tala whispered. He knew Kratashi could hear him. "If... if she gets me with Shadow Hand... kill me. It'd be better than making her stronger."

"Very well, my friend." Kratashi whispered back, and then they charged into the battle that would decide their destinies.

Kratashi shoved himself to his feet for the... he'd lost count how many times now. The bladed end of a weapon swung out of the darkness once again, and he blocked it with his staffs. Again. Shadows flew at him, black on black, and he was forced to dive to the ground, trying not to cry out as his knuckles scraped the ground. The screeching of the metal was worse than the pain, far worse... he hated his hearing getting better when he was stressed... he could hear his heart hammering like a war drum, cutting through the smoke and haze of battle, and it gave him focus. Again and again he struck, but all in vain. His primary weapon, sound, was useless, and he really didn't have too much experience using his staff as a combat weapon. Besides, every blow was like a pinprick against the being that towered over him. Zabronix, for her part, seemed to be amused. Or perhaps that was just a facade. Because when Tala hit her with yet another explosive Kanoka, and struck her face, her expression changed into one of terrible rage. "You dirty little Brakas!" she yelled, a dark hand bursting from her chest and surging towards him. Kratashi knew it was going to happen before it did. The hand grabbed Tala, and he yelled for Kratashi, pleading him... Kratashi's grip tightened on his staffs, to grant this last request. In fact, probably his first, too. Kratashi threw everything into the blast, screaming Tala's name in grief as the wave of sound burned away the Shadow Hand and sending Tala soaring through the air... both combatants followed his path through the sky, and he smiled warmly at Kratashi, trying to convey his thanks... his bravery, like a burning fire, never fading... before plunging into the pool of Energised Protodermis. And just before he hit the surface, Kratashi felt a chill and thought he saw the bizarre entity once again, the silver Toa standing by the pool. And then Tala was gone, all that marked his pacing a splash of silver like leaping flames.

Zabronix, initially irritated at being cheated out of a victim, was delighted. "Oh, oh oh! This is fantastic!"

"..."

"He asked you to kill him, didn't he? And you did it!"

"Be quiet."

You've just thrown your status as a Toa into that pool, you know."

"Be quiet!

"You are officially an outlaw, a monster. This is great!"

"SILENCE!" Kratashi screamed, shaking, rage and sorrow vying for attention. He turned away from the pool, back to Zabronix, normally warm orange eyes now blazing. Zabronix studied him as one would a child throwing a tantrum. But a small fear was burning in her stomach. Kratashi, as far as her raiding of his memories had shown, should be cold and broken. This blazing rage was something she hadn't seen before. It worried her. But still she continued.

"Your little Matoran friend would rather commit cowardly suicide instead of honourably accepting his end. In fact, he couldn't even do that! He had you do it instead!" then she felt the impacts. Again and again. She couldn't feel it exactly, but she could see Kratashi, his face twisted with hate, smashing his staffs against her armour again and again. All inklings of a plan forgotten, hitting her continually. And screaming.

"How dare you!" he yelled. "How dare you speak that way about him, you foul daughter of Karzahni! You dare call Tala a coward, when you cannot even risk being fought with my Sonic Powers! You Makuta, who put Mata Nui to sleep and exiled him, because you feared he would fight you... betrayal and subterfuge, and you dare! Why! Tell me! Why!" Zabronix took a step back, out of his reach. He had really unnerved her now. This violent anger was more suited to another. What was the cause? Well, whatever it was, it could be twisted.

"Did you care for him?" she simpered. "Was he your 'best friend'? He must have been an even bigger loser than you. Because let's face it, you're not exactly worth an investment, are you?"

"He was a great Matoran! Better than you, you monster!"

"I think you'll find that it is you, the Toa who killed his best friend, who is the monster. I really think you'll find you have nothing going for you now. Not even your status as a Toa."

"You're wrong, Zabronix." A voice like a grind-stone rasped. Takena was on the floor still, but she was forcing herself to speak. "Kratashi has everything going for him! He's done so much for all of us... he's modest, he's kind... he made me a better person, he saved me." Takena, despite her position, looked rather flushed. Then she regained her usual attitude.

"Come on Kratashi, you're not going to let some Makuta beat you with words, are you? You're the Toa of Sound, so show her how it's done! Come on, we're all behind you..." Takena coughed and fell silent.

"How touching." Zabronix simpered derisively. "A pity really, because if you'd waited just a few more seconds and you could have died without showing your soft side." She raised the bizarre blaster she carried, like a bladed shield and cannon rolled into one. Shadow energy did not light the barrel, but instead sucked away even more of the low light. She fired the shot, and Takena watched, unblinking, as it streaked towards her. She would not close her eyes... something blurred obscured her vision just before it hit her, and the explosion did make her shut her eyes. As the light faded, she saw Kratashi lying sprawled in front of her. She couldn't see any movement.

"He killed himself for you? How pointless." Zabronix huffed. "That's just cheating, that is."

"Not dead yet, Zabronix." Kratashi wheezed, using one of his staff to lever himself to his feet. "You'd have to try harder than that."

"All you did was buy her time." Zabronix snarled. "And now you've weakened yourself. Why?"

"Because that's what you do in a team." Kratashi said. "Someone died for me once. So I'm paying back my debts."

"Well then, you can consider your debts fulfilled. One life for another, what difference does it make, really? You cheated me out of two lives taken today. So you should really have known it would end this way." Kratashi almost, almost knew what was going to happen. But he was spent. That valiant act of hurling himself in the way of the blast, intended to crack Takena's mask and frail body, then leave her to choke to death, had ruined him.

"Life well spent!" he yelled, before the Shadow Hand cut him off, constricting him and reeling him in. Then, he was hit by a searing wall of heat, he could feel his armour blistering, his eyes watering, his lungs screaming for air... and then it was over.

Tala first knew he was still alive because he reasoned that being dead shouldn't hurt this much. His second clue was his pondering of the matter. He opened his eyes. He was hovering above the pool. He could see the battle, but it was like looking at a still frame. Zabronix's snarl captured perfectly on her face. Anguish burning away at Kratashi, as he reached vainly for Tala. Takena, eyes cracking open. And a sight that scared him greatly. Vala, the previously almost cationic Toa, was standing up now, her eyes wide and bloodshot, locked onto him, and gesticulating at him, her mouth open in a silent scream, although what it could be was beyond him. Something was deeply wrong with that Toa. But then his attention was diverted to something moving near the entrance. Someone walking out of the darkness. The creature, whatever it was, looked around at the frozen tableau, sorrow the expression behind its mask. A Toa in crimson armour, a Kakama worn proudly on his face. He carried no weapons, but his gauntlets were tipped with three spikes. On his chest was a strange emblem, a detailed etching of... an island? Now where had Tala seen that before... his eyes slid over to Kratashi, reaching for him, and, now he knew what to look for, picked out the same symbol, faded and rubbed away to some extent, but still recognisable. He had a sneaking suspicion he would see it on the other Toa's chest armour as well. So was this their team badge? The Toa was watching him now, inspecting him, and, quite suddenly, he spoke. "So you're Tala. I was expecting a run of the mill Matoran, but then I always knew that was a naive assumption."

"Um, excuse me? Who are you?" Tala asked. "And why are you and me the only ones not frozen?"

"Hmm?" the Toa murmured, looking him over. "It's not so much that their frozen. It's more that your perception of time has been altered. To seem as if everyone is frozen, but in actuality, time is proceeding at normal speed. This exchange will last less than a second in true time."

"I see..." Tala replied, and despite his technical knowledge, he was bamboozled.

"No, I don't get it either." The Toa replied. "I'm Toa Daufu." There was a swift intake of breath from Tala.

"Oh, I... I'm so sorry. Wait, am I dead?"

"I appreciate your concern, for both our souls, but no, you are still alive. For now. Whether you exist for much longer is up to you." Daufu replied, his eyes still boring into Tala's. His eyes were a shocking icy blue, like Tala's own, and it was quite unnerving to have those eyes staring at you, unblinkingly.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. Daufu was supposed to be a Toa of great honour and courage, according to Kratashi, and so should be trustworthy. On the other hand, it was Tala's life in his hands.

"You are falling into a pool of Energised Protodermis. The power to create or destroy, manifest in this shining silver liquid. Destiny is the decider."

"And for the majority of us, it's death to jump into Protodermis." Tala replied. Daufu shook his head.

"No! You must understand this, it is imperative to the survival of all I hold dear. And all you do too, I expect. But it's more than that. The universe's destiny rests on your shoulders, Tala. But your destiny is a matter of choice. If your will is strong enough, you can choose your destiny's path."

"So you've come here to help me?" Tala asked, shivering.

"No. Simply to prepare you. You must face it alone. But... if you succeed, then perhaps this day will end happily."

"I... I understand." Tala said, sounding a lot braver that he felt.

"And I understand too. It's natural to be scared. Fear keeps you strong, keeps you alive. But there is something I must give you." He produced a stone and tossed it to Tala, who caught it. At the same time, he felt himself beginning to fall again. Slowly at first, but descending faster... "We all made them. Mine got turned down. Something about a lack of respect for Toa."

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you." He called to Daufu.

"Thank you Tala. And I want to thank you, for helping Kratashi get over what happened to me. Tell him I forgive him."

"I will. I need to survive, or all that hard work'll be wasted!" Tala cried, death making him flippant. Daufu smiled and began to walk away, as time sped up, increasing speed like a train leaving the station. At the last second, he suddenly turned and ripped off his Kakama, tossing it to Tala.

"Mata Nu has a lot of things to answer for. But I'll be damned if I let you be one of them. Ignite the fire within!" He cried, and for a moment his eyes blazed, the last flames of his anger at his destiny leaving them, and stirring the flames in Tala's heart. Peace at last. Tala snatched it as time reached full speed and he hit the pool, burning him like an inferno. His last thoughts before he succumbed to the battering of the energies within the pool were:_ I'm going down. I'm drowning, sinking deeper into a silver sea. Every thrash and kick only drives me deeper still. Why? Because Mata Nui willed it so. But what becomes of me now? That is my decision alone, and nothing, Mata Nui least of all, is going to stop me today! Too many lives hang in the balance, too much has been robbed from us already, for me to fail today! The fires of courage will burn bright today, and I will prove that the mantle of Toa, of a hero, can be worn by any being! _And there, in the depths of a pool of energised Protodermis, was born the biggest irony in Tala's long life, in among the roaring fires. And that was saying something.

Kratashi fell, and it was like an electric shock, charging him with energy. He was alive. Something had saved him. But they were both dead. Even so, he had to check... his eyes flew, not to the blasted cage, but the silver lake. And the being standing on its shores. His armour was crimson, his feet were clawed, his head was that of a Rahkshi, and piercing, icy-blue eyes pierced the darkness like searchlights. He wore spiked gauntlets, and his chest armour resembled a Kakama. And etched on that was the insignia of the Toa Koro, engraved onto Kratashi's own chest. In the being's left hand was a long, jagged sabre that strongly resembled one Kratashi had seen carried by Lewa Nuva, and in his right hand was a flame-adorned Disk-Launcher. The Sabre's red-hot glow persisted from the scorching blast. "Makuta!" Tala yelled, surprising himself with his somewhat deeper voice. "Leave those Toa alone!" Kratashi played a few notes, playing song requests having become second nature to him millennia ago. Zabronix, had she been a being of flesh and blood, would have blanched.

"What on earth are you?" she roared at Tala. But Tala, never easily intimidated, looked downright bored now.

"Who am I?" he repeated, rolling his eyes. "I, oh unobservant one, am Tala, taller, faster, cooler, and with _lots_ more firepower. So get ready to feel the heat. I daresay you've had it coming." Zabronix yelled in fury and hurled a bolt of Shadow at him, but Tala suddenly wasn't there. Instead, he was standing next to Kratashi. Who was still taller than him. "Now, me old buddy, me old mate, Zabronix claims to be wearing devices to stop Sonic Attacks affecting her. At what temperature do you think those would cease to work?"

"Um, I don't know. At a guess, I'd say at the temperature the wires melt."

"Yes, that is, according to too many failed experiments, about 1100 degrees Celsius."

"I'll kill you before you can reach that temperature. You know I can!" Zabronix snarled.

"Oh yes. If I intended on staying still, that is." Tala parried, the Kakama on his chest glowing with the colours of a fire. Then he ran, ran faster and faster, fire streaming from his sword into a fiery tornado. "I'll melt your ears to slag, Zabronix!" he yelled, as he continued to run, and Zabronix began to scream, although whether in pain or in anger no-one could tell.

Tala suddenly skidded to a halt, leaving a trail of flame behind him, and spun to face Zabronix, whose armour glowed red-hot. In the darkness, the hellish image was quite disturbing. But the damage was done. Kobrak and Pokan had returned to their feet now, and the four Toa stood before the burning Makuta, waiting to see what would happen next. "This isn't over!" she screamed, writhing in the burning flames. "I will kill you all!"She lunged at them, her flaming claws, unwittingly granted her by Tala, raking the air as she came.

"You need to cool off." Kobrak said, blasting her with supercooled elemental energy. Her armour, hot enough to glow, was quenched like steel, freezing her form solid. Kratashi looked over at Kobrak.

"That has to be the _coolest_ thing you've ever said. And it was a cliché!" then he looked back at the statue that had once been Makuta Zabronix. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Makuta armour... it's completely sealed. I don't know why, I just know their impregnable. Nothing gets in."

"Or out..." Kratashi continued, remembering his fight with Torax. "I fought a Makuta once. One of her lab assistants. When I pierced his armour, gas leaked out. His essence, as it were. So if it's completely sealed, and we just froze it..."

"Then Zabronix is imprisoned forevermore." Kobrak replied. Kratashi nodded, and then sprinted back to Takena. She was barely breathing now.

"No! Come on, Takena, fight it! You have to, just until we get you to some water..." Kratashi yelped, tears glistening in his eyes. He knew he'd never get away fast enough. A red, spiked, hand landed on his shoulder. For one moment, he thought Daufu had returned to help him. Then he remembered.

"If you don't mind..." Tala said, lifting Takena up. He stood watching Kratashi for a few moments. "Well, do you mind? I mean, it is your girlfriend."

"I... no, of course not. Just go, save her!" Kratashi shouted, his voice following Tala down the tunnel as he streaked away. He would make it. He had to.

Takena's eyes opened slowly. She was staring at the sky... how strange. And there was a face... it was an odd one alright, sort of like a Rahkshi's... "Kratashi?" she murmured, the sound creeping out of her mouth, as if fearing to disturb the silence. Was... was that blood staining his armour red?

"Nope, sorry, I'm Tala." Tala replied, waving.

"Oh Mata Nui. I'm dead, aren't I?" Takena gasped, her eyes snapping fully open. Then she noticed his new physique. "Hey, if we're dead, how come you get to be a Toa, and I'm still walking round wearing a fishbowl?"

"Because you're not dead." Another voice interjected, and Kratashi appeared in her field of vision, looking relieved.

"Oh, well that's a relief. But then... how? And why is Tala a Toa?"

"Well, I have absolutely no idea. At least about why Tala's a Toa. But he did just save your life. And defeat Zabronix for us." Kratashi said, sounding quite giddy now. He wanted to throw back his head and laugh. It was insane. Every last part of it. In a good sort of way.

"So... you mean that I owe my life to Tala, on multiple accounts, and he actually beat Zabronix for us. He also rescued all of the team. Except me."

"Um... wow, when you put it like that, it does sound rather impressive." Tala said, chuffed.

"And yet another overblown legend is born. But I have to make a living somehow." Kratashi chipped in. "And now that all this madness is over, we can go... home." It was then that the full implications, or what he thought were the full implications, hit him. It was over. He could go home. And they would welcome him. And he could go back to living life as the local Toa, dealing with the little things. But still... it would be rather little dull after all this. Kratashi really did laugh then. He was turning into Takena!

Having attempted to help Takena return to the boat, and restrained her from leaping overboard, the Toa piled onto the ship to set off home. Maybe it was just his imagination, but the winds were awfully good, pushing them swiftly towards Kiraea. So fast in fact, that Tala woke them all at the dead of night to point out the island just ahead of them. But as they reached Ga-Koro harbour, they realised something was very wrong. Maybe it was just the low-level sounds were off, but Kratashi knew as they got nearer that something was very, very wrong. And he was soon proved right. There was a strange cloud on the horizon, like a swarm of Nui Rama on the island of Mata Nui. A pulsing black cloud. Kobrak had seen it too, and the familiar whirring of his Kanohi Akaku's lenses, well above the lower audible levels after an incident years ago, brought the group to a halt, awaiting his verdict. A few moments of silence, and then... "Rahkshi!" Kobrak gasped. "Rahkshi, a huge army of them, coming towards the island!"

* * *

**Whew, I am completely exhausted after the May Day long weekend. But at least I managed to finish chapter 12. I'm worried it's a bit rushed, but oh well. So now it's just an epilogue to go and I bid farewell to Kratashi and friends... for now. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. And my next story, Past of Shadows, has hit a writer's block. Or maybe that should be a planner's block. I'm hoping to take it to Karda Nui post chapter 1, and I'll talk about this more when I post it. Suggestions are welcome. Very welcome. On another note, a bit closer to home, I've hit the 45, 000 word mark! Whoop! The next one should take it past 50, 000. I'm so chuffed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here we are. Yes, I know I've still got an epilogue to go, but technically, this is the last chapter. I'll save the big speech for the epilogue. So I'd like to thank my two faithful reviewers, and anyone else who read this gets a half-thanks. The reading half.**

* * *

**Cha****pter 12: Disaster strikes. The Rahkshi Toa strikes back**

_Three beings flew through the sky, carefully keeping their distance from the Rahkshi in front of them. One was absently feeling the air as it passed by him, apparently enjoying himself. The other Toa was worried. Their companion, a large Skakdi, was checking his weaponry. "These Rahkshi will level the island!" the black and maroon Toa yelled to his companion, who was wearing a Huna. _

"_It's worse than that, friend. I can see the villages. This island's inhabited."_

"_Oh dear..." the black and maroon Toa replied._

"_Well let's speed up!" the other Toa replied._

"_Why?" Baros asked. _

"_To help new friends out, of course!"_

"_You're crazy..." Baros muttered, but he did indeed speed up._

Silence met his words. A silence that precedes chaos. Every one of them expected the others to question Kobrak's report, to assure their panicked minds. But no-one did. No-one doubted. Kratashi could hear them now. The sounds of their flight, the sounds of their screams, the sounds of the Kraata slithering in their casing... All of which led to the most frightening conclusion. "This is bigger than just Kiraea." He gasped, realisation chilling his blood faster than Kobrak. "They're not here for us. This is a sweep. _That_ is an army to end all armies. They're here to cleanse all in their path, on their way to something else. Much else."

"The Ekegunto's prediction...!" Tala gasped. "It was true! A cataclysm is coming... does he mean like the Great Cataclysm? Or this Rahkshi army?"

"I don't know..." Kratashi replied, and then he was distracted by an ear-splitting shriek. He whirled round, bracing himself against the terrible pain. Vala was standing apart from the rest, where Pokan and Kobrak had recoiled from her at the beginning of her tirade. Tala recognised the madness in her eyes again. Something deep and disturbing lurking behind them.

"They come, they come! Madness and death, battle of the fates, the one that became three, the three that must becomes one! The destruction begins! One small island lost in history and destruction, nevermore!" she fell to the ground, limp, leaving the others shocked.

"What was that?" Tala asked, and Kratashi picked up the fear in his voice through his brave facade. Vala's outburst had thoroughly spooked the new Toa. But there was no time for that now, and Takena spurred them into action.

"There's no time for that now. We need to evacuate! That swarm will level the island; and us with it if we're still here! We need to split up and head for the Koro, warn the villagers. Someone rouse the Ga-Koro fishers, we'll need the boats!"

"Why don't you do it?" Kobrak asked.

"Because I'm a warrior, not an administrator. You do it; you know what you're doing." Don't worry," She said, seeing his expression. "I'll go straight to your village." It was this empathy that convinced him. He nodded and rushed off to ring the warning bell at the harbour. Takena looked back to the others. "Right, we'll need to split up and run to the Koro. It'll be tough; we'll each need to get to two Koro. And get them all back here. I don't really need to tell you we're going to have to fight, do I? There's no way we'll get everyone off the island, not by a long shot. But... we might be able to hold them off long enough to stop them. The Rahkshi are resistant to our powers, but not to physical force. So in combat, hit 'em hard and fast, slam them, crush them, whatever. Now let's go!"

Kratashi and Takena rushed through the woods heading into the heart of the island. The roads led from the harbour up to De-Koro in the uplands, then off to Mistikini near the mountain's peak. Despite Takena's promise, she had decided to send Tala up the mountain, given his newfound speed. She and Kratashi, meanwhile, had headed for De-Koro, and then Takena would go on to the lowlands on the other side of the island to get to Ta-Koro. De-Koro was vital, as the De-Matoran would be in terrible danger once the battle had begun. That and that was where the island-wide communications station was based.

When they arrived in De-Koro, Kratashi was unsurprised to see the Matoran already up, and very confused. But at least they were up. Takena ran on, down to Ta-Koro, as much as to help defend it as to warn them. Despite the urgency of the situation, Kratashi was forced to whisper. There were a few cheers at his return, but he quickly subdued them with his message. "My friends, there are Rahkshi headed for Kiraea! Please head for the harbour, where you will be escorted to boats to escape. Please hurry, we don't have much time!" The Matoran, mercifully, did as he asked, and they scurried to grab their few possessions and run for the harbour. Apollis came hobbling up to Kratashi.

"So now we have our enemies at the gates, do we?" he asked.

"Yes Turaga, the other Toa have gone to the separate villages. Soon all eleven of us will be assembled." In spite of the situation, Apollis grinned.

"You did it! Well done, Kratashi! Now come, we must head for the harbour with our friends."

"Sorry Turaga, I must use the communications station to warn the other villages." Kratashi replied, running for the large hut situated on the edge of the cliff-face near their village. Kura rushed after him, yelling for him.

"Kratashi, I've got something to tell you..."

"Not now Kura, get to the boats!" Kratashi yelled, ducking under the doorway as he slid into the control-booth. He was about to start broadcasting, when he realised he couldn't reach all the controls he needed... Kura charged in and grabbed a pair of headphones, plonking them on his head and motioning for Kratashi to do the same.

"Yeah, you need me." Kura snapped back, pressing keys and pulling leavers. Kratashi nodded his thanks before following his lead. He had spent time here before, and somehow he could remember what to do. He grabbed the microphone and Kura gave him the thumbs up. Then he began to broadcast the warning: "Attention citizens of Kiraea! An army of Rahkshi is heading for the island. I repeat, an army of Rahkshi is heading for Kiraea! Please head for Ga-Koro harbour, where you will find boats ready for evacuation. This is not a drill!" Kura was still trying to get his attention. "Look, I can't talk, because I have to warn everyone that-" he was interrupted by a massive explosion rocking the hut, sending delicate equipment everywhere, but above that, Kratashi and Kura still heard the unfortunate Po-Matoran guard screaming

"The Rahkshi are here! The Rahkshi are here!"

That unfortunate Po-Matoran guard threw himself to the ground as a Rahkshi came straight at him, flying over his head. Then he saw more coming, a squadron of flying death. Several flew straight overhead, setting the village alight as the Matoran fled. But then still more landed in the village, looking for target practice. And fleeing Matoran just made things more fun! They ran from the flying blasts, some getting struck and falling. They didn't get up again. And then one found him. A Panrahk, the Rahkshi of shattering. And he knew what that would do. The Rahkshi took aim, the ground cracking beneath its feet as the armour tried to contain its amazing power. Then the ground's cracking suddenly sped up and the Panrahk fell through the ground into a deep hole. At the same time, there was a bright gold flash and Toa Pokan, hero of the Stone Matoran, appeared. Such was their faith in their might hero, that the Po-Matoran cheered and several came back to rescue their comrades. Meanwhile, Pokan dealt with the Rahkshi. He punched one out first, smashing it with a fist, then kicked one into another with a satisfying thump. A Lehrak aimed at him with a blast of poison, but suddenly Pokan wasn't there, instead he was on top of the Rahkshi, which was immediately crushed. Then he felt a little nervous. A powerful level 6 Tuhrak leered at him, its staff glowing. Pokan was a little apprehensive, as the Rahkshi looked a little scary, especially with that intense glow and frown of intense concentration. So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shoulder-barged it into the sea. Where it wasn't quite so scary.

Takena heard the message just as she arrived in the village. The Ta-Korans were ready for a fight, and Roashi the fire Toa was there, looking terrified. He looked relieved when he saw Takena. "Oh thank Mata Nui you're here! There's Rahkshi coming, loads of them, and I... hey!" Takena had slapped him, hard.

"What is wrong with you? You are a Toa team leader! You should be ready to fight, not panicking! You and your ragtag rookies should be doing your duty to the island, and getting ready to save the Matoran!"

"But there's too many, and we've got no training... we really don't know what we're doing." Roashi cried. "It's up to you now, we can't do it..." Takena exploded.

"Now look here! Up there-" she pointed to the mountain's summit, "is a Toa who has only been so for a few hours. In that time, he has almost single-handedly defeated a Makuta! And you... oh Karzahni!" Takena had just noticed the Rahkshi coming in close. She somersaulted away from Roashi, to join the defenders. Ashes wafted onto her face, from explosions going off all around her. The scent of battle filled her nostrils, penetrating the waters she needed to live. Good old Southern Water. Not that Pit rubbish. All stale. Ah yes, this was a proper welcome home. Flicking up a blade, she fired off water with enough pressure to tear open the leading Rahkshi, packed together to charge inwards. Those that survived scattered, right into the line of fire from the Ta-Koran guard. And the regular villagers. But still more were flying overhead. And firing at them. Takena wasn't having that. Leaping high enough to make any Gravity Toa proud, she hit her target, a Rahkshi of Shadow, who was causing most of the damage. She fell to earth to find the fighters in combat with several Rahkshi. And each other. A Kuhrak Rahkshi was turning them against one another. Then it turned its attention to her, and she felt the rage. And cackled. "Oh, you stupid, dumb slug. You think you know anger? I have beaten rage. Your 'mastery' of it pales in comparison to mine. So thanks for the boost. I needed that." Then she tore into the creature, and its fellows, water and metal smashing shells and cutting Kraata.

Up on the mountainside, Tala was satisfied that he'd evacuated the Ko-Matoran, who had rather sensibly taken leave in a calm and orderly fashion. Now he was on his way down the mountain. He'd heard the broadcast, and could see the crowds of Matoran heading for the harbour. And the boats pulling away. Someone swooped down beside him, and he saw the Toa of Air, Lenan. "Ready to kick-boot some Rahkshi-slugs?" he asked. Tala nodded.

"You betcha."

"Then let's quick-go, because here they come-attack!" There was indeed a rather large mob of Rahkshi heading for the mountain. But then there were indeed a pair of Toa, one that could control the air they were flying through, and one that was rather good with pyrotechnics. So Tala wasn't worried.

Roashi glanced up as the Rahkshi flying into Mistikini were hit by what appeared to be heat seeking rockets. As they tried to escape, but suddenly found the air rather uncooperative. They were blown back by a furious hurricane that sucked the fliers from across the island up into its whirling heart, where they were smashed together. With the air now under the control of Lenan, who had certainly surprised with this unprecedented skill. He had to be the best Toa on their team! This inspired Roashi to do his duty. Sort of. He fired off several fireballs at the Rahkshi in Ta-Koro, destroying or maiming them, then ordered the Matoran out. Takena went with them, flashing him a smile that could curdle milk, and he followed her into the forest. But something was wrong...

Up in De-Koro, Kratashi and Kura cursed. Their equipment was damaged in the initial blast, and they were now pinned down by a hail of laser and heat blasts. "If this keeps up, we won't be able to get away!" Kura yelled over the battle sounds. "Have the others escaped?" Kratashi listened, and could indeed hear the sound of many Matoran on the boats leaving the island. But there were still many still in the harbour, and no Ta-Korans. Where were they?

Down below, Kobrak had pushed Vala onto a boat and sent Gulver with her to protect the boats. He had taken some convincing to leave the fight, but in the end he had been told that the whole point was to protect the Matoran, and he needed to protect them as they made their escape. So now Kobrak was waiting for the Ta-Korans and getting as many Matoran onto boats. But there weren't enough. He had, in desperation, tried freezing the sea, but that didn't work, as he could only fire so far. It was a nightmare. What were they going to do? At this point, Tarsi arrived. "What's going on?" she asked, breathless. She was accompanied by the last of her villagers. And her left shoulder plate was missing.

"We're out of boats!" Kobrak cried, wringing his hands. "How are we going to get them away?"

"I'll use my telekinesis to carry some of the villagers across the sea with me." Tarsi said. Kobrak nodded desperately.

"Yes, go! But please be careful!" Tarsi nodded grimly, before linking hands with her villagers and flying away from the shore. Kobrak looked around wildly for the other Toa. Granau, the earth Toa, was assisting him with evacuating the Matoran, and shooting down the Rahkshi who tried to attack.

"If we had that Pokan of yours, we could create a land-bridge!" he cried, taking out several more Rahkshi with his Pakari-propelled flying boulders. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I hope they're alright!" Kobrak yelled, trying to avoid thinking he should be there too, and instead concentrating on shooting down Rahkshi. And stopping them massacring the Matoran. They needed backup. Fast.

Things were going from bad to worse. Kratashi and Kura were in deep trouble. Kratashi was doing his best to fight the Rahkshi, but there were so many. They seemed to have realised where the warning transmission had come from, and were determined to put a stop to it. All the two could do was pray for a miracle. They were truly blessed by Mata Nui that day. Because Tala and Lenan were on the way. They had seen the overrunning of the station, and shot down to help. Fire blazed from Tala's sword, and Lenan used his powers in a fashion akin to a high-pressure air cannon. This gave Kratashi and Kura enough support to fight back. Tala grabbed Kura and put him on his shoulders. "I know you don't like Toa doing things like this, but we're seriously running out of options." Tala said to him. Kura took one look at the blazing, wrecked island, and sighed.

"Alright then." He said, and then they ran. Three Toa and a Matoran, running for their lives as even more Rahkshi descended on the island.

Meanwhile, Takena, Daufu and the village of Ta-Koro had been joined by Pokan, tagging along with a group of Po-Matoran, evacuating casualties. There were quite a few, compared to the two from Ta-Koro. The two still alive, anyways. Around them, the island burned. Takena summoned a rain shower to try and extinguish the flames, and they hurried on. They were sure they were the last ones now... then they saw the Le-Matoran. They had been stranded by roaring flames and three Tuhrak Rahkshi. The three Toa locked eyes and nodded, and then they attacked. Takena and Roashi extinguished the flames, and then Roashi directed the power at the Tuhrak. They melted, while Pokan punched the third right through. They were about to lead the Matoran away when the buzzing of flying Rahkshi suddenly got louder, and hundreds of Rahkshi appeared overhead, and they could hear the war cries of Skakdi in the undergrowth. It took a few moments for them to comprehend the situation. Then Takena, the solider, realised.

"Oh Mata Nui!" she gasped. "The Rahkshi we fought... they were just the frontrunners. This is the army!" they were trapped under a sky of Rahkshi, with Skakdi on the way. All trying to kill them. They must surely only have a few moments left to live. And that was when the jungle came alive.

Kratashi, Tala and Lenan were running, Rahkshi firing down at them. They had been chased by a squad of them, determined to reduce the Toa to scrap Metal. Kratashi despised them. They went out of their way to cause so much destruction. And they were about to destroy them. Uttering foul curses under his breath, he skidded to a halt. "Kratashi, what're you doing!" Tala yelled.

"Buying time. Go, Tala, Lenan, get to the harbour. They'll need you, they're out of boats, they're outnumbered... help them. And tell Takena... I love her."

"I'll come back for you." Tala cried, even as he activated his Kama and shot away, Lenan soaring after him. Kratashi turned to face the Rahkshi.

"I've worn your face for millennia, Rahkshi, but never think I am like you." Then he screamed, his voice amplified, a roar that would have made even the legendary Kanohi Dragon cower in fear. The Rahkshi were shaken apart, sending them crashing to the floor. But not before a Power-Scream Rahkshi got him. Kratashi's roar petered out as he collapsed, hands over his ears, the horrible noise... he was blacking out, and hallucinating too. Because he saw the Rahkshi flying overhead suddenly drop like stones and crush themselves against the ground.

Takena knew she'd lost her mind. The jungle had sporadically, and violently, burst into life, snapping out tendrils of vines to snare Rahkshi and Skakdi, crushing them with branches, carnivores plants swelling and snapping out at them. Seeds fired off like bullets. But still they kept coming, overwhelming the jungle with numbers. More Skakdi burst through, looking rather shaken, but still angry. They saw the Matoran and leered, but the Toa weren't having that. They leapt into their path and struck, water, fire and stone flying into their ranks. But there were too many. There was a massive Skakdi running at them now, in among the others. Takena took aim, targeting him as the greatest threat. But then quickly averted her fire as he started fighting the other Skakdi, with a military efficiency that was not that of a traditional Skakdi Warrior. Leaving the Skakdi to descend into chaos, he looked down at Takena. "Cerodritak" she breathed. He nodded gruffly, then turned back to the Skakdi, raising a very nasty blade as he did so. And so a fourth fighter joined them. At the same time, an impenetrable barrier of wood formed between them and the incoming Skakdi. And somersaulting over it came a green and blue blur.

"Friend!" he cried, hugging Takena. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You! What the Karzahni are you doing here?" Takena cried.

"I'm here to help of course, friend Takena." The Toa of the Green told her, as if nothing could be more obvious. "So let's get the little ones out of here and vamoose!" Takena nodded, noting how everyone was taking this so well. _I guess we're all just desperate for any help we can get_; she thought.

"Kratashi!" Tala yelled. He pushed himself to run faster. But it wasn't working. Even a Kakama couldn't get him back before the Rahkshi got him. But Kratashi was tough. He'd be okay. Nothing could kill Kratashi. Even if Zabronix had a very good try. He'd survive, somehow. And Tala would save him. He wouldn't let him die. He couldn't! He was his friend, his mentor. And now Tala had all this power. He could help before, why not now? What had changed? No, he had beaten the Protodermis! They weren't going to give in now. Come on, come on! He could see Kratashi, saw him fall, and felt his ears rattle at the power scream that had no doubt plunged his friend into hell... Oh the irony of that statement. Well, if he was too badly injured... then those Rahkshi would learn that hellfire was nothing compared to his own. He could see even more bearing down on the Toa as he collapsed. And suddenly, quite suddenly, they all fell from the sky, smashed into the dirt, crushing themselves into it. Tala ran up to Kratashi, bewildered.

"Tala! You've made some changes."

"Baros?" Tala gasped, as the Toa touched down in front of him.

"Yep, I figured you could use some help. How is he?" Baros replied, pointing at Kratashi.

"I-I'm fine." Kratashi spluttered. "Thanks to Zabronix. Sonic dampening... never thought I'd say that. And mean it, anyway."

"Thank Mata Nui you're alright!" Tala cried, helping him to his feet. "Now let's go. The Matoran are waiting at the harbour. We need to go!"

"Right." Kratashi wheezed. "And Baros... thanks. Where's Cerodritak?"

"Oh, he's with that Toa of Plantlife." Baros replied. "He says he knows you."

"Him?" Tala gasped. "What's he doing here?"

"It's a really long story..." Baros began. Then a Rahkshi opened fire.

"And we don't have time. Let's go!" Tala yelled, incinerating the Rahkshi and sprinting away, Kratashi and Baros at his heels.

They arrived in the harbour at the same time as Takena, Pokan, Roashi and the Toa of the Green whose name no-one seemed to know. There were still many Matoran, about half the island's population of three-hundred, milling in the harbour. "We need to get everyone across the sea!" Kobrak yelled. Granau approached Pokan.

"If we combine our powers, then we could-"

"Create a land-bridge! That's brilliant!" Pokan finished, and the two Toa rushed to the waterside. The Toa of Plantlife and Kobrak joined them, and together they combined their powers. A bridge rose from the waters, of rock and stone, surrounded by ice. Plantlife spread across it, providing footholds and holding it together by the roots.

"No time to check it." Kobrak said, watching the bridge doubtfully. "We'll just have to risk it. Let's go!" and then he led the Matoran and Toa across the bridge, even as it grew out ahead of them. Baros used his own powers to cause some Matoran to float, at higher speeds, through the air, and Takena and Lenan used their powers in tandem to push the fleet of boats onwards. Meanwhile, Tala, Kratashi and Daufu travelled at the back of the crowd, firing off plenty of Sonic booms and fireballs to keep the Rahkshi back. Cerodritak stuck with them, fending off any who came too close. Eventually, Tala and Roashi were forced to destroy the bridge behind them as they ran, as Skakdi swarmed along it. And then they ran, praying to Mata Nui.

They managed, by some miracle, to get to the next island, where the Toa once again repeated their power usage, pushing the island's population further south, running from the Rahkshi army. They were saved, ironically, by the Rahkshi's destructive natures. They stopped to completely ravage Kiraea. From here, they could see the entire island going up in flames. Kratashi took one last glance at his home, which he had come back to see burn. Takena stood by him, her expression unreadable. In the end, Kratashi turned away and began to follow the crowd. "Come on. Our place is with the Matoran. Wherever they go." He had no idea how truthful that statement would prove to be. The crowd below him, heading across yet another bridge, buzzed with fearful chatter. Everywhere, Matoran called for loved ones, hoping they had escaped. Here and there, casualties were being carried. It had been a remarkably successful escape. Kratashi could see Kura standing on a boulder that rose above the crowd, giving encouragement to the other Matoran. The sight gave him hope. Looking up from the crowd to the false skies, in the blazing light of Kiraea, he thought he could see the barrier that enclosed them in the giant robot they supposedly lived in. It was madness, all of it. But recent times had taught him that the universe was not a sane place. And if you accepted that, you could do anything. Maybe he was coming close to that.

They were cornered. They had returned to the fortress they had left a day before. And now the ashes of the destruction were reaching them again. The Rahkshi were finished on Kiraea. They had moved on. Now they could go no further, and were facing an entire Rahkshi army. He could see them coming again. And now, despite the devastation they had wrought against that army, they now saw it was all for nought. "Nothing! We've accomplished nothing!" Takena howled. "Not even a dent in the swarm! How is that possible?"

"Because this is a lot bigger than just us. We just got in the way." Kratashi said. He knew that now. Something huge was happening soon. And they'd just been extremely unlucky. Again. Yet another insane thing in a world filled with them. And speaking of that...

"Is that a door?" Kobrak asked, pointing upwards. They all followed his gaze into the heavens, and indeed, there was a slight mark in the sky. Kobrak, using his mask, had taken a closer look.

"I'm going up there." Pokan said, triggering his Kualsi. He vanished in a golden flash of light, and then they waited for a short while, before there was another flash and Pokan reappeared. "Yes, it's a door." He puffed, the wind sucked from his lungs during his brief fall before the teleport.

"A door? What's a door doing down here?" Takena asked incredulously. No one could think of anything. Then Tala got it.

"This is a giant robot." He said. "And we're in its feet!"

"Excuse me?" Tarsi responded. "That's crazy!"

"More crazy than a door in the sky?" Turaga Apollis asked her. She fell silent.

"Our world is at a 90 degree parallel to the surface of a planet." Tala continued, his engineering brain rattling off the ideas one after the other. Now he had all the pieces of the puzzle, it became obvious. "So that door is actually a way out! We've found a way out of the Makutaverse!"

"Yes, but it's way up in the sky." Kratashi pointed out. "Very few of us could get up there."

"Well, we could get some of us up there. If we do it in stages." Baros pointed out. "I and Tarsi can take up groups of Matoran. We wouldn't even have to come back down again."

"And I and Lenan could carry Matoran up there too." Pokan said.

"Um, actually, so can I." Daufu said. "These," he indicated the bizarre projections on his back. "Can be used to channel my powers as a jetpack." He looked scared, but much more confident than how his team usually saw him.

"Then let's do it. We'll hold 'em off!" the Toa of the Green cried, raising his fist. "Who's with me?"

"I guess we are." Kratashi said. "This is, as Tarsi said, totally insane. But I've lost faith in sanity. Let's do it."

"Now you're getting it!" the lunatic Toa replied. Takena nodded, laughing.

"This should be a fun way to go. I always knew I'd die fighting something." Then she cackled and turned to Kratashi. "But first... I... admit... I l-l-l-"

"Like me?" Kratashi asked. Takena nodded meekly. "Yeah, me too." He replied. It seemed ridiculous. Such a meagre few words to express something they had known was coming for a while. Perhaps now just wasn't the time. Takena, looking rather flushed, and nostalgically rosy, then turned to face the incoming horde, even as Baros and Tarsi took off, lightening the gravity of the area around him and carrying up the Matoran. He probably could have taken more, but he didn't want to drop them. It would be a long way down. He still managed to take about twenty with him though, while Tarsi settled for a more meagre five. Between Roashi, Pokan and Lenan, there were another five going up. So that was thirty. Ten trips to get all the Matoran to safety. How long would that take? No idea.

"Hurry up!" Kratashi yelled as more Matoran found themselves lifted into the sky. The Rahkshi were coming, and the steady trail of Matoran leading up into the sky was sure to pique their interest. They were probably headed that way anyway. In fact... "Tell Baros not to take us up!" he yelled to Pokan. He, Kratashi, Takena and Tala were still there, guarding the last of the Matoran and Toa going up.

"Why?" Pokan asked.

"Because someone's got to stay behind to stop the Rahkshi." Takena responded.

"But how?" Tala asked. Kratashi took a deep breath, then explained his plan.

"I think... we're going to have to go nova." He said. "One quick, triple blast, should take them out. But it will have to be close. If we don't, then they'll go after the Matoran."

"That's suicide..." Pokan warned him. But Takena, muttering it under her breath as she thought about it, replied

"Yes, but it will work." She growled. "We have to do it. Our combined powers... will likely create a massive tremor, and generate a boiling Tsunami that will likely level these islands. But yes, it will definitely work."

"Then we have to do it." Kratashi said. Not asking the question he wanted to: How likely were we to survive? It didn't matter. It had to be done. They might as well do it.

"The three Musketoa." Tala joked. Pokan looked sad, but he didn't stop them. He knew it was the only way to really save the Matoran. It was the most efficient, minimal loss of life. But he hated it. He hated it so much.

"Well, if you survive... there's a deputy position in it for you." He told Kratashi. "I think Daufu would approve, recent actions taken into account. Good luck, all of you. And may Mata Nui guide you to safety." Then he looked up to the door and vanished, the golden light hanging in the air for a few seconds. Then the trio turned back to the incoming Rahkshi.

"So, any last words?" Kratashi asked. It seemed all there was to ask.

"Nope. I've said all mine." Takena replied, smiling at him. And although all her teeth were rotten, and fangs, his heartlight still shone brighter.

"Well, yes. I'm still glad I'm here, even if I'm about to die very painfully."

"Thanks for everything, guys. Although when you think about it, you've really led me to my death."

"Well aren't you the cheery one when you're about to die, Kratashi. Those sure are some morbid last words: 'this is all your fault'."

"Alright, how about, um... it's been a good run."

"Yep, sounds good. You two, guy and girl, are awesome."

"Your last words have gender equality? Ouch. But here goes... Let's kick some ass."

Then they drew closer together, bracing themselves for the end. The Rahkshi came upon them... and they struck.

From above, Pokan and Kobrak saw something amazing. Fire bloomed like some bizarre flower from where their friends had been standing, and at the same time, water surged forth, creating the weirdest combination. Steam rose, and the hiss could be heard even up here. But what was even louder was the Sonic Boom, a roar like a jet engine which threw them back. The Rahkshi flew straight into the nova, and the echoes of evaporating Rahkshi found their ears. "That's enough!" Pokan yelled. "They've done their bit, now we do ours. Get them out of there!" Baros nodded, triggering his gravity powers at full force. Even as he did so, the world around them began to shake, and a rumble like a waking giant filled the chamber they were now in.

"That is _not _me..."

Kratashi, Takena and Tala shot up like a cork out of a bottle, rising at speeds greater than even Tala's Kakama could produce. They were too shocked to scream. They just watched as the fiery explosion destroyed the Rahkshi, and their armour flew upwards below them. Along with all the water. After a while they felt themselves slowing down, which was lucky because a minute or so later they passed into a long chamber, which ended with Pokan, Kobrak and Baros, grinning. They helped them into the stairs, which they were standing on, from the vertical chute, and then Baros reduced their gravity to normal. The three of them glanced back over the edge, watching the Rahkshi armour falling to earth. Tala dropped a fireball, but it was extinguished long before it hit the bottom. Then they noticed the shaking. "What's that?" Takena asked. Then a part of the ceiling fell down. "That's not good..." she finished.

"Run! We have to get out of here, quickly!" Pokan ordered them, and the six of them sprinted down the passageway, but found their way blocked by Matoran. They fought their way to the front, to where there was a locked door. Pokan rolled his eyes and punched it down... and saw sky. He looked out. They were rising rapidly from a vast ocean. With a group of island coming up over the horizon. He turned to Kratashi and nodded. Kratashi boosted the sound of his voice.

"Alright. This is going to be close. We're going to have to all jump, on my signal. Don't worry, Baros, the gravity Toa, will slow your fall. Don't panic! Just jump, on three. One... two... THREE!" Pokan grabbed a Matoran and jumped, vanishing in midair once he had done so. He had gone to the island below. For the others, it was jump or remain stranded in the corridor. Most chose jump. Those that didn't found themselves being grabbed by the Toa. Who all chose jump.

Baros gritted his teeth and focused his powers, for the most vital use he'd ever had for them. And the biggest. And slowly, oh so slowly, he lowered the gravitational pull of the planet's effect on them. He cut it pretty close. Shortly before making three hundred assorted Toa and Matoran-shaped cookie-cutter holes in the island, he managed to slow their descent to a speed akin to dropping off a high diving board. Just before they hit the water, he managed to slow it to a low one.

Takena and Kratashi were among the first out of the water, and behind them they could see Matoran hauling themselves out of the water. Along with the odd Toa and Turaga. Then they heard a cough. They turned to look ahead of them, onto the wide beach. In front of them were standing... well, they looked rather like Toa and Matoran, except the Matoran were almost twice their normal height, and all the Toa wore strange Kanohi. Oh, and they were all Ga-Matoran, all decked out in blue, but some of them were male! And they looked about as shocked as the former inhabitants of Kiraea were. But then one, who was apparently their leader, who was still absurdly clutching a flag he had just stabbed into the soil, broke away from the group and spread his arms wide in a gesture of welcome. "Welcome... to Aqua Magna." Kratashi, Takena, Tala and the others gawped at him. Then they all gawped at the giant robot soaring into the heavens. They had been so busy escaping it, they hadn't thought to look. It was an awe-inspiring sight, and a terrifying one. The majestic body of Mata Nui had been taken over by Terridax. And it had such power... its potential was horrifying. Suddenly Kratashi was very glad it was leaving, even if it was taking his life with it. But then he turned to the problem in hand. They were standing on a beach. On a bare, volcanic wasteland. With a bunch of bizarre Toa and Matoran who were clearly not what they seemed to be. On the planet seemingly devoid of land apart from this. Having just thrown themselves out of a giant robot, after flying through the air, having survived Rahkshi swarms, Zabronix, Spinner, the energised Protodermis entity and Skakdi pirates. In reverse order. Oh, and each other, of course. And won. Suddenly their current predicament seemed laughable. And the only thing they knew for sure, Kratashi realised, was that he had been wrong about his life. That chapter of their life was over. But their story was just beginning.

* * *

**And that's it. The end. It's funny, I figured I'd have more to say... Excluding the epilogue tomorrow. I'll save my speech till then. (Between you and me, I've already written it...)**

**And on another note... Over 50, 000 words! Woot! Although in actuallity, that's with the notes. In terms of the actual story, the epilogue just pushes it over 51, 000. But whatever.**


	13. Epilogue

**In August 2009, I was playing with A Vohrak and Takanuva, and I thought "what would happen if you stuck them together?" After poor Whenua briefly got mixed up in that mess, we had the prototype of Kratashi. He was 'improved' since then, getting less like a Rahkshi every time. And along the way, we had Takena, who originally looked like Nokama Hordika, and Tala, who is actually a Mahri-Matoran with a Rahkshi head. His Toa form's Toa Metru, by the way. I won't go into the rest of the details of developing the other characters, but what I can tell you is that very little has changed in the characters of Takena and Tala since I said "hey, my freak looks lonely, let's drag some other unfortunate souls into his living hell." And away we went.**

**I'd like to thank quite a few people who helped with this book, most in a somewhat abstract way. I'd like to thank my parents, who read the first chapter, Lego for writing Bionicle, FF for hosting the story, and myself for actually persevering with this. As well as writing, planning and spellchecking it. Obviously. I'd like to thank my characters, which I imagine is probably quite odd, but I really enjoyed working with them, and they've pretty much occupied my free time for the last few months. And through them my view of writing has changed rather considerably. And this is really my most successful piece. I'd like to thank anyone who ever told me that I had a talent for writing, and the one who first actually told me I "should be a writer, seriously". This, I hope, is far from the end, and one day the Rahkshi Toa will return. After the probably somewhat shorter story that is Angel of Darkness, and some original fiction. Perhaps I'll go back to that Warriors fic as well, who knows? It had to be my favourite until I wrote this. And after that, all I've got to do is burn the only copy of my first ever novel *shudders* and its sequel *more shudders* and everything will be just fine. And finally, I want to thank you, the readers. Especially Rusty Red Raptor and Tasumidreamer, who really motivated me on this. Read their fics, they're good, though not as good as mine... *sounds of exploding lie detector* anyway, thanks to you all, and if I missed anyone... well, um... there's probably a reason for that.**

**Disclaimers of many lands: I do not own Bionicle, but all OCs are mine. (What? English is a language of many lands...)**

* * *

**Epilogue: The next chapter begins**

_A few days later..._

The Toa of the Green was terribly excited. Admittedly this was his usual emotional state, but today he was extra- excited. He skipped across the dustbowl that constituted the base camp of an exploration by some Water-tribe 'Agori' (whatever they were!) which had been expanded to accommodate the Matoran refugees. And in this case, it was a very special day. He skipped into a hut near the end of the village, where Takena was being outfitted by an Agori with an outfit comprised of plant-material, the only resource available. 'Green' as they'd taken to referring to him as, had grown them specially. It had only taken five minutes, but the heart was in it. Takena was squirming and whining like a child, but eventually submitted to wearing the outfit over her armour. Although as that it was fused onto her through the mutation, it was a rather pointless fight.

Some distance away, Kratashi was pacing the dirt, Tala watching him. After a while, he turned to the Glatorian of the Water Tribe, leader of the expedition, they had encountered back at the beach. He was an strapping, impressive figure, and he wore gold and navy-blue armour. "Explain it to me again." Kratashi demanded. The Glatorian, by the name of Kirix, repeated his explanation.

"What you're feeling is what we call love," He began.

"Yeah, we call it that as well." Tala said. "We want to know about the rest of it."

"Right. Well, we honour love by the exchange of vows. To acknowledge this bond, and preserve it. And to prevent unfaithfulness, for those who may be tempted... You know, going off and... Well, there's no need to discuss that."

"Discuss what?" Kratashi asked, very confused. Kirix looked between him and Tala, who shared his confusion. The widget dropped.

"Um... never mind. Anyway, basically, all you have to do is hold hands and answer my questions. Then you are officially declared in love, everyone's happy, and you kiss your bride. That's... Takena was her name, wasn't it? At the end of the day, it's just an excuse to throw a party."

"Got it." Kratashi said. Then Tala interjected

"So what does the 'best man' do?"

"Well, you give the bride and groom to be the rings. And serve as a witness to their union. It's all very simple, don't worry about it."

"Right, right." Kratashi muttered. But still he was terribly nervous. It was absurd, much like almost everything that had happened in his life recently, but he really was more scared of this than he was facing the Rahkshi and the Makuta. Or at least then he was distracted from the fear by the desire to survive, or to avenge, or to protect. Now, he was just terrified. And so happy he was surprised he didn't just walk around with a stupid grin on his face all day. He supposed the two emotions balanced out. Kirix consulted a device he called a 'watch'. Tala had been fascinated by the device, and had almost gotten into a conversation with Kirix over some plans he had been drawing up before he had left Metru Nui of a similar device, before being dragged off by Takena for training. Now, he was still fascinated, but Kirix had no time for discussion. "We'd better get going." He told them. "It's almost time." Kratashi nodded, and the butterflies in his stomach seemed to double in number.

It was stunning. Green had decorated the site of the 'wedding' with flowers and vegetation. Grass, the normal kind, not like that stuff that had tried to strangle them, but soft and springy, covered the ground, and he had even added a pair of trees to the place where Kratashi and Takena would exchange their vows. All in all, it was a very nice effect, if a little overwhelming after several days of bare volcanic slopes. Kratashi took his place under the trees, Tala by his side, and waited.

After a little while, the guests began to congregate. The Toa and Matoran were all there, looking for space, and the Agori and Glatorian, about ten in all and looking rather overwhelmed by all the Matoran, took seats at the back. The Toa Koro had, despite their arguments, had been forced into seats at the front. The Matoran and other Toa sat behind them, and, true to their word, most did not seem too bothered, save a few who were standing on their chairs to look over at the 'happy couple'. Kratashi wondered who was going to 'give' Takena 'away', or whatever Kirix had said. From what he had understood, Kratashi had gathered it would be Pokan, but he was sitting in the front row, chatting with Kobrak. Kratashi shuffled over and whispered "um... aren't you supposed to be with Takena?" Pokan looked at him like he was a Brakas Monkey.

"Think about it, Kratashi. You know your fiancée. She sticks to her principles, even on her wedding day." Kratashi nodded gravely. They both knew what that meant. Next to them, Kobrak gulped and raised his shield as if he expected the sky to fall in. The guests rose expectantly, and Kratashi switched his hearing to 'muted'. Even so, what followed was, in terms of sound, spectacular. Takena stormed into the wedding, kicking off the last tatters of the dress as she came. Behind her, the Toa of the Green was running after her, trying hard not to laugh, instead directing his attention to turning the tatters into yet more flowers. So a trail of flowers followed the fuming Takena up the aisle. Pokan winked at Kratashi, nodding in Takena's direction, a clear 'told you'. Takena turned to face Kratashi, who improved his hearing a notch. Just in case.

"I'm not wearing some dress." She growled. "Besides, I think this is more... me, you know?"

"Yes, definitely." Kratashi replied, smiling at her. Kirix cleared his throat.

"Well, now we're all here..." he said. "We can begin. We are gathered here today..."

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the Aqua Magna Coalition, I hereby pronounce you Toa and wife! You may now kiss the bride." Kirix finished. Kratashi and Takena looked at each other. They both knew they couldn't kiss, ever. And to be quite honest, did they really want too? There was an awkward silence, but then Tala came to the rescue.

"Hey everybody, look at that!" he cried, throwing up a fireball into the sky, which exploded into fireworks. More followed, and the Toa of the Green added extra excitement, running ahead and bringing green to the land as he ran. A wave of foliage spread across the barren ash fields, bringing the forgotten island of Mata Nui, or what was left of it, into bloom once more. The Bohrok couldn't cleanse everything, and he drew upon these remnants, the great forests restored. Paradise-regained. Meanwhile, Kratashi and Takena did not slip away to some quiet place. After all, they were the bride and groom. And the musician. So they came with the party, Takena bringing a shower of rain to help the plants, which even Tala did not mind. And Kratashi hit the stage with the band he'd played with over a thousand years ago. And this time, Takena was watching. Pokan raised a toast to their new home, and the meeting of cultures. But there was one last question left to be answered. Kratashi, from the stage, yelled

"hey, Green! Before we do anything else, what _is _your name?" the Toa of the Green glared at him.

"Tell you my name? My name?" Kratashi looked taken aback. Then the Toa's glare became a teasing grin. "Of course. My name," he cleared his throat, "Is Acropharolixitarmaton. The third." Everyone stared. "But you can call me Acro."

But in the newly created jungle, there was a creature who was definitely not celebrating. The creature rubbed its blades, far larger in proportion to itself than even Takena's mighty razor fins, together, sharpening them. Soon, the hunt would begin!

* * *

**And as you can see, it's not goodbye, only au revoir. **

**(Although why they say that I have no idea...)**

**The last word: I joined my school's creative writing club. It's been cancelled since we broke up for Christmas. In that time, I wrote my first novel. Penned Sunday 9****th**** of May, at sometime around 22:10-22:20, Greenwich mean time. Notes finished: Monday 10****th**** of May: 23:04, Greenwich Mean Time (that's very late to you and me...). Epilogue Published: Thursday 13th 20:40, Greenwich mean time. At last, it's done.**


End file.
